


Give Me A Chance?

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Tora's obsessed with this girl at school. Will she ever give him the time of day? AU High School Romance Fic.
Relationships: Poppy/Julri, Poppy/Tora
Comments: 379
Kudos: 391





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea has been on my to do list for over a week now but after Tora mentioned high school in the last fast past episode I couldn't help but start it early. :) This will be another multi chapter fic. I'm finishing Weathering the Storm, I promise. It'll be done by the end of next week, Wrong Number as well.
> 
> This is an AU so I've changed their ages so that they could be in highschool together.
> 
> Enjoy and as always, let me know what you think!
> 
> Song suggestion: A Boy Like Me by New Medicine

Tora watched from his perch on the bike rack, she looked cute today. Well, she looked cute every day, but the days she wore her hair down and loose really did things to him. She was reading under a tree in the square a hundred feet from him. He smirked as she bit her lip. She must have reached a tense part in her book. She always did that before the pages started flipping faster. Tora took another drag of his cigarette, he was a disaster. He’d been watching her for a year now and still hadn’t had to nerve to talk to her. There was something about her though; she was just so damn sweet to everyone. He shook his head; he doubted a girl like that would give a guy like him a chance. It was too late anyways; six months ago she had started seeing some puny guy named Julri. He supposed the kid might fill out in the next couple years, Tora himself was still growing. He was already six foot though and after working out with Joe the last couple years he was already pretty bulky. Instinct told him he and Julri weren’t cut from the same cloth though, he couldn’t remember ever being that small.

“Yo, dude, sup?” Claude greeted him, holding his knuckles out for a fist bump as he leaned against the bike rack next to Tora.

Tora rolled his eyes, holding out his fist for his mob mate. He didn’t always care for Claude but they were the same age, went to the same school and rolled with the same gang. They were less friends of choice and more friends of convenience. He usually didn’t mind the guy that much but he only had another two minutes before the class bell rung and he’d prefer to spend it gazing at someone prettier than Calude. “So, ya coming to the party tonight?”

Tora glanced at the other boy out of the corner of his eye, yawning before answering, “I don’t know man. Between my shifts at Alice’s and Vince’s orders I’m not getting enough shut eye lately. Might just skip the rest of the day to sleep, if I wake up in time I might, if not,” Tora trailed off, shrugging.

“I feel ya man, fourth period blows. I swear if that bitch Honeywell gets up my ass again about missing homework,” Claude trailed off as he realized Tora wasn’t paying any attention to him, he was looking at that girl again. He was always looking at her. Claude rolled his eyes. “Why do ya do this man? Why not just go talk to her?”

Tora flicked his cigarette to the ground before smothering it under foot. “Fuck off, like she’d want to talk to me.” Claude gave him an assessing look before glancing at the girl under the tree. He supposed Tora had a point. The dude was intimidating as hell and he was only barely eighteen. She on the other hand was like ‘girl next door’ on steroids. He didn’t understand Tora’s interest. He’d admit she had a rockin’ bod but she never showed it off. She always kept all the buttons of her uniform done up and she didn’t even roll her skirt. Claude had no interest in prudes.

“Whatever man, don’t flip on me cause you’re a coward,” Claude regretted the words the minute they left his mouth. The dark look Tora was giving him had his ass cheeks clenching to keep from shitting himself. They both knew Tora was no coward. He was tougher than most of the guys they knew twice his age. Claude just couldn’t figure out how come he could walk into a bar full of mafia hardened killers without flinching yet talking to a sixteen year old high school girl made him sweat.

“Watch it Claude. Or I’ll grate ya over the fucking pavement,” Tora threatened, his voice laced with steel. Claude had no doubt he meant it.

“Sorry man, I know ya ain’t a coward, just don’t understand how ya can do what I know ya can when ya can’t talk to her,” he backpedaled, nodding his head towards the reading girl.

Tora exhaled, trying to cool his rage. Beating Claude right now would just be a headache. The Head Master had warned him the previous week he was on the short list for expulsion if he messed up anymore. He glanced longingly at Poppy as she flipped another page. He already barely got to see her, he didn’t want to wind up having to go to another school, shredding the only connection he had to her. He could always kick Claude’s ass outside school if he was so inclined. He turned his eyes back on his ‘friend’. “Just because I can do something doesn’t mean I should.”

Claude eyed him skeptically, that was pretty rich coming from Tora, the dude did shit he ‘shouldn’t’ all the fucking time. Claude wasn’t even sure the teen had a full understanding of what morals were and the difference between right and wrong. “k man, whatever ya say.”

Just then, the bell rang. Tora leaned against the rack, arms crossed, hands under his armpits as he watched her stash her book in her bag before tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. She stood and stretched. His breath caught as he glimpsed the pale skin of her midriff as her shirt lifted with her arms. She reached down for her bag at the waist, giving him a view of her shapely rear, her skirt revealing inches of her creamy thighs as it rode up with the movement. Tora bit his lip, how could something so innocent seem so erotic to him? There was something wrong with him. He was sure of it. Girls threw themselves at him all the time wearing skimpy outfits but none of them did anything for him quite like she did. Then, she was gone, walking away from him and towards the building on the other side of the square. She had visual art next. Tora tried not to feel like a creep for knowing her schedule, but sometimes she would sketch out here between classes and one day he had overheard her talking to a friend about fourth period art. That wasn’t that creepy right? That he had pieced that together? He wasn’t a stalker right? Just observant. Christ.

“K well I’m going to class,” Claude said as he turned to walk away. Tora watched him go, glad someone had ripped him from his own berating. Fuck class, she was the only reason he came to school anyways. He was going home, he barely ever saw her at the end of the day anyways. He pulled his keys from his pocket, unlocking his bike before tugging it free of the rack. He swung one powerful leg over it before cycling out of the school grounds intent on finally getting some shut eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I love moddy teen Tora. This is gonna be another fun one to write. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Song suggestion: Last Call by Hudson Thames (Claude & Julri)  
> Is She Really Going Out With Him by Joe Jackson (Tora)
> 
> Side note: I know many of you want more Wrong Number. I'll consider coming back to it after I finish this one, but honestly, I meant to end it there, so you'll have to give me some time to try to figure out where to take it next if I do continue it.

Tora stared at the ceiling of his small bedroom, his eyes narrowed in thought. He was thinking about her again, she was always the first thing he thought of when he woke up, her smile, the way she read, the way her hair moved in the breeze, the way she was polite to everyone. There was definitely something wrong with him. Christ, maybe he really was a stalker. He needed to think about something else. He reached out and grabbed his phone off the small nightstand beside his bed.

He unlocked his screen, it was eight already, he had slept all afternoon. He had two missed messages, one from Claude and one from Quincey.

_Hey boo boo, missing you. Europe is a bore. Hope you’ve been ok without me! One more week and I’ll be home! I can’t wait to tell you everything. Try not to piss Dad off :P_

Tora’s face pinched in mild disgust before relaxing into a small lazy smile. He hated Quincey’s pet names, but it was nice to know someone cared about him. He’d left on an exchange the month prior and although Tora would never admit it aloud, it was kind of lonely without Quincey’s nagging and over the top dramatics. He was looking forward to seeing him again. He typed the only reply he felt comfortable sending.

_i’m fine princess._

He tapped on Claude’s message thread.

_You coming tonight? I gotta move some dope, wanna help?_

Tora sighed, he really didn’t want to but his phone bill was coming up and he could use the money. Vince didn’t pay him, had told him that as long as he lived under his roof he had to earn his keep, and Alice, well he spent most of what he earned from her on cigarettes, his tattoos and, well, clothes. He needed to get over that last one, it was a waste of money, but he hated wearing things that got bloody, he’d rather just toss them and buy new shit. There was just something that made his skin crawl about wearing something that he’d…well, no one else could see the blood after he washed it off, but he still knew it was there, seeped into the clothes. Buying new clothes kept him from having to wear his guilt.

_ya but i’m taking a cut_

Claude’s reply was instant, _of the weed or the money?_

Tora rolled his eyes, Claude knew he didn’t smoke. He couldn’t afford to be fucked up, too many people already wanted revenge. At eighteen he’d already started making a name for himself, Vince called him his ‘demon dog’. More than that though, he was a little fearful he’d enjoy it too much. Claude and the guys always got more relaxed, mellow, and content when they smoked. He was worried if he ever partook he’d never want to be sober again. Tora typed his response.

_don’t ask stupid questions._

Pulling himself out of bed, he slid on a pair of black jeans, a grey t-shirt and his black baseball hat after he secured his hair in a small bun. He had started growing it out a few years ago. He was looking forward to when it would be long enough to cover his branding. He accepted who he was but that didn’t mean he was proud of it. It’d be nice if it wasn’t the first thing people saw when they looked at him. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. His sleeves were coming along, one more sitting on his forearm and his koi fish would be done. The peonies would take longer, his chest, back and shoulder were done but he’d run out of money to get his bicep done. His mouth was a flat line as he gazed at himself. Phone bill and ink, no more clothes, he promised himself before turning towards the door.

~ ~ ~

Poppy played with the radio dial for a few minutes, trying to find a good station before giving up in favour of leafing through Julri’s CD collection. Well, she supposed it was technically Julri’s dad’s CD collection since it was technically his car. Julri kept some music in it though. Finally settling on a mixed CD she had made him, she popped it in the player and leaned back in her seat while she waited for him. He had said he was only going to be ten minutes tops and then they would go to the movies. It had been fifteen already though and there was still no sign of him.

She nibbled her bottom lip, if he took too much longer the only seats left would be really close to the screen. She didn’t want to have to crane her neck, she wouldn’t complain but she didn’t even really want to see this movie. It had been Julri’s pick, and now she’d have to sit through a bad movie in a bad seat. All because he was, well actually, she didn’t really know why they were here to begin with anyways. He had been oddly cryptic, only saying he needed to grab something off a friend. It was very obviously a party though, there were people on the front lawn with red solo cups and there was loud music coming from inside the house. She could hear the dull thud all the way out here in the car. She wondered briefly if she should go in and look for him. Maybe he had gotten tied up with his friend?

~ ~ ~

Tora handed the green haired teen one of the small baggies he had in his pockets and collected his money. He’d made fifty bucks in the last twenty minutes. Not bad but not worth putting up with all these people. The music was so loud it was giving him a headache. The girls were driving him mad. If one more chick ran her hand along his arm and asked where he got his tattoos done he was gonna put a hole in the dry wall. He didn’t like it when people touched him, what the fuck made them think they had the right to feel him up? Fucking bitches needed to keep their dirty ass hands to themselves. Then there were the guys, all of them kept glancing at him, either with fear or death wishes. The stupider ones kept sizing him up, the challenge evident in their eyes. Christ. Why the fuck did everyone always want to fight him? Could anyone ever just ignore him? Let him walk through a store without trailing him? Or through a party without noticing him? What was so fucking special about him that people had to stare?

He moved out of the living room and headed for a bedroom, needing a minute to himself. He pushed open a door and slammed it closed immediately upon taking in the couple doing some heavy petting on the bed in the centre of the room. Oh for fuck’s sake. He pulled out a cigarette, deciding he’d just smoke right there in the hallway. Screw anyone who told him not to. He leaned against the wall next to the door, letting the nicotine calm him. He was halfway through his smoke when the door opened, almost hitting him, and a short brunette boy emerged, tugging his shirt back down before threading his fingers through his hair. Seconds later a blonde girl followed him, grabbing onto the hem of his shirt from behind.

“Don’t go Jube jube, stay here, we can have more fun,” she whined, sliding her arm around the front of him to grab his package. Tora was disgusted by the entire exchange, Jube jube? Seriously? He glanced up at the boy as he turned to face the blonde, kissing her sloppily. Tora’s cigarette tumbled to the floor as his mouth fell open in surprise. That little dipshit was cheating on her? _HER_? Tora whipped his phone out and snapped a photo of the kissing couple, not quite sure what he was going to do with this information yet. He was thankful that the open door blocked most of their view of him, not that they were paying attention to his presence, “naw Mimi I got to go. I got somewhere to be. I just came to grab. Running into you was a nice surprise though. Enjoy the party, I’ll call you tonight when I get home,” Julri explained, gently shoving the blonde away from him.

Tora considered his options for a moment, he could beat the shit out of Julri, he could threaten him, he could give him an intimidating warning and then keep tabs on him, or, he supposed he could tell Poppy if he could build up enough courage to actually talk to her. He decided on the first. It didn’t require any talking and solved the immediate problem; he figured it was pretty hard to cheat on someone when you’re in a coma and it would make him feel better since he already wanted to hit someone. He stalked after Julri as the smaller boy moved towards the front door of the house. Tora followed him outside onto the lawn before freezing in his tracks. Julri was three feet from a shitbox of a car, Poppy was leaning against it, her hands behind her back, a worried look on her face. “I almost came to look for you,” she called out to Julri.

“Sorry that took so long Pops,” Julri apologized, leaning in to give her a chaste kiss before reaching around her, pulling the door open to usher her inside the car, oblivious to the young man that was contemplating his murder ten feet behind him.

Tora’s blood was boiling. He had just kissed her. Poppy. That _cock weasel_ had just kissed Poppy’s _mouth_ after doing god knew what with some other girl. Tora clenched his jaw, at war with himself. His instincts were screaming at him to march over there and tear the cheating bastard apart limb by limb. To unleash every violent act he knew how to commit on him. His conscious though, was begging him to consider her, what she might think, how she might look at him. His hands were in fists so tight his nails were biting painfully into his palms. He was still standing there fighting with himself as they drove away.

Claude walked over to Tora after studying him from the porch, dude was acting real strange. He was just standing there all tense in the middle of the lawn, staring at the road. He approached him from behind, planning to ask if he had finished moving his half of the dope. “Yo, aniki,” he said, clapping the larger boy on the shoulder.

Claude woke to a crowd of people around him, the side of his face screaming in agony. “Yo dude, you ok?” one of them asked, helping him to his feet. Claude shook his head, trying to shake off the throbbing in his face. Fuck Tora and his fucking volatile mood swings! He thought he’d been let off the hook about the coward comment from earlier today. Claude scowled, knowing he had deserved it but still not cool about the whole thing. Fucking moody jerk, he thought as he shoved away the boy who had helped him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So work has been heavy this week, so unfortunately I don't have an update for Weathering the Storm today as I haven't had time to edit, hopefully I'll have some spare time tomorrow. Enjoy this though! :) As always, I love to hear what you think!
> 
> Song suggestion: Hold on Loosely by 38 Special

Tora felt like an idiot. He had gotten up early that morning after spending most of his night in the Balthuman home gym working off his rage on a punching bag. He was sitting on the bike rack, his bike only one of three already there. He had already stashed his backpack in his locker, feeling he needed the walk to calm down his nerves. He usually didn’t smoke this early in the morning but the walk hadn’t chilled him out at all, so here he was chain smoking a brand new pack, at seven in the morning, waiting for her.

He had decided late last night after his knuckles were bruised and swollen that he had to tell her. He couldn’t let that dipshit keep kissing her. The idea made him want to throw up. Actually, the idea of anyone kissing her made him want to throw up. Well, except him. He thought about kissing her all the time and all it made him feel was pressure in his pants. He had been willing to let Julri kiss her because he had figured she’d only date a good guy. Tora wasn’t a good guy, but now, he scowled; now he knew Julri was a piece of shit with even fewer morals than he had. Why would anyone cheat on Poppy? Was Julri blind or just stupid? He’d never stray if she ever gave him the time of day. She obviously had questionable taste in men. Maybe a chance with her wasn’t as outside the realm of possibility as he had thought?

He was still smoking an hour later when she entered the campus with her friend Erdene. Tora watched them approach; she had braided her hair today. He smiled; he liked her pigtails, not as much as when it was down but they were still cute. His eyes narrowed in concern; she looked annoyed and was rubbing the back of her neck. They were only twenty feet from him now, he could hear their conversation.

“It was awful, there was so much violence. One of the main characters curb stomped someone. Blood everywhere. I kept my eyes shut through most of the fight scenes after that,” Poppy whined, looking to Erdene for commiseration.

Erdene gave her side eye as she tightened her grip on the textbook pressed to her chest, “Don’t look at me girl. You should have told him you didn’t want to see it. I don’t know why you just always go with the flow. Stick up for yourself. He made you late, made you sit in shitty seats and now your neck hurts after a sleepless night? Girl I got no sympathy. Grow some balls, telling someone ya don’t want to do something is not impolite. It’s self-care.”

Poppy pouted, “but it was his turn to pick, and I didn’t have nightmares _all_ night, just most of the night,” she justified, “and I do stick up for myself. Sometimes. I’m just not very good at it. You know I’m not confrontational.”

Erdene rounded on her, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Seriously Poppy, do you hear yourself? You think telling your boyfriend you don’t want to see a movie because it’ll give you nightmares is confrontational? Girl your communication dynamic with him is whack.”

Poppy dropped her hand from her neck and stared at her toes, “you’re right Erdene. I should be more honest with him. He just gets so upset sometimes, it’s easier to just give him what he wants. Plus he doesn’t push…other things so I appreciate that,” she explained.

Erdene rolled her eyes, “Poppy, and I say this with love, if not pushing you for sex is his best quality your bar is _way_ too low. How ‘bout we raise those expectations beautiful?”

Poppy laughed, beaming at her friend, “Come on, I like plenty of other things about him too. Don’t be silly. He treats me well, promise.”

“Whatever you say girlfriend,” Erdene said with obvious disbelief as she released her, both girls falling back into step towards the school, past the bike rack where some delinquent was smoking. Dude looked angry, whatever, not her problem, Erdene thought flippantly.

Tora glowered as the girls passed him. His cigarette lay in two pieces by his feet, he had snapped it accidentally when she had said she had nightmares. He had nightmares, lots of them, they were fucking awful. The idea of her being tortured by her dreams made him want to rip Julri’s eyes out. How dare he expose her to that kind of violence? Curb stomps were fucking messy. He would know, he’d ruined too many shoes doing that. He turned his head to watch the girls enter the school, he agreed with Erdene, Poppy needed to find her voice. If she ever gave him a chance, he’d let her pick the movie every time and he’d make whoever was sitting in her preferred seat move if they got there late. His eyes softened as he watched her massage her neck again. She should never be in pain.

It only occurred to Tora after they were out of sight and the morning bell had rung that he had messed up. He had meant to talk to her before class, which was the whole point of getting there early. Tora shook his head feeling like a dumbass. He’d have to catch her between first and second period. He shoved his half empty pack of cigarettes in his back pocket and stomped towards the school doors.

Tora spent all of first period rehearsing what to say to her in his head. Nothing he came up with seemed right though. This was going to hurt her, he knew it. The least he could do was levy the blow softly. He didn’t know how to be soft though, or comforting for that matter. That was Quincey’s thing. Tora wracked his brain. What would Quincey do? Ugh, he had no idea. Did he just walk up to her and say ‘he’s cheating on ya, look’ and hold out the photo on his phone? That’s what he wanted to do. Quincey’s disembodied voice nagged at him that that wasn’t a very thoughtful thing to do, especially in a crowded hallway. Damn it, what should he do? He was still contemplating his dilemma when the transition bell rang. He lingered for a moment before standing to leave, dragging his feet. He was in no rush to hurt her.

Poppy had her nose nestled between the pages of her latest obsession, her Philosophy teacher had just handed her a book of poetry at the end of class. He had instructed her to check out the poem on page 18, explaining that he thought she might appreciate it after her last essay. She had made the mistake of beginning it right when the bell rang. She couldn’t tear her eyes away, and so, she was wandering down the hall towards her next class, completely spatially unaware.

Tora saw her coming, opened his mouth to warn her, but no sound came out, instead his hands reached out, catching her by the upper arms as she plowed into him and bounced off his chest, her book clattering to the floor. Poppy looked up at him in a daze, “sorry,” she squeaked. Tora was frowning, he loved watching her when she was enthralled with her reading, but she needed to watch where she was going. What if she bumped into someone who didn’t catch her? What if she slipped on the stairs and fell? What if she walked into something that would bruise her? “Pay more attention to where you’re going,” Tora warned her, the words coming out harsher than he meant them as he released her arms.

Now stead on her feet, Poppy looked up at him, red with embarrassment. She blushed harder as she took him in; he was gorgeous, and huge. No wonder she had thought he’d run into a wall for a moment. She bit her bottom lip in shame, she knew he was right but he didn’t need to be rude to her, “I will, sorry again,” she blurted, scooping her book from the ground before speed walking away from him.

Tora watched her go, her eyes up this time, content she had listened to his advice. An inane smile was plastered on his face, he’d done it. He had finally talked to her. He had finally _talked_ to her, his face fell, and he’d reprimanded her like a child. He thought about the exchange for a moment, his disappointment deepening. He had finally spoken to her, had even touched her, and he hadn’t told her about Julri. Damn it! She was so distracting, every time he looked at her it was like his brain stopped working. He followed after her; he still had a few minutes to catch her before they needed to be in second period.

Tora rounded the corner she had disappeared behind before backpedalling hard, pressing himself against the wall that shielded him from her. She was talking to him, to Julri. His fury was palpable, he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, trying one of the breathing exercises Quincey had showed him. He knew he had rage issues, he knew he needed to get a handle on them, but Jesus Fucking Christ that pipsqueak made him angry. He banged the back of his head against the wall and counted to ten. She probably already thought he was a jerk, she didn’t need to know he was a violent jerk. _Poppy doesn’t like violence, it scares her_ , he reminded himself. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her. He’d bash his own head in against this wall before he did something to give her nightmares. Well, before he did something that would cause nightmares _in front of her_ anyways.

He peered around the corner, his anger flaring again at the site of the two of them together. Nope. Couldn’t do it. Not right now. He didn’t have enough control. There was no way he’d be able to talk to her now without slamming his fist through that smug punk’s face. He balled his fists at his sides and counted backwards from ten this time. Why was this so fucking hard? Were normal people this angry? Where was Quincey when he needed him? Tora stared at the ceiling for a moment, his face twisted in pain. He inhaled deeply and took a step towards the oblivious couple before promptly changing his mind, stomping furiously in the other direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just rolling in the fluff guys. It is such a weird feeling to keep transitioning head spaces between this and Weathering the Storm. So much fun though, I'm really enjoying pushing myself creatively to write two things that are so different at the same time. 
> 
> Ok so, the low down on this chapter:  
> Tora's songs:  
> Rylynn, Drifting and Ebon Coast all by Andy McKee (a kickass guitar player with more talent in his pinky finger than I'll ever have :P)  
> Who's There? by Ian Ethan Case (Also amazing, rocks a two neck like nobody's business)
> 
> Poppy's poem:  
> The Lesson Of The Moth from The Coming of Archy by Don Marquis (I encourage you to check out the poem if you have a minute as I didn't include the whole thing.)

Tora went to class, he wanted to just leave school all together but he knew if he left he wasn’t coming back and Poppy had to know, today, before Julri had any more chances to touch her. Besides, he didn’t actually mind music, it was the one class he never skipped, he was in fourth year guitar and his teacher had figured out a long time ago he didn’t do group work, or take instruction well. Instead, they had reached an agreement that as long as Tora did his theory work, he was allowed to spend the period in a practice room working on independent study projects. He just had to show Mr. Clarke what he’d learned in the last five minutes of the period. That’s where he was now, in the little room with the door cracked as he played Rylynn by Andy McKee over and over. He had perfected it last week and didn’t have the patience to teach himself a new one today. He just wanted to vibe with the music and calm down. Sometimes doing this was even better for his mental health then going at the punching bag. The focus he had to maintain helped drive everything else back and out of his mind.

He really liked Andy McKee, and was planning on trying some Ian Ethan Case next, now that he was good enough. Who’s There by Ian was supposed to be his next project. Mr. Clarke was going to supply him the double necked guitar. He didn’t like the music his classmates played, or the pop music every wannabe guitarist in the Bathuman gang played. He liked this shit, the hard shit, the shit that took hours of practice and calloused every one of his fingers, when the guitar spoke for him, no lyrics or human voices needed.

His head nodded with the beat, his eyes closed as his fingers moved over the strings, his anger slowly dissipating as he got further and further into the song. He’d picked this one on purpose. He had Drifting under his belt as well but Rylynn always soothed him. The tension in his shoulders had finally eased when Mr.Clarke knocked on the door a half hour later. Tora liked the man, appreciated that he cared enough to differentiate his teaching for him. Mr. Clarke was a quiet man, small in stature with a bald head. He played a mean guitar though and when he smiled it always reached his eyes. Their relationship had developed in the last four years, first year had been a nightmare. Tora had sat through classes doing the bare minimum in order to get his credit, rolling his eyes at everything Mr. Clarke taught as he’d been self-teaching for a while and was bored with the material. Second year, Mr. Clarke had tried hooking him with songs he thought he’d enjoy from classic rockers. Tora had been a little pissed for being typed cast but he did like them even if they were only a few chords on repeat. Third year Mr. Clarke had offered him their deal and challenged him with some real music, saying if he could master it on his own he didn’t have to attend real class for the rest of the year. Tora had learned the song in a day.

Mr. Clarke pushed the door open a little wider and leaned against the door frame, “You’re rocking the McKee Tora, I’m proud of you. Something’s different today though, I’ve been listening for a bit. You’ve got real feeling in it. Not just moving through the motions.” He smiled at the dark teenager, the young man could rift like no other student he’d ever taught, his talent was unmistakable. He’d been so worried years ago he’d abandon it because he hated what he taught in class, it had taken a couple tries before he’d found music the kid could sync with.

Tora nodded at him and smirked, “I was angry, feel better now.” He always played better when his emotions were heavy and they both knew it.

Mr. Clarke rolled his eyes, Tora was almost always pissed, it was only in rare moments like this where Tora would actually talk to him instead of just grunting replies. He never pushed for explanations but he knew the kid had it rough at home. He was just happy Tora felt safe enough with him to drop his guard a bit. “Anything new today?”

Tora felt a little abashed and stared down at his guitar. Mr. Clarke was always pretty understanding and patient with him. Tora always felt uncomfortable when he felt he was letting the older man down, “naw, just needed to play today, I’ll start the new one tomorrow if that’s cool.”

Mr. Clarke smiled at him, “ ‘course kid, music is good for the soul, every now and then we need a day to appreciate how far we’ve come. I’ll leave the double neck in here for ya tomorrow so you don’t have to come into the classroom. I want the first 32 bars down cold by the end of the period tomorrow though ok?”

Tora smirked and nodded at him, “I’ll do the first forty.”

Mr. Clarke’s grin widened, Tora was a great kid, just needed a little love and support, “I don’t doubt it. Now get outta here, bell’s gonna ring soon and I need this room for another student. Take the guitar, you might want it tonight.”

Tora nodded but didn’t move from the stool until after Mr. Clarke had disappeared from the doorway. Releasing the neck of the guitar, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He and Poppy had third period lunch, he’d normally head to the square now to watch her eat and read, he needed to talk to her this time though. He sighed, why did the idea scare him so much? He twisted the instrument strap so the guitar hung from his back and headed for the stairwell.

A few minutes later he found himself on the grass under her favourite tree, she wasn’t here yet, there was no sign of her. He knew she had math now, sometimes she’d stay after class for help. He’d overheard her talking about it enough. He lifted the guitar from the grass and leaned his back against the tree, hoping that playing would ease his nervousness while he waited for her. He started Ebon Coast, he didn’t have to think about that one, his fingers knew it from muscle memory.

Poppy stood twenty feet away and eyed the older boy under her tree. Well she supposed it wasn’t actually her tree, but she’d eaten lunch there since she started high school and it was almost always free. Most of her friends had fourth period lunch this term, so most of the time she ate alone unless one of her classmates from art came to join her. She shrugged; the tree was big enough she figured they could share. Besides, he was quite talented, she wouldn’t mind being serenaded while she ate. She studied his face as she got closer, realizing it was the same boy who she’d run into this morning. She sat down next to him and retrieved her sandwich and book of poetry from her bag as quietly as she could, careful not to disturb him. They sat together, the sound of his guitar filling the space between them as she nibbled on her food and flipped the pages of her book. Poppy was a little disappointed when he reached the end of his song, the silence deafening.

Tora opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a page turning; he turned wide eyes on her in shock. Where the fuck had she come from? He was more aware then that, he should have noticed her before she sat down! She was sitting two feet in front of him, her legs crossed in front of her, a book in one hand, a half-eaten sandwich in the other, a crumb at the side of her mouth. It took him a second to realize she was sitting cross legged in front of him in a short skirt. He glanced down for a split second, both relieved and disappointed she was wearing spank shorts under her skirt. She looked up from her book at him as the silence stretched, taking in his expression. “Hey, sorry, hope you don’t mind me joining you, I always eat here. Please don’t stop on my account,” she said, gesturing with her book at the guitar in his lap, “I was enjoying it, you’re really talented,” she finished, tossing him an easy smile.

Tora stared at her in bewilderment, she liked his playing? He glanced around the square, there were a few kids on the grass, taking advantage of the sunny day but most of the students on third period lunch ate in the cafeteria. He sat up a little straighter, his mouth was dry, he licked his lips, “Hey, look I have something to tell you, I’m sorry-” she cut him off.

“Oh don’t be silly, you have nothing to apologize for, I’m the one that ran into you,” she laughed, “you’re right I really need to watch where I’m going but I can’t help it sometimes, I just love my books so much. I’m hoping you understand, you were really into your music a second ago, that’s how I feel about these,” she explained grinning, giving her book a little wave to draw his attention to it, “I’m Poppy by the way.”

Tora frowned, he had been about to tell her about Julri, he wasn’t going to apologize for this morning, she really did need to watch where she was going or she’d hurt herself. “Tora,” he grunted his reply.

She beamed at him, putting down her sandwich on the lid of the Tupperware container that held the other half before extending her hand to him, “nice to meet you Tora, thanks for catching me this morning.”

Tora leaned forward over his instrument and took her hand in his, revelling in the contact, her hand was so small and her skin was so soft, “no problem,” he answered, still a little surprised she was initiating this conversation.

Taking her hand back, Poppy set her book down, dog earing her page so she could lean her weight back on her palms, “you gonna keep playing? Or are you hungry? Do you have a lunch?” She asked.

Tora studied her, “Didn’t bring a lunch, usually just eat when I get home,” he informed her, putting his hands back on his guitar. He felt awkward and didn’t know what to do with them.

Poppy smiled at him, “do you want half of mine? I don’t mind sharing, especially if you’ll keep playing for me.” When he didn’t reply she worried she’d said something wrong. She probably shouldn’t have offered her lunch, that was a little forward and weird wasn’t it? She wiped her sweaty palms on the grass, he was so handsome it made her nervous. She knew she had a boyfriend but she couldn’t help her attraction. Besides, she wasn’t doing anything wrong, there was no harm in looking at other guys as long as it was only looking right?

Tora’s lip pulled back into a small grin, revealing a dimple, “naw sweetheart, you eat it, but thanks for the offer, it’s thoughtful of ya.” She was so perfect, of course she’d offer her lunch to a stranger. He still couldn’t believe she was talking to him, she didn’t seem scared at all.

Poppy shot him a look of relief, glad he didn’t seem put off by her suggestion, “so do you sing too? You’ve got a great voice for it, nice and husky,” she complimented him.

Tora’s brows rose at that, she liked his voice? Was she daft? Who the hell said things like that to a stranger? “Ah, no. I don’t sing, not my thing,” he replied a little embarrassed by her praise, “what are you reading?” he asked, desperate to move the conversation away from himself.

Her eyes lit up, “Oh! It’s an anthology of poems, one of my teachers lent it to me. I was actually reading it when I bumped into you this morning,” she explained, tucking her legs under her as she leaned towards him in her excitement.

He grinned at her, flashing both dimples, he didn’t understand her excitement over poetry but he enjoyed seeing her so happy, “read me one?” he asked, “and I’ll play for ya again,” he offered, tilting his guitar towards her.

Poppy was delighted; he wasn’t as scary as he looked at all. She’d been a little nervous when she sat down due to his size but he was proving to be as sweet as he was handsome. “You got a deal!” she announced, moving to sit next to him, pressing her back against the tree as she leafed through her book looking for the one she wanted to share with him.

“Ok, it’s called The Lesson Of The Moth,” she told him before beginning, “I was talking to a moth the other evening, he was trying to break into an electric light bulb and fry himself on the wires,” she narrated. Tora glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, feeling both excited and anxious due to her proximity. He watched her mouth move as she read, his pants tightening. He’d never been so grateful for his guitar.

As she continued, he was immersed by the sound of her voice, finding the poem to be deeper than the words themselves, “have you no sense? Plenty of it he answered, but at times we get tired of using it, we get bored with the routine and crave beauty and excitement, fire is beautiful and we know that if we get too close it will kill us but what does that matter? It is better to be happy for a moment and be burned up with beauty than to live a long time and be bored all the while,” he frowned, relating more and more to the moth as she continued.

“and before I could argue him out of his philosophy he went and immolated himself on a patent cigar lighter, I do not agree with him myself, I would rather have half the happiness and twice the longevity, but at the same time I wish there was something I wanted as badly as he wanted to fry himself.” Poppy finished with a sigh, setting the book on her lap as she looked up at him with her doe eyes, “what’d you think? Beautiful right?”

“Beautiful,” he whispered longingly as he held her gaze. Everything about her was beautiful; he momentarily wondered how she’d feel if she knew she was the flame to his moth. Her smile widened and Tora felt his heart skip a beat.

Poppy leaned into him and nudged him with her shoulder, “okay, deal’s a deal. What are you gonna play for me?” she asked, setting her book down as she reached for her sandwich. Tora didn’t say a word as he repositioned his guitar. He knew exactly what to play for her, he strummed as she ate, the air around them filling with Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles, he always thought about her when he played this one. He had learned it the day after he’d noticed her for the first time. He smiled to himself, being with her felt right, easy. He felt silly for waiting this long to talk to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with this one hahaha :P As always, let me know what you think. For those of you who are waiting for it, Weathering the Storm's next chapter will be up today. 
> 
> Song suggestion: Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes

Tora and Poppy spent the majority of their lunch hour in the shade of their tree, taking turns serenading each other, she would read him a poem and then he would play her a song. Their interaction was easy, comfortable, until Tora got hot and undid a few buttons and rolled the sleeves of his uniform shirt to his elbows. Poppy gasped at the sight of his tattoos.

Tora cringed before looking up from his guitar at her, he’d been so at ease he’d forgotten what he wore on his skin. It wasn’t that his tattoos were offensive, but he knew they weren’t exactly socially accepted. He knew most people saw them and immediately thought ‘delinquent’. Poppy’s eyes didn’t hold any judgement though, instead he was shocked to see admiration in her gaze. She was staring at his forearm in wonder. She reached for him without thinking, pulling his arm to her as she traced the outline of one of the koi fish with her finger. He studied her, enjoying the sensation of her hands on him. Normally it upset him when people did this, she was his only exception. She looked mesmerized by the art. She released him a second later, looking chagrined. “I’m sorry, I should have asked first, I’ve just, it’s, uh. Look I really like art, I sketch and paint and your tattoo is, well, really impressive. Whoever your artist is, they’ve done great work. I can’t believe the detail in the scales. And the colours! They’re breathtaking!”

Tora blinked at her, he definitely hadn’t been expecting that, he was even more surprised she’d apologized for touching without consent then her interest in his tattoos. If she was this excited about his incomplete forearm he wondered how she’d feel about his upper arm, the fish looked much better with the water background. Actually, she’d probably like his opposite shoulder too, girls liked flowers didn’t they? Hell, she was named after a fucking flower. “If you like that ya should see the rest of me,” he muttered thoughtlessly, blushing at the way his words had come across before he realized she hadn’t taken it that way.

Poppy laughed, “you have more?” she asked, silently reaching out for his arm again. He gave it to her, pushing his sleeve up with his free hand as far as the material would stretch around his bicep without tearing. She leaned in, admiring the white highlights and the details in the waves. “How far do they go?” she asked with genuine curiosity.

Tora looked down at her, her hands running over his arm, tracing the outlines over his muscles, he was surprised he wasn’t more aroused, but it was so gentle, so tender, so innocent. It was just nice, like her hands were supposed to be on his skin. “Full sleeve, wraps my shoulder and covers my shoulder blade and chest. Started the other side too,” he explained.

Poppy set his heavy arm down, pressing it to her thighs as she leaned over his guitar to study his other forearm, disappointed when she realized it was devoid of ink. She turned her head to ask him where the rest was when she realized the position she had placed them in due to her eagerness. Her face was inches from his, her torso hovering over his guitar, her hands digging into his forearm as he flexed it, bracing her weight, holding her up as she leaned over him. His eyes were glowing, intense with something she couldn’t read. Her cheeks burned as she threw herself backwards, landing on her bottom, her feet to either side of her glutes, knees bent, her hands still on his forearm. He grinned at her, “no need to be embarrassed sweetheart, if you wanna touch me I’m not objecting,” he teased, trying to ease the tension between them. She had been so close, he’d had to fight the urge to taste her lips, the kiss her the way he’d dreamed about so many times. She smelled so good, like vanilla and lilacs.

His words made her cheeks burn hotter, she shoved his forearm off her lap, “I-I’m sorry. I just, uh, I have a boyfriend, I just really like your art, I wanted to see the rest,” she excused herself, trying not to lead him on. He really was handsome but she needed to be respectful of Julri, god what would he think if he saw her right now? She tucked her book back in her bag, trying to convince herself that she was not preparing to run away, she just had to go to class.

Tora frowned; she wouldn’t have a boyfriend for much longer if he had anything to say about it. Her reminder was like having a bucket of cold water tossed at him. He needed to tell her, he reached for her hand, halting her packing, holding her still, “it’s fine, I’d have to take off my shirt for you to see the rest. Look Poppy -”

She cut him off, certain her face resembled a tomato at his suggestion he’d be willing to strip for she inspection, “oh my goodness, no, you can’t! We’re at school and, and,” the bell rang, “I’m sorry Tora I have to go. Thank you for lunch, this was really nice, you’re a very talented musician, I-”

It was his turn to cut her off, “No Poppy, listen, I wasn’t suggesting- ”

She spoke over him, tugging her hand away, “It’s fine, it’s my fault for being so forward, look I’ll see you around Tora, thanks again,” she said before running off, not giving him another chance to speak. Tora watched her go. This was unbelievable, he’d just passed what he thought was the best hour of his life so far and he’d fucked up again. He wanted to chuck his guitar. Why was telling her so fucking hard?

~ ~ ~

Poppy sat through her art class, trying to start on her midterm project, doing her best to focus. Every time she pressed her pencil to the canvas though, she had to pull it away, as his eyes kept popping to the forefront of her mind. She was terrified of accidentally drawing them, lest anyone notice. She looked around at her classmates. Most of them were already sketching away, having decided on their concepts for homework. The assignment lent them a fair amount of creativity. They were studying realism; and were required to paint nature scene of their choice. Poppy had originally planned on a rabbit in a meadow but she couldn’t shake Tora’s eyes for the life of her. How the hell was she going to be able to paint a bunny with him in her head? Deciding to scrap her original idea, Poppy started to sketch with fervour, a new idea forming in her mind’s eye.

By the end of class, Poppy had completed the head, and a rough outline of the body. She held it away from her, double checking her proportions with her pencil. She smiled at her work, very pleased with her line art. She was so getting an A on this one, she was sure of it.

~ ~ ~

Tora attended his gym class, his teacher had made him run laps for being late but he didn’t care, he wasn’t exactly a team sports kind of guy anyways. He’d take the run over playing volleyball any day of the week. He was actually kind of grateful as it gave him time to think, half way through the period he had an epiphany. He knew how he’d tell her. It wasn’t even remotely thoughtful or sensitive but he doubted he’d say the right thing even if he did use his words to tell her.

Once he was done his shower, and back in his uniform he made a pit stop at his locker, grabbing his backpack and the USB cord from his phone charger. He cut his math class in order to go to the library, choosing a computer cubicle away from as many people as possible. He plugged in his phone and accessed his picture files, clicking the one of the cheat and his floozy. He sent it to the printer before logging off and disconnecting his phone. He collected the photo, disappearing into the stacks. Tora sat on the floor between the bookshelves, the photo resting on his math textbook, his pen poised over it. The photo took up roughly half the page, he knew he was an ass for informing her this way, the least he could do was write her a note to go with it. Unsure what to write he pulled a scrap piece of paper from his bag and wrote on that.

_you can do better than him anyways_

He frowned at his own words, fuck. It was true, but he didn’t imagine it’d be very comforting to read that she was out of Julri’s league and he was still cheating on her. He scratched it out and tried again.

_he’s an idiot, dump his dumb ass_

Tora closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Shit. That was even worse than the last one. Why was he so bad at this? Quincey would know what to write, he was good with words. Tora pulled out his phone to text him before remembering Quincey didn’t know about Poppy and would bury him under a barrage of questions if he reached out for help. Ugh! He shoved his phone back in his pocket, what the fuck should he write? He pressed his pen to the page a third time.

_i’m sorry, you deserve better_

He glared at the words, well, they were better but still not right either. At least they were comforting this time. He tapped the butt of his pen against his raised knee, the textbook balancing on his outstretched leg. Suddenly, he knew exactly what to write. She’d read it to him this afternoon. He had memorized it instantly, the poem having spoken to something deep inside him. He grabbed the photo, shoving his scrap paper to the side as he scrawled his message. He folded the page a few times before packing his bag slowly, still not quite prepared to break her heart.

~ ~ ~

Poppy strolled through the deserted halls humming to herself, she was in a good mood, she was loving this semester, philosophy in the morning and art and English in the afternoon, followed by creative writing club twice a week. She had really enjoyed the prompt today, she couldn’t wait to get home and start writing. The only part of her day that sucked was second period math and even then, she felt she was starting to grasp linear equations with teacher assistance. She smiled to herself, she’d even had a good lunch break. Usually they were pretty lonely but Tora had made the time pass quickly. She felt foolish for running off like that after barking out she had a boyfriend. A guy who looked like that probably wasn’t interested in her anyways, geez, how vain was she. She’d been the one to jump him, he’d only made a joke about it to make her feel better. She’d have to find him tomorrow and apologize.

She shrugged her backpack off one shoulder as her thumb moved over her lock, she tugged it open before yanking open the door, the damn thing always stuck. She pulled out two of her English books and stacked them on her small shelf, reaching for her math binder when she froze. There was a small square of paper sitting on top of it. She looked at the door of her locker and then back at the paper. Someone must have shoved it through the air slates, it certainly wasn’t hers. She finished packing her bag before collecting the note, shoving it between her lips for a moment so she could close her locker and re-shoulder her bag.

Once her hands were free, she reached up for the note, unfolding it carelessly, wondering what it could be. A little hopeful Julri had finally thought to do something sweet for her. Her misplaced hope was crushed a moment later as she gazed down at the picture in her hands. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart clenching painfully, her eyes welling with tears. How could he?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright time for your daily dose of fluff. :P Unfortunately I have a shit ton of actual work I have to do today so no promises on a Weathering The Storm update. I'll do my best to get to it tonight if I have the energy. The only reason this is going up is because it was done and just sitting there on my laptop. 
> 
> Anyways, the song choice for this one has me giggling so hard. I hope y'all love it. Can't wait to read your commentary!
> 
> Song suggestions: Gonna Be Me by *NSYNC (If Tora ever gets his chance ;P)  
>  All I Have to Give by The Backstreet Boys

Tora watched Poppy through the small window of the classroom he’d ducked into when he’d heard her coming. He knew he shouldn't have waited so long to shove it in her locker but he'd had to wait until the halls were clear. He didn't want anyone to see him do it. He felt like a fucking creep watching her like this but he couldn’t look away, she looked so broken, so sad. His heart was shattering for her. She refolded the paper and tucked it into the waistband of her skirt before lifting both hands to her face, stretching her eyelids apart as she stared at the ceiling, muttering to herself. A second later she pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes and began running. Tora stepped out of the classroom and followed her, not sure what he’d say when he caught up with her but knowing he should say something.

He found her on the roof; she was sitting on the ledge, leaning against the fence, sobbing her heart out as she stared down at the paper. As he approached he noticed the paper was folded in two and she was staring at his note, not the photo of Julri. He sat down beside her, shrugging his guitar case off his back, placing it between his knees.

Poppy looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears, “oh, it’s you,” she said, brushing at her cheeks with the back of her hands, “what are you doing here?” she asked.

Tora looked straight ahead as he lied to her, not wanting to have to look her in the eye, “I come up here to play sometimes,” he looked down at her, “what are you doing here?” He knew anyone else would ask her what was wrong but he already knew and didn’t want to have to lie anymore by feigning ignorance.

Poppy, sniffled, her eyes returning to the page, “I don’t really know, I just started running and wound up here,” she explained, rereading the slanted block letters for the hundredth time, the message lending her strength she couldn’t find in herself.

Tora shrugged, “not the worst place to wind up, this place has a great view,” he commented, his hands tightening on the case between his legs. He wanted so badly to touch her, to hug her and tell her she deserved better and not to waste her tears crying over scum that didn’t appreciate her.

Poppy turned her head over her shoulder and looked up at him with a sad smile, he was being respectful of her privacy, she appreciated that he wasn’t pushing but she was sure he was wondering why she had been crying. “It sure does,” she agreed before extending the folder paper to him. “It’s my boyfriend,” she explained, staring at a spot in the distance.

Tora took the page from her and unfolded it, glancing down for show before refolding it so she wouldn’t have to look at her asshole boyfriend slobber all over some chick. He passed it back to her, his note face up. “Well he’s a fucking dick,” he sighed as she accepted it back.

Poppy snorted, “you said it,” she took a few breaths, feeling calmer with each one, as she reread the note, the words doing wonders as she tried to tape her heart back together enough to speak again.

_WHAT IS STRONGER THAN THE HUMAN HEART,_

_WHICH SHATTERS OVER AND OVER AND STILL LIVES_

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, “hey Tora,” he turned to look at her, letting her know he was listening, “wanna get some ice cream? I could really use some right about now.” She pleaded, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

Tora grinned at her, his dimples on display, the light of his smile breaking through the cloud cover over her heart, “sure sweetheart, I’ll even treat ya.” Tora was on cloud nine. She wanted to spend time with him, wanted _him_ to comfort her, today just kept getting better and better. He reached for her, relishing the feel of her hand in his again as he pulled her to her feet.

A few minutes later, he had his guitar and her bag slung over his back. He’d left his at school, not like he ever did homework anyways. Poppy was balanced on his handlebars as she leaned back into his chest. Stray wisps of her hair tickled his face as the wind pulled them free of her braids. He pedaled easily, unaffected by her added weight. He savoured the moment, enjoying the closeness and general human contact. The only one aside from her he didn’t mind physical contact with was Quincey, and with him gone, he’d admit to himself that lately he’d felt a little starved for touch.

Poppy leaned her head against his strong shoulder, enjoying the ride, the cool breeze felt good on her face while his warmth seeped into her back. She’d been nervous about riding like this when he’d lifted her onto the handlebars, his bike was so big, but he’d put her fears at ease a moment later when he’d pulled her back against him. There was no way she could fall without him catching her, his arms braced either side of her body as he gripped the handles.

He wrapped a strong arm around her waist, to hold her still as he skid to a stop outside the closest ice cream parlor. A moment later he helped her hop down, his arm lingering about her waist longer than needed. She watched as he crouched and locked up his bike before standing and rolling his shoulders and neck. He looked down at her in confusion as she extended a hand out to him. He took it in his own as she giggled.

Poppy beamed at him, “sure, that works too,” she laughed, letting him hold her hand. His brows narrowed at her, “sorry Tora, I should have used my words, I was going to take my backpack, my math stuff is heavy and you already have your guitar. It’s not very considerate of me to expect you to carry it.”

Tora felt his cheeks burning; of course she’d been reaching for her bag. He was an idiot, he tried to pull his hand away but she held fast to it, “don’t,” she turned pleading eyes on him, “I could do with some human touch you know?” When he nodded his head in acquiescence she added, “I’ll still take my bag though.”

Tora smirked at her, “look at me sweetheart,” when she looked up at him he continued, “you really think your bag is too heavy for me?” Poppy blushed, he was quite muscular, “it’s fine, I’ll keep it,” he finished, pulling her towards the door. Once inside the shop, Tora turned to look down at her, “know whatcha want?” he asked.

She bit her lip debating with herself before deciding to tell him the truth, “ah ya I do, but it’s expensive, I’ll get it and you can treat next time ok?” she offered.

Tora rolled his eyes, starting to feel a little emasculated, first the bag and now this, “Poppy, I got it. The most expensive thing on this menu is ten dollars. If you want a next time I’m paying for that too, now calm down and get whatever ya want.” He encouraged, his hand coming to rest on her lower back as he pushed her gently towards the till. Poppy looked back over her shoulder at him with appreciative eyes. Julri always insisted they go dutch or take turns paying, this was a nice change, not that this was a date, she reminded herself.

A few moments later they were seated together at a small table, Tora poked at his single scoop of strawberry ice cream in its styrofoam bowl as Poppy dug into her triple chocolate brownie sundae. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the decadent monstrosity; she’d even had them put sprinkles on it for her. She looked up at him with narrowed brows at the sound of his laugh, “it’s nothing,” he explained, “you’re just cute s’all.” He finished, reaching between them to wipe some chocolate sauce off the corner of her mouth with his thumb. He popped it into his mouth, sucking it clean.

Poppy watched him in shock, not sure if she was more embarrassed by his words or his actions, “Look Tora, ah, I” he nodded at her to continue, “I really appreciate you doing this for me and I know this might sound really vain of me, and I’m aware I’m the one who asked for ice cream and to hold your hand, but I’m starting to get the impression you might think this is a date and under normal circumstances it probably would be, but I just found out about Julri like an hour ago and I’m hurting and I just need a friend right now, nothing more.”

Tora nodded, staring down at his pink ice cream, of course that was all this was. He fought off momentary disappointment, realizing he didn’t actually care what she wanted him to be to her, as long as she wanted to keep hanging out with him he was happy. Well, for now anyways, if she did choose to date someone later though, he was determined it would be him. He wasn't exactly a good guy but he'd never cheat on her and that was a step up from what she had now wasn't it? He met her gaze, “It’s not vain Poppy, I get it, don’t be embarrassed. I’m just trying to be here for ya. You can call this whatever ya want, I’m just happy you’re not cryin’ anymore.”

The smile she bestowed on him was more than enough of a reward for his understanding, she was so damn beautiful, “thanks Tora, for everything,” she gushed. He just smirked at her and pushed her sundae closer to her.

An atrocious number of spoonfuls later, Poppy was scrapping the bottom of her cup as Tora studied her with mild surprise, she looked up at him, “what?” she asked, taking in his bewildered expression.

“Nothing, just trying to figure out how all that fit into someone so small, didn’t think you’d actually be able to finish it” he said, shrugging his shoulders lazily.

Poppy blushed, “I have a sweet tooth, but you’re right, I probably shouldn’t have eaten all of that, sometimes I feel like I put on weight if I so much as breathe.” She explained sadly.

Tora could feel the beginnings of panic taking hold of his chest, shit, shit, shit, he hadn’t meant to make a comment about her weight, even he knew that was a touchy subject for women. “Look Poppy I-”

She interrupted him, “it’s fine, Jacob pokes fun at me for my weight sometimes too, I really should be on a diet.” She tried to soothe him, a self-deprecating smile on her face.

Tora leaned into her, his response immediate, “I don’t know who the hell Jacob is but he can go fuck himself, your weight is fine, you look fucking amazing. Fuck a diet, you don’t need it,” He exclaimed more passionately than he should have.

Poppy blinked at him in surprise, both flattered and embarrassed by his outburst, “ah, um. I – uh, thank you?” she fumbled, her tongue feeling twisted, she grinned at him, “thanks for trying to give me back some confidence, I was feeling like I might be gross.”

Gross? Tora was so lost, how could she ever be gross? She was beautiful, inside and out, he’d never met anyone else like her. “Poppylan you are the furthest thing from gross,” he reassured.

Poppy raised her eyebrows at him, he’d used her full name, she cocked her head at him, she hadn’t told him her full name. How in the world did he know it? She played along, filing that piece of information away in the back of her mind. “Well, it’s kind of hard not to feel that way when someone cheats on you. Why would they look elsewhere if they’re attracted to you?”

Tora wanted to beat Julri’s face in for making her feel this way, “that’s on him Poppy, not on you. Trust me, you’re beautiful, he’s just a fucking moron that’s thinking with the wrong head.” He explained crudely.

She didn’t respond, unsure what to say to that, he had complimented her again but she wasn’t comfortable with his reference to Julri’s penis. Thinking about his genitals always made her cringe, the one time he had moved her hand down to touch him in the middle of making out, she’d just about had a panic attack. Instead of replying, she collected their cups and moved to throw them in the garbage. He met her at the door with their baggage on his back.

They didn’t speak as he unlocked his bike and reattached the lock to its frame, he stood and looked at her, “should I take ya home now or…” he trailed off, not sure what he was asking exactly.

Poppy studied him, “actually, if you’re not busy, I have some homework to do and don’t really want to be alone with my feelings just yet. Wanna go to the park? I like studying outside.” She offered hesitantly.

Tora grinned at her, he didn’t work tonight and Vince would text him if he needed him to do something, “I’m down for whatever ya want.”

~ ~ ~

“Gah!” Poppy exclaimed, shoving her books forward, her arms crossing in front of her before she threw her head against them, pouting into the picnic table. She didn’t get it, she just didn’t get it. She thought she’d had it after her teacher had re-explained it to her this morning but now, after how emotional she’d been this afternoon, she couldn’t remember what he’d said.

Tora’s fingers stilled on his guitar, she’d asked him to play again once she’d realized he had no work of his own to do. He gazed at her, “what’s wrong?” he asked, certain it wasn’t Julri this time.

She pointed at her math book without lifting her head, her whine muffled by her arms, “I don’t get it.” Tora leaned his guitar against the bench and turned around in his seat next to her, cramming his legs under the table. He pulled her books towards him, curious as to what her tantrum was about. He smirked, seriously? Linear equations? That’s what she was upset about? He wanted to laugh, she was so cute, he was over here ditching calculus three days a week with no problems and she was struggling with algebra?

He poked her in the arm with the butt end of her pencil, “come on sweetheart, sit up, I’ll help ya.” Poppy turned her head and eyed him suspiciously from the table. Tora laughed at her expression, “come on Poppy, I know I look like a thug that doesn’t give two shits about school and that’s mostly true but I promise ya I’m good at math.” He smirked at her, he wasn’t kidding. He had an affinity for numbers, it wasn’t really that surprising though, dealing was math, music was math, collections for Vince was math, hell waiting tables at Alice’s was math. He frowned, realizing even good fighting was math, well, physics, if he was breaking it down to velocity and forces but calculus and physics were basically the same shit at the end of the day.

Poppy sat up and leaned closer, gazing at her notebook, she pointed at question three in her textbook. “I don’t get this one,” she stated softly, giving him a minute to read the problem and then look over what she’d already done.

He erased everything after her mistake, “look, no shame, you just messed up the distributive property, see this,” he said, jabbing his thick finger at the two she had written, “when it’s like this beside the bracket it means you have to apply it to everything within this part of the equation,” he explained, writing out the next line of the problem for her before handing her back her pencil. “Try the next step, on your own, I’ll let ya know if you mess up.”

Poppy pulled the notebook closer to her as she attempted to solve the problem, “careful,” Tora warned a minute later, pointing at a small calculation error. She erased it wordlessly and tried again, solving the problem successfully this time. She smiled at him, “can you help me with the next two?” he nodded at her, the hand closest to her pressed awkwardly against his thigh, while the thumb of his other hand tapped a beat on the table as he waited for her to attempt the next problem.

When she made another mistake he pulled the pencil from her fingers and erased her work before writing it out for her again. “Look, the equal sign means both sides need to be the same, if it doesn’t balance it’s not right. You should work through the equation backwards once you finish if you’re not sure ya got it. That way you’ll catch your own mistakes,” he lectured, finishing the problem for her, “See, ya sub in 5 for y and it doesn’t work. You’re close though, try again.”

After she finished the last question, Poppy beamed at him, grateful for his patience and advice. It was finally clicking for her, his trick about working backwards was helping her find her own errors without him having to point them out. “Thank you Tora! I get it now!” she squealed, throwing her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to her for a hug. He had been so nice to her today.

His own arms circled her, once he recovered from his shock, pressing her chest flush against his, he breathed in the scent of her, his face tucked against her neck. She was so soft; he couldn’t believe she was letting him hold her. He’d been happy this morning when she’d just talked to him, the attention she had showered on him today made him want to never let go of her.

Poppy bit her lip nervously a minute later when Tora still hadn’t released her, shouldn’t he have pulled away by now? Had she messed up again? She had gathered he was attracted to her after his outburst in the ice cream shop but she’d told him she just wanted to be friends. Then again, she’d been the one to hug him. He felt really nice pressed against her but the twisted seated position she was in was starting to get uncomfortable, “Uh, Tora?” she ventured cautiously, “can you let me go now? This hurts my back.”

Tora released her immediately, embarrassed by his own clinginess, “sorry,” he muttered sheepishly, turning away from her, pulling his legs from under the bench, stretching them out as he leaned back, his elbows supporting his weight on the table behind him.

Poppy reached for her things, packing her bag, “no need to apologize, the position was just awkward for me,” she immediately tried to correct herself when he turned concerned eyes on her, “awkward physically, since you’re so much bigger than me, it’s not awkward hugging you,” she clarified, trying to put him at ease. When he didn’t respond she added, “I really appreciate you spending time with me today Tora, you’ve been a really good friend considering we just met this afternoon. Thanks for caring about me.”

He perked up at that, “anytime,” he replied, tossing her an easy smile before reaching for his guitar, standing as he slid it back into its soft shell case. “Where’s home? I’ll drop ya there now unless there’s something else ya wanna do?” he asked.

She smiled up at him, “naw all I want to do is go home now and have a bath and a good cry so I can figure out how to break up with Julri tomorrow.”

Tora bit his tongue, trying to force the idea of her naked in the bath out of his head, he didn’t need to be popping an erection in front of her when she was thinking about how to break up with that bastard. She wasn’t even interested in him that way. He was a friend. _For now_ , his lust argued. His dick twitched. A friend. A _friend._ He reminded himself over and over, trying to make sure his cock got the message.

They walked back to his bike in silence as she handed him her bag to sling across his back. She stood patiently by as he got it ready, only approaching when he gestured at her to come to him. She swung a leg over his front wheel, her back to him as he reached forward, his large hands digging into her waist as he helped her jump up onto his handlebars. He enjoyed the closeness as she directed him to her house.

She hopped off on her own when they reached her home, he handed her backpack to her, staying on his bike, too afraid he’d be tempted to touch her again if he took his hands off the handle bar. She stood there awkwardly for a moment, twisting the toe of her loafers into the sidewalk before taking hold of his arm, pulling herself up in order to press her mouth to his cheek. “Thanks again for being so sweet to me today,” she blurted before ducking quickly into her house, leaving a very perturbed Tora sitting on his bike in the middle of the sidewalk. He glanced at her doorway before turning his bike slowly towards the Balthuman residence. She was just full of mixed signals, if she wasn’t into him…why’d she kiss him? Fuck. He was so confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a teen romance without a little angst? Looking forward to the commentary on this one. Kuddos to anyone who connects this with the easter egg I put in chapter one. :P
> 
> Song suggestion: Ain't it Fun by Paramore (Poppy)  
> Dancing in the Dark by Bruce Springsteen (Tora - listen to the lyrics on this one, it's pure poetry for him "wanna change my clothes my hair, my face" & The entire second & third verses)

Tora was halfway home when his phone buzzed, he pulled it out, hopeful it might be Quincey again, instead he felt cold as he read the message, all his new found confused hopefulness seeping out of him.

_178 Westebrooke Dr N. Remind him why he needs to pay on time._

Tora braked, typing the address into his map app. Fuck. It was on the other side of the city. He looked behind him, debating how long it would take him to pedal there if he booked it. He had his guitar, and was wearing his school uniform. Fuck. So much for his good fucking day. He called Claude.

He picked up on the second ring, “Oi, I need a ride, I texted you the address, come pick me up. I need ya to take me to a job, make sure my duffle is still in the trunk.” Tora muttered into the receiver, annoyed his good mood was gone. What did he expect though? The rage never stayed away for long.

Claude stuck his tongue out to the side as he drove his avatar into a virtual bunker, decimating the zombies he found within, “Ya Bro, give me ten minutes, just wanna finish this level of my game,” Claude replied, Tora could hear shooting noises in the background. Fuck that, he wasn’t waiting.

“No, get your ass over here man. Vince wants this done now,” he spat before hanging up. He knew the follow up text needed to be on the hour. It was never good when Tora kept him waiting.

Claude saved his game and grabbed the keys to his mom’s SUV, hollering at her that he was going out and not to wait up as he slammed the door behind him.

~ ~ ~

Poppy sighed hopelessly for the hundredth time as she soaked, her lilac scented bathwater and vanilla sugar three wick candle doing nothing to soothe her heartbreak. At least the water’s warm, she thought, trying her best to be positive. She had stopped crying twenty minutes ago when she realized she was more upset over the breach of trust then actually losing Julri. Six months was a short relationship, and Erdene was right, he hadn’t always been very nice or considerate towards her. She hadn’t wanted to tell her that she had actually asked Julri if they could see a different movie while they were in line for the tickets yesterday. He had thrown a fit though, like he normally did when she challenged him, and she had given in quickly, like she always did, a little embarrassed by the scene he was making.

She collected the bubbles in her hands before spreading them back out, her mind drifting to Tora, she wasn’t sure how to feel about him. Their relationship was even more short lived then Julri’s. One afternoon was not a lot to go on. It had been a really nice afternoon though. He had been so sweet, and considerate and he was so darn stinkin’ cute. Actually, he wasn’t cute, Julri was cute. Tora was, well, he was, uh, Poppy thought about it for a moment. Maybe sensual was the right word? She bit her lip. His body definitely excited her, she’d never felt so viscerally drawn to someone before. The fact that she knew he felt similarly about her figure made her cheeks tinge a slightly darker shade of pink then they already were from the bathwater.

She’d been devouring romance novels secretly since she was fourteen, she knew her father would never approve of what she was reading. She regularly switched the dust covers on them so she could read them at home and school unnoticed. She always started rushing through the pages rapidly whenever she got to steamy bits, terrified someone might catch her reading something so inappropriate, especially at school. Tora reminded her of the heros from her books. Maybe a little less suave and much more crude but still, he was sweet and talented and chivalrous, and smart and kind, and _sexy_ and, and –her brain stuttered. And she had told him she just wanted to be friends. She sighed for the hundred and first time, that’s the way it should be, she couldn’t just go jumping into something new with the very next boy she met right? Besides, as much as she liked Tora, something about him was off. She hadn’t missed his neck tattoo, although she had meant what she said about the rest of his ink, that one definitely screamed bad news, and there was the fact he had known her real name. She reflected on their afternoon with a new lens, trying to remember if he had said or done anything else strange. She was pensive for a moment until a thought occurred to her, prompting her to cut her bath short.

Poppy stepped out of the tub and dried herself before pulling the bath plug, blowing out her candle as she moved past it. She padded into her room and pulled out the anthology of poems her teacher had lent her, thumbing through it until she found what she was looking for. She knew it! She grabbed the photo of Julri off the floor, where it had landed after she had chucked it at the wall, folding it so she could study the note. It was a perfect match to the poem; she frowned. Maybe lots of people knew this poem? Maybe it was a coincidence? She eyed her math books for a moment, trying to decide if she should give him the benefit of the doubt. She desperately wanted to but her betrayed heart wouldn’t let her. She grabbed her notebook and compared the script. To be fair, he had written mostly numbers, not letters, but the slant was the same and the few letters she could compare were identical. She was sure of it now.

Poppy plopped heavily onto her bed, still dripping. Shit. She had known he’d been too good to be true. She just bet running into her on the roof had been a ‘coincidence’ too. How the hell had he known which locker was hers? Or that she had even been seeing Julri? She stared at the note, reading his blocked slanted printing. Instead of feeling comforted, this time she just felt sick. She pouted. Wasn’t Julri’s deceit enough? Why’d Tora have to be a shady bugger too? Ugh, she threw herself back on her bed, too angry to cry. Why did life have to be so damn unfair?

~ ~ ~

Tora chucked his bike and his guitar in the back of Claude’s SUV before he grabbed his duffle and climbed into the front passenger seat. He’d forgotten it there the last time they’d workout together. Claude gunned it as he sang along to Fat Lip by Sum 41 at the top of his lungs. Tora ignored him, unbuttoning his uniform shirt before peeling it off to shove it in his bag, exchanging it for a black hoodie.

“Because you don’t Know us at all, we laugh when old people fall, But what would you expect with a conscience so small?” Claude shouted, attempting to head bang as he drove. Tora rolled his eyes; the dude was a fucking moron. He disconnected Claude’s phone from the auxiliary jack, replacing it with his own, picking a song he could actually vibe with. Claude didn’t miss a beat, singing along with the new one. “If you feel, so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on, you’re not the only one, so get up! Let’s start a Riot!” Claude glanced at his passenger, “Great choice man!” Tora ignored him, in favour of staring out the window, his mood growing darker by the minute.

When they pulled up, Tora was only mildly surprised it was convenience store, Vince usually had him hit nicer places, “hood up, don’t do anything stupid.” Tora growled at Claude as they got out of the SUV.

Claude flipped up his hood, ensuring it covered his tattoo, and more importantly, his bruised face, “ya man, not like this is the first time I’ve done this,” Claude retorted impatiently.

They strolled into the store casually, making their way towards the back, picking up items as they went. Tora glanced in the curbed mirror above his head, there was a woman in her forties buying cigarettes and lottery tickets; they waited until she left before approaching the counter, now the only patrons in the small shop. Claude set his bag of chips on the counter before asking casually, “busy night?”

The small brunette man behind the counter sighed, “not really, business is slow,” he replied, making small talk as he rang up the young men’s’ purchases.

“That sucks, you own this place?” Claude dug, pretending to reach for his wallet.

“Yup.” Tora didn’t wait; he reached across the counter, grabbing hold of the small man by his collar with both fists before dragging him up and over the kiosk between them, tossing him to the floor. Claude turned and immediately tipped over one of the display shelves, moving to the coolers, pulling out bottles only to bash them against the floor a moment later.

Tora kneeled, pulling the small pleading man’s upper body towards him with one fist in his shirt, his other cocked back at the elbow, ready to deliver a vicious blow. For a moment time stopped for Tora, all he could hear was the blood rushing in his own ears, he breathed deeply, giving himself a moment to retreat within himself, away from what he was about to do, his eyes growing cold as he brought his fist down, his ears immune to the sickening crunch as he broke the man’s nose. Tora hit him three times, that’s all that was needed before the man’s head wobbled useless and bloody on his shoulders. When he stood up, Claude had his hands in the till, stuffing his pockets with wads of cash. Tora snapped his fingers to get his attention and pointed to the door. Claude kicked the store owner on his way out, “fucking pay on time and this shit won’t happen, toolbag.” He spat as the man groaned and rolled himself into the fetal position. Tora said nothing, pushing the door open before stalking over to the hatchback.

Claude chucked a pack of Tora’s favourite smokes onto his friend’s lap before peeling out of the parking lot. Tora opened it and lit up, Numb by Linkin Park blasting from the car speakers. He picked up his phone, exiting out of his music app, he clicked on his message thread, typing out a response to Vince before chucking his phone back in the cup holder.

_it’s done sir._

He crossed his arms and glared out the window, nursing his cigarette as Claude sped, pumped up on adrenaline and the music. Tora just felt empty. He’d been having a good day before this. Wasn’t he entitled to _one_ good fucking day? Why did life have to be so fucking unfair?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so I drastically underestimated how many chapters it would take to get through all my plot notes. I'm on 12 now so my guesstimation is between 16-18. So whatever, I don't imagine many of you are that disappointed in getting a longer story, hahaha. Just wanted to give you a heads up in case you're wondering how the hell I'm gonna wrap it up in the next two chapters.
> 
> K enjoy! Love your feedback, y'all got me grinning like crazy. 
> 
> Songs for this chapter: She's like the wind by Patrick Shwayze (Tora inner thoughts)  
>  Are you gonna be my girl by Jet (What Tora lets Poppy see)

The next day, Tora showed up for school just in time for second period. He had stayed up most of the night smoking in the bushes on the Balthuman grounds, not wanting to come into the house until after Vince went to bed, lest he have to talk to him. He was exhausted, even after he had gone to sleep he’d woken up a few times drenched in sweat, clutching his sheets. The first time, he’d been patient with himself. The second time he’d chucked his pillow at the wall before pounding his fists into the mattress a few times. Eventually, he’d given up on sleep all together and just played his guitar until his brain stopped screaming at him. He frowned as he glanced at her tree, locking up his bike. A little startled by the realization he hadn’t thought of her at all last night.

Poppy was in a foul mood, she’d played nice with Julri when she’d run into him on her way to math, asking him to meet her by the gym after school. He’d agreed readily, suggesting he walk her home since she didn’t have creative writing today. She had just nodded noncommittally, not wanting to let him know just yet that he was never walking her anywhere ever again. She wanted to confront Tora first before she dealt with him. She was more fired up about that boy then Julri.

Tora replayed the ten seconds of Who’s There he was working on for the sixth time, his tired brain causing his fingers to fumble on the frets. Fuck. He’d promised Mr. Clarke forty bars but he only had twenty down and there was only ten minutes left of class. All he wanted to do was see Poppy and then sleep, in that order. Fuck gym. Fuck math. Fuck Alice’s. Actually, scratch that last one. He had to go to work, if he missed another shift Alice would kill him. He needed that job and the old hag had already given him so many chances. K, new plan, Poppy, sleep, Alice, then more sleep, or Claude’s. Tora really didn’t like being home alone with Vince. He was out during the day but he’d probably be home by the time Tora finished his shift. Quincey couldn’t come back soon enough. Christ he was tired.

Mr. Clarke poked his head in on Tora, immediately taking in the exhausted set of his shoulders and the new bruises on his knuckles, “ok kid, whatcha got? Lay it on me.” He prompted, nodding at the double necked guitar in Tora’s hands. Tora played the first twenty bars perfectly for him. “Well, it’s good, only half of what you promised me though. Rough night?” he asked, leaning his shoulder into the doorframe.

Tora just glared at him from beneath his thick lashes, staring the older man down. Every now and then Mr. Clarke tried to ask him questions about home. Tora knew the guy’s heart was in the right place but he had no idea what he was trying to poke his nose into. Realizing the boy was not going to open today either Clarke tried to lend some comfort the only way he knew how, “Sorry Tora, didn’t mean to pry, you know I’m here if you ever need an ear though. Anytime, kid.” He assured him.

Mr. Clarke had tried to get him to open up countless times in the last few years, Tora figured he would have gotten it by now. He nodded, placing the guitar back on the stand, feeling the need to finally dissuade his teacher for good, “Look, I appreciate that ya care but I’m done after this year and will probably never see ya again. My problems are mine, I like you more than any other authority figure I’ve ever met but stop pushing. If ya ask me about my life outside school again I’m gonna stop coming and I don’t want to do that, music is only good part of my day.” He was lying, Poppy was the best part of his day, but he’d concede music was a close second.

Mr. Clarke looked crushed, “ok Tora, I understand. I just know you have it rough and wanted you to know I’m always here if you change your mind.”

Tora shrugged, “you do enough.” He said, pushing past his teacher, heading out of the building.

Poppy stomped towards the giant boy stretched out on the grass under her tree. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows, the first two buttons of his shirt undone, his fingers laced behind his head as he dozed. Poppy glared down at him, too upset to appreciate how calm he looked, she plopped down on her knees beside him, making as much noise as possible as she pulled out his note and her book, folding the spine back so that it would stay open on the page she wanted. He cracked an eye, looking up at her lazily as she bent her book.

He yawned, “hey sweetheart, how’s your day going? Break up with the jackass yet?” he asked, closing his eye again, smiling to himself, she had her hair down today, he loved it when her hair was loose.

She poked him in the chest, hard, he opened his eyes in surprise and glanced at her. She was holding up the book and his note. They made eye contact, long enough for him to register the trouble he was in, “Explain. Now.” she spat.

Tora was wide awake now. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. God damn it. How did she connect them that quickly? Why did she have to be so god damn smart? Better question, how could he have been so fucking stupid? Fuck. He sat up and eyed her nervously, what the fuck did he say? “Uh,” he began uselessly, “I tried to tell you yesterday but you ran away.” He exonerated himself, shifting blame.

Poppy lowered the book, tempted to throw it at him. “What?” She glared at him, in no mood for games, how dare he try to put this on her!

Tora didn’t like the look in her eyes, he’d never seen an expression on her face that cold before, “I tried to tell ya he was a cheat at the end of lunch yesterday but you ran away, so I put that in your locker.” He explained, gesturing to the note in her lap, he didn’t see the point in lying to her.

Poppy’s gaze hardened further, so what if she’d run away, that didn’t excuse his shadiness, “Then why did you pretend not to know me yesterday? Yet you obviously know me so well, you even knew my boyfriend was cheating before me.” She retorted irately.

Tora wasn’t sure what to say, he’d never seen her angry before, she kinda reminded him of a vicious hamster, not even remotely intimidating but ferocious enough he knew he shouldn’t laugh. He did feel like garbage though. He’d only been in her life for one day and he’d already done something to incur her ire. “Look sweetheart, -” he began, intent on clarifying that she had been the one to introduce herself and just assumed he hadn’t known her and really, at the end of the day, he wasn’t responsible for her assumptions, when she interrupted him viciously.

“Stop calling me that, I am NOT your girlfriend,” she snapped, leaning forward to get in his face, her hair flying towards him, her hands on the grass in front of him.

Her aggression ignited him, he was fired up now, too exhausted to control himself, she wanted to fight? Fine. He was good at that. His filter deserted him, “well ya fucking should be, I’m a hell of a lot better than that fucktard you call boyfriend,” he snarled back before his brain could warn him that most definitely should have remained an inner thought.

Poppy’s face contorted through a barrage of emotions before settling on indignant, “who the hell are you to decide who I should date?” she shouted at him, pulling herself up on her knees so she could shove him in the shoulder.

Tora glowered at her, grabbing her wrist before she could make contact with him, “I’m the stupid motherfucker that shoulda gotten to ya first,” He growled, admitting way more than he had intended to when she’d started this.

Poppy paused at that, her gaze softening, “how long have you liked me Tora?” she whispered, the fight leaving her, her arm going limp in his grasp. She was suddenly all too aware of their proximity and his fingers on her skin; she could feel his callouses where they rubbed against her, his grip tight but not painful.

Tora turned pleading eyes on her, the gravity of what he’d said finally catching up with his sleep deprived mind, “please don’t freak,” when she just stared at him he added, “like a year?”

Poppy’s inner alarm bells started shrieking at her, he’d noticed her a year ago? How had she never noticed him? Oh god, she felt sick. How much did he know about her? “A year?” she repeated, trying to decide whether or not to panic and run or hear him out.

Tora could tell she was pulling away, her guard flying up to keep him out, he’d seen it so many times, “Poppy, give me a chance,” he pleaded, pulling her wrist closer in a helpless attempt to negate the emotional distance in her eyes; yesterday had gone so well, how did things go so wrong?

She scrutinized his gaze, she’d already spent an afternoon with him, he hadn’t seemed like a creep. Making up her mind, she sighed, plopping down on her bottom beside him, “so what, you just thought I was cute and started stalking me?” she asked flippantly, as he released her wrist.

Tora looked chagrined, “don’t say it like that, it’s not like I ever followed ya,” _before yesterday_ , he amended to himself, “you just always sit out here and I hangout over there,” he explained, pointing at the bike rack, “and we have the same lunch.”

Poppy eyed the spot he pointed at, conceding that sharing the same space wasn’t that weird, “If you don’t follow me, how’d you know which locker was mine?”

Tora eyed her cautiously; glad she didn’t look ready to bolt from him anymore, “You have my old locker, it’s where I first noticed ya. I was watching to see what unlucky fucker was gonna get it. But then I felt really shitty about it when I saw it was you. Was originally gonna ask if ya wanted to switch but I figured ya probably wouldn’t want to talk to me and I didn’t want to scare ya.”

Poppy glanced up at him, “why would you feel bad about a locker? And why would you think I wouldn’t want to talk to you?” she asked, trying to decide whether to call bullshit or not.

Tora sighed and tilted his head back, resting it on the tree behind him, feeling his spine cracking with the movement, “I got mad one day and punched it. I dented it pretty bad, tried to bend the metal back but it never opened properly after that. It was a pain in the ass sometimes even for me and you’re so small I just thought it would be a bitch for ya to have to put up with.” He explained, exhaling before he took on her second question. “Poppy, you squeaked when you ran into me yesterday. Legit squeaked. I know what I look like. You don’t have to play stupid to spare my feelings.”

Poppy sighed, feeling called out but still choosing to ignore his assumption she was weak, “do you punch inanimate objects a lot Tora?” she asked, pointing at his bruised knuckles when he looked down at her.

He smirked at her, “fair amount actually, ya,” he joked, hoping to get her to smile at him again. She just raised her brows at him in apathy.

Poppy didn’t think that was funny at all, she knew a lot of angry young men because of the sports centre her dad took her to but she didn’t think punching things outside the gym was a good way to solve problems or deal with emotions. “You used my full name yesterday. How’d you know it?”

Tora huffed, annoyed the interrogation wasn’t over yet, “your sleaze ball boyfriend buys his weed from a buddy of mine. He was on the phone with you one day when he came by to grab, heard him call ya Poppylan.”

Poppy tilted her face up to stare at him, holding his gaze, “how did you even know we were dating?” she inquired, mildly relieved he had a reasonable excuse for everything so far. She didn’t like the idea of potentially having a stalker.

Tora raised his brows at her, wondering just how many more questions she had, “I had detention one day and when I came out for my bike he was kissing on ya by the gate.” He left out the part about almost falling off his bike when he’d realized it was her.

Poppy grew flush, she knew exactly what day he was referring to, Julri had been pretty aggressive with the PDA and she’d had to tell him to stop. She was mortified he’d seen that. “If you’re always over there” she asked, nodding towards the bike rack, “why didn’t you come say hi sooner?”

Tora scratched the back of his neck, answering her sheepishly, “aside from not wanting to make ya uncomfortable, there’s the fact that you’re not very approachable with ya nose always in a book and I never had anything worth saying to you before yesterday.”

“Oh,” Poppy murmured at a loss for words. She played with the pleats of her skirt as she sat beside him in silence.

Tora had his feet planted, his knees bent, forearms resting on them as his hands dangled in the air, he looked over at her, “ya done with the third degree now?” he asked, punctuating it with a yawn, his tiredness returning now that his panicked adrenaline had left him.

Poppy ran her hand through her hair pushing it back and off her face, “ya sorry for being so aggressive. I was just angry, I felt like a fool last night. Thanks for being honest.” She still didn’t know what to think about his confession though. A year was a long time to have a crush on someone you didn’t really know. She was very glad she’d been clear yesterday about just wanting to be friends. How must he have felt while they hung out? She studied him, he was right; she probably would have shot him down if he’d asked her out before she’d gotten to know him a little. He was intimidating and looked like a thug. He was so sweet though.

Tora met her perusal head on, catching her gaze, drawing her into his own, before speaking, “I didn’t mean to deceive to you. I just wanted to comfort you. He did a shitty thing and you deserve better.”

Poppy read the sincerity in his eyes, her heart clenching, how could he just say something like that? She didn’t know what to do with what she was feeling, “like who, you?” she snapped. Annoyed he made her feel so disconcerted.

He shrugged a heavy shoulder, “if ya gave me a chance,” he didn’t look away, “ya know how I feel about ya, but I’d settle for friends if that’s what you want.” He compromised, adding _for now_ to himself.

Poppy broke their eye contact first, turning to look down at her hands, her mind wandering back to her bath. She did want to give him a chance, but she wasn’t even single yet, and she had never thought she’d be the type to jump from relationship to relationship. Was she rebounding? Clinging to the first guy who wanted her after the sting of Julri’s betrayal? Did she really like him back or was he just there for her yesterday and, and, and she was so confused. Why did relationships have to be so hard? She needed time to think about it at least, he’d waited a year to talk to her, he could wait a little longer while she figured out how she felt about him right? “I just want to be friends,” she murmured.

Tora’s brow twitched, well that stung worse than iodine on open wounds. He sighed in annoyance with himself, he’d been expecting it but it still hurt. “Sure thing Poppy, whatever ya want.” He muttered climbing to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Poppy called out to him, surprised by his sudden exit. She really hoped she hadn’t hurt him too badly.

Tora turned his head over his shoulder to look at her, yawning again before he answered her, “home, I’m beat. I need a nap before work. And unlike you _sweetheart_ , I don’t need math class.”

Poppy grinned at his joke, the emphasis on ‘sweetheart’ not lost on her, “where’s work?” she asked, desperate to have the conversation end on a more positive note.

Tora smirked, turning to face her; pleased she still wanted to talk to him. He fished his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, before tossing it at her, “give me your number and I’ll text ya the answer.” He teased with a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are into this enough to read more chapters. :) Let me know what you think of this one!
> 
> Song suggestions: Leavin' by Jesse McCartney   
>  IDGAF by Dua Lipa

Poppy blew her bangs out of her eyes for the fourth time in as many minutes, annoyed she had forgotten a hair tie that morning. She bit her lip, cocking her head to the side, trying to decide if she’d gotten the colours right or not. She stared at the molten gold eyes that stared back at her from the canvas; starting to blush the longer she examined them. Oh ya, she’d definitely gotten them right. She still couldn’t shake his look from the other day. She didn’t know how to describe his gaze but she’d definitely recaptured it if the ache between her thighs had anything to say about it.

She was hopeless, she should be thinking about Julri right now and what she was going to say to him, not Tora. She pulled out her phone when she was sure her teacher was busy with another student, typing a quick text to Erdene. She had called her last night before her bath and filled her in on both Julri’s betrayal and Tora, needing a girlfriend’s advice.

_What should I say to Julri?_

Erdene looked down at the text as she bit into her burrito, thinking for a moment before texting her best friend back, _Tell him he’s a douche, ya know about the other girl and you’re not even mad cause you got a new man now too._

She took another bite of her wrap, laughing at something Jacob said before her phone dinged again, _but that’s not true!_

Erdene rolled her eyes, _Yes it is! You were all about Tiger boy yesterday. And I quote, “I’m so disappointed, he’s so sweet Erdene, and smart! He helped me with my math. Why couldn’t I have met him first?” You didn’t even cry when you told me about Julri you were too busy gushing about what’s his face._

Poppy blushed down to her toes, pressing the phone face down into her thigh, glancing at the students to either side of her, relieved when she realized neither of them were paying her any attention. She had said that hadn’t she? Oh god. Her phone vibrated in her hand again, she flipped it over cautiously, mortified by what Erdene had written.

 _Tell the jerkoff whatever you want, as long as he knows you’re done with him who cares? And then go get your claws into Tiger boy._ She had attached a RAWR gif of a blonde woman clawing at the air. 

Poppy texted her back feverishly, _don’t encourage that kind of behaviour, I just met him and I haven’t even broken up with Julri yet._ She sent back a gif of a cartoon hamster covering its eyes blushing as it danced on the spot. Disappointed that Erdene had been no help she shoved her phone back in her backpack at her feet before gazing back at the canvas. “Oh what are you looking at?” she muttered to her painted subject before picking back up her brush. The student to the right of her glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, concern evident in his gaze, before he nudged his seat a little further away from her.

Erdene’s text lit up the dark recesses of her bag, _Come on Pops, who cares what other people think? You know you want him_ ;P

~ ~ ~

Poppy dragged her feet on her way to the gym, she didn’t want to have to do this, she just wanted him to disappear, as if he never were. He greeted her with a warm smile, “Hey beautiful,” he welcomed her, moving towards her for a kiss before Poppy raised a hand to halt his advance.

“Don’t touch me Julri,” she told him flatly, her eyes cold.

Julri cocked his head at her, what was up with her? He knew she didn’t like too much PDA but she usually let him kiss her hello. Maybe she had a bad day? “What’s wrong babe? You fail another math test?” He asked, his face inquisitive before contorting into shock. She was glaring daggers at him, if looks could kill he’d be six feet under already.

“This isn’t about me. This is about you. You will never touch me again Julri, we’re over. I’m done with you. Go date your other girl.” She said before turning to walk away from him.

Julri was incensed by her words, she knew about Mimi? She was done with him? What? She didn’t just get to decide that! She was his girlfriend damn it, Mimi was just a side piece till she decided she was ready to meet his needs. This couldn’t be happening. He ran after her, grabbing her wrist. “Poppy, let’s talk about this, don’t just walk away from me. We’re good together, don’t give up on this. I’ll get rid of her, just say we can work this out.”

She whipped around to look at him, disgusted by how confident he looked, “no Julri, we’re done, you’re a self-centered, childish, cheating jerk and I have no desire to work things out with you.”

Julri didn’t like what she had to say, not one bit. How dare she insult him after he’d been so patient with her? “Well, maybe if you hadn’t been such a prude and let me touch something I wouldn’t have felt the need to cheat!” He whined.

Poppy couldn’t believe what she was hearing, how could she have ever liked him? “Let me go Julri,” she warned with more patience then she felt.

Julri responded with most childish thing she’d ever heard, “make me.”

~ ~ ~

_So I punched Julri._

Tora howled with laughter, Alice was giving him side eye as he packed his bag. He’d asked Poppy if she’d finally broken up with her slime ball right before he started his shift, she’d filled him in a little but he hadn’t had the chance to read her last text till now. He messaged her back, shoving his phone in his pocket.

_that’s the best thing i’ve ever read :P_

“What’s got you in such a good mood kid?” Alice asked, jabbing her pipe at him.

He smirked at her, shouldering his bag, “none of ya business ya old hag,” he retorted before wincing in pain.

Alice pulled her fan back to her, satisfied she’d whacked him hard enough to leave a bump, “learn some damn manners or I’ll get that son of mine to beat them into ya.” She warned.

“ya, ya, I know,” Tora muttered rolling his eyes as he left the building.

~ ~ ~

Claude took another hit from his bong to the left of Tora as his thumbs moved over the controller, his eyes fixed on the tv. Claude’s basement had a pretty sweet set up, nowhere near as good as Quincey’s game room but definitely better than the shitbox Tora called a bedroom. Claude’s mom let him live down here, his bedroom right off the rec room they were currently sitting in. Claude thought it was pretty rad but Tora suspected Claude’s mom was just trying to keep him away from the rest of his siblings.

Tora had just levelled up when they both heard stomping coming down the stairs behind them, “hey, sup, your mom let me in,” Julri greeted Claude, ignoring the other boy on the couch, “I was hoping for a dime bag?”

Claude nodded, disappearing into his room, Tora glanced at Julri out of the corner of his eye, just about dropping his controller at the sight of him. He paused his game and turned to look at him fully. He had one hell of a shiner, his eye was half swollen closed. Tora bit his lip to keep from laughing, fucking hell, this was even better than he imagined. When she’d said she’d punched him he’d pictured some sissy hit to his shoulder or something. This was so much better.

“- the fuck happened to your face?” he asked, trying his best to keep a smug look off his own.

Julri eyed him cautiously for a minute before lying smoothly, “I got jumped.”

“Oh ya?” Tora bit his tongue, hard, it was taking everything in him not to snicker, this was too fucking good. He smirked at the smaller boy, “what’d they want?”

Julri shrugged, “my wallet,” he answered lamely.

Tora knew he should stop but he couldn’t help it, he hated the little turd so much, “how ya gonna pay for your dope then? Don’t tell me ya came empty handed.” He warned, putting as much intimidation into his voice as he could, considering how close he was to laughter, it didn’t come out anywhere near as terrifying as he’d wanted.

Julri shrunk back at the look Tora gave him, who the hell was this guy? He’d thought Claude was tough but this guy was on a whole other level. He studied him for a moment, taking in the tattoos, long hair, spacers and the muscles. Holy shit the muscles, the dude was ripped. Julri’s gaze dropped to the larger boy’s hands. Poppy’s tiny fist had fucked his face right up, he could only imagine what this guy could do to him, “naw of course not, stole some cash outta my mom’s purse before coming by.” He lied, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Claude returned, baggy in hand, sensing the tension in the room, “Don’t mind Tora, he’s always grumpy,” he told Julri, handing him the weed in exchange for the bills he held out to him. He walked Julri out, when he returned Tora was playing his game again. “Why’d ya scare him dude?”

Tora shrugged, “kid said he got jumped, just wanted to make sure he knew we don’t front,” he explained, a shit eating grin on his face. He thought back to the conversation he’d overheard her having with Erdene the other day, _Violence scares her eh?_ She was pretty bloody violent herself, was she scared of herself the same way he was of his own violence? Did they have more in common than he thought? A shiner like that didn’t happen by accident. She obviously knew how to hit. That thought turned him on more than it should have. Fuck he liked that girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha Poppy gets to see a new side of Tora...
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Song suggestion: Van Horn by Saint Motel (first half)  
> Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen (second half)
> 
> (huge shout out to dbrae77 for turning me on to Van Horn! I listen to it a lot now and think it's perfect for this chapter!)

“So your assignment this week is to pick one of the three quotes on your handout and write me a one page response on what you think it means and if you agree or disagree with this week’s philosopher,” Poppy’s teacher explained, handing out the pages as the bell rang. Poppy loved these assignments, they were so much fun. She glanced over her page, well nevermind, those were dark weren’t they? She folded it and placed it in her bag before heading to math.

Tora was killing it, after the good rest he’d had last night he was in a great mood. Poppy was single, had punched the dipshit so that he didn’t have to, and she’d asked him to have lunch with her again. Who’s There was gonna be his bitch by the end of the week, his mind was in it. Mr. Clarke pushed open the door, “Well, sounds like you’re feeling better today,” he stated casually, listening as Tora continued to play, moving into a particularly challenging rift. Tora grinned at him but didn’t reply. “Proud of you kid,” Mr. Clarke tossed to him before leaving the room, satisfied with his progress. Tora had more than made up for being behind yesterday.

Poppy smiled up at Tora as he approached their tree, pleased he had his guitar again. She loved listening to him play. “Hey,” she greeted cheerily as he sat down beside her and took her hand, bringing it to his face as he examined her knuckles.

“I saw Julri’s face, wanted to make sure ya didn’t hurt yourself,” he explained to the quizzical look she gave him, releasing her hand, satisfied Julri had been the only one to walk away with injury.

Poppy giggled, “come on Tora, give me a little credit, I’ve only been boxing for six years now, I think I know how to throw a jab without hurting myself.” Tora’s confounded but impressed face sent her into a full on giggle fit, “ah, so there are things you don’t know about me.” She added once she’d gotten control of her laughter.

He smirked at her, grabbing his guitar before dragging it over his lap, she had no idea what she did to him. Boxing? What a ferocious hamster indeed, he was a little surprised now that she hadn’t tried to clock him yesterday with how angry she’d been. “Alright then, tell me more shit I don’t know,” he said, grinning at her.

She thought about it for a moment, “I want to be an editor one day, it’s my dream,” she told him optimistically, “what do you want to do?” She asked, oblivious to how loaded her simple question was.

Tora stalled, the gears in his brain grinding to a halt, he had never thought about it, he’d never had the freedom to choose. He was a thug, an attack dog. That’s all he’d ever be, people like him didn’t get to pick. If given the option, he had no idea what he’d choose, “uh, haven’t thought about it.” He replied lamely.

Poppy frowned, “you’re graduating this year aren’t you?” she asked, “have you not applied for post-secondary?”

Tora looked at her from beneath his brows; couldn’t they talk about something else? “No, not going. I already have a job lined up once I finish this year. Also, graduation is a big ‘if’, I cut a lot of class sweetheart.”

Poppy stared down at her skirt, “if you already have a job why did you say you don’t know what you want to do?” She asked, turning her doe eyes on him.

Tora smirked at her, there she went making assumptions again, “I never said I was happy about it. Having a job and doing what you want are not always synonymous sweetheart.” He chuckled, he supposed first period English was good for something, he’d learned that word this morning, didn’t think he’d have a reason to use it already.

Poppy’s face fell, that was a shame, he should be able to pursue something he liked, she hoped he didn’t have too much disappointment in his life. That reminded her, “Hey, wanna help me with more homework?” she asked, beaming at him.

Tora snorted, fuck, he wanted to be her boyfriend, not her tutor, this better not be the only reason she was still talking to him. He sighed, “ya, sure, more algebra?” he asked.

Poppy unfolded a piece of paper, “no, it’s Philosophy. I have to pick one of these three quotes and write a paper on what I think about them.” Tora accepted the paper as she held it out for him, reading the options.

_Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you._

_Man is the cruelest animal._

_I am a forest, and a night of dark tress: but he who is not afraid of my darkness, will find banks full of roses under my cypresses._

“Nietzsche eh?” He said, the words on the page making him uncomfortable. He didn’t want to discuss any of them with Poppy, his personal life experience lending him an inability to discuss any of them dispassionately. 

Poppy nodded, “ya, which one do you think I should pick?” she asked, moving closer to him so she could see the page as well. She leaned against his arm, “the only one I don’t mind is the last one, but I have no idea what to write. Usually it’s easy for me.” She told him, placing her finger on it.

Tora turned his head to her, “pick that one then, I’m good with numbers, shit with words though. Sorry I can’t help this time.” He said, handing her back the page, hoping to dissuade her from pushing this conversation.

She smiled at him, “ok, well thanks anyways, also, I made you a lunch, to apologize for being so mean to you yesterday,” she said, pulling her bag to her, digging in it before handing him a bento box.

He stared at her in surprise, she’d made him lunch? To apologize? For what? For confronting him about being shady? Or for shooting him down? Fuck she was confusing. She didn’t want to date him but she wanted to hold his hand, kiss his cheek, and make him lunches? “Uh, thanks?” he said, popping open the lid. The lunch she’d made him just muddled him further. She’d made him a rice ball in the shape of a tiger.

Poppy smiled at him, “get it? Cause of your name?” she giggled, before her face dropped when he just continued to stare at it in surprise. She reached for it, crushed, “if you don’t want it, or think it’s weird, it’s fine. I know they’re not everyone’s cup of tea and I guess it is a little weird. I just – well I thought-”

Tora grabbed her wrist, preventing her from pulling the meal away from him, “naw sweetheart, I like it, it’s cute, just, uh, took me by surprise is all,” he released her and grabbed his phone. Snapping a picture, he was sending this to Quincey. He’d eat this shit up. Probably want to make them himself.

He fumbled both the bento and his phone as Poppy suddenly appeared in his lap, her chest crushed against him, her face an inch from his, one hand fisted above his breast pocket, the other reaching for the phone he held aloft over his head. “Oh my goodness, no! Don’t take pictures!” She shrieked, trying to clamour over him.

She was too close, his instincts screamed at him to shove her off or kiss her. He couldn’t do either, “SIT!” he thundered as she shrunk back into her seated position beside him.

“Sorry,” she whispered, “but please, it’s for your eyes only, if you want to take pictures I’ll make you something else another day.” She pleaded, her hands coming to tangle themselves in the sleeve of his shirt again.

Tora studied her, she sounded so sad, “Not that I’m objecting to more food but why? It’s cute, my buddy’s gonna love it. What’s the big deal?” He asked, still baffled by her reaction.

She sucked in her bottom lip apprehensively, “Julri’s friends would tease him about it, when I made them for him. He told me they were immature and stupid.”

Tora sighed, annoyed, “Poppy. Listen to me closely, quit making assumptions about me. That dipshit and I have nothing in common. Nothing, ya hear me? Quit trying to compare us.” He growled, frustrated that she would even remotely consider he’d react in a similar manner. She was fucking adorable; the bento was fucking adorable, he loved it. Holding her gaze, he grabbed the rice Tiger before taking a giant bite out of it.

She giggled at him, “ok Tora. Sorry,” she smiled, taking a small nibble of her own lunch, reassured by his speech and his actions. He was right; he wasn’t like Julri at all, in a good way. _Get your claws into Tiger boy,_ Erdene’s text bolstered her to ask her next question. “Hey Tora, I bought tickets for the fair before I found out about Julri, I asked Erdene if she’d go with me but she’s busy and Jacob gets motion sick so he won’t go on rides with me. Would you be willing to go with me? They’re for tomorrow; I know it’s kind of short notice so it’s ok if you’re busy.”

Tora finished his rice ball before answering her; she’d asked two other people to go with her first. Did that mean it wasn’t a date? Were they just hanging out as friends again? Hanging out in the afternoon was one thing but promising his evening could be tricky, especially if Vince texted him. He weighed his options, if Vince did text him he could always fake sick and bail. Quincey was coming back Saturday, maybe Vince would leave him alone for the night? Hell, sometimes Vince didn’t text him at all. He’d take his chances, plus he’d never been to a fair, could be fun, “Sure sweetheart, I’ll take ya.”

~ ~ ~

Tora had met her at the gate after school the next day, they’d spent their lunch together again, he’d agreed to take her home so she could change before they headed to the fair grounds. He’d already changed into street clothes after class, using the ones he kept stashed in his locker in case Vince texted while he was in class.

That’s how he found himself alone in her bedroom, poking around while she changed in the bathroom, her parents still at work. Her room was cute, just like her, she had stuffed animals everywhere, on her bed, her desk chair, hell there were even a few on her bookshelves. The one had weird eyes; he stood to turn it around so it wasn’t looking at him when one of the book titles caught his attention. It couldn’t be. He picked it up, flipping it over so he could read the back. A shit-eating grin spread across his face. Maybe she wasn’t as innocent as she looked. She read the same trashy shit Quincey did. He knew how _explicit_ they were. He held back a groan, thinking about her in her underwear in the other room. When he felt a physical reaction to his thoughts beginning to stir below his belt, he put the book back, determined to distract himself with something else. She had a half-finished canvas to the right of him. She’d set herself up a small studio in that corner of the room. He wandered over to it, it was excellent, she’d finished painting the head but looked like she was still working on the rest. He stared at the tiger, trying to figure out what was so damn familiar about it. He cocked his head to the side, studying it. It was lounging on a rock, its large powerful paws hanging off the ledge, it was almost stoic. Just staring back at him, its eyes looked alive. He heard Poppy moving around behind him.

She came to stand at his shoulder, “Do you like it?” she asked, a small smile on her lips.

He didn’t look at her, his gaze still narrowed on the canvas, “ya, it’s really realistic, like he’s gonna jump off the canvas.” He peered closer at it, disturbed by the familiarity he felt with it, “He looks hungry,” Tora replied, turning at the sound of her gasp. He ran his gaze the length of her, she’d squeezed herself into skinny jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. The shirt wasn’t overly tight but he’d never seen her in jeans before, the curve of her ass and hips, the juncture between her thighs, on display for him for the first time.

Poppy swallowed, she’d gasped when he’d aptly named what she’d been trying to pin down for most of the week. ‘Hungry’ was definitely the right word to describe the eyes she’d painted. ‘Hungry’ was how he was looking at her right now. It had taken only a split second for his honeyed orbs to transition from curiosity to starving. She took a step back, her heart hammering in her chest. He took one towards her. They stood only inches from each other, neither one of them moving, Poppy tilted her face up to look at him, why’d he have to be so big? Maybe she wouldn’t be so nervous if he didn’t take up all her breathing room. Her room, oh god, they were in her bedroom, alone, in an empty house. She bit her lip. What had she been thinking?

Tora was on fire, his jaw clenched so tight it hurt. That part of her body had been a mystery to him for so long. All he wanted to do was touch her, to cup her bottom and pull her against him so he could finally taste her, to run his palms over her hips and rub her between her legs until she was moaning in pleasure. Hell he’d even take the time to kiss every inch of her slowly like the men in her trashy books if she’d let him. He glanced at the bed over her shoulder for a split second, warring with himself, would she let him? If he made it feel good enough for her would she stop him? He reached for her, his hands on the tops of her hips, pulling her to him. He stared down at her as he moved a rough hand up to cup her neck and cheek, his thumb resting next to her ear, searching her face for permission.

Poppy had fallen into him, his hands giving her no choice in the matter, his lower body was pressed flush against hers, she could feel his cock as it pressed into her abdomen, trapped between them. She couldn’t breathe, he was too much, he was too big, too hard, this was all too much. And then, the panic set in. She wasn’t ready for this, it was all too daunting. She hadn’t been ready for Julri, and he was like a bunny hill in comparison to Tora’s black diamond downhill freefall. How the hell would she stop him once he started? Julri never pushed after she said no but sometimes he’d keep kissing her to prevent her from speaking. Would Tora do the same? No. That couldn’t happen. She desperately wanted him to kiss her but she could tell from the hard rod poking her that he’d want more. She wasn’t ready! Oh god. A year, he’d wanted her for a year. She couldn’t breathe! What should she do? How did she stop this?

Her phone started ringing. He ignored it, his hand tightening on her hip before sliding backwards towards her bottom as he dipped his mouth towards hers.

She pushed away from him, his fingers grazing the top of her butt pockets before retreating to her desk, grateful something had destroyed the moment. She answered, without looking at the caller ID, in a rush to have someone else in the room with them, “ah, hello?” she answered breathlessly, her face fell when she heard the voice on the other end, “Julri? Are you kidding me?”

Tora stared at her for a long moment, trying to get back in control of his body, trying to slow the rush of blood pounding in his ears and the length of his manhood. He’d never wanted anything so badly in his life, but she’d pushed him away. He thought about the evening they had planned. The rides she had told him she wanted to go on. He wasn’t sure he could do it without trying to touch her again. His brows snapped low over his eyes at the sound of her ex’s name. His lust immediately replaced with rage. Oh no. No fucking way. That little fucker was _not_ trying to talk to her right now. Not after what he’d just interrupted.

“No, Poppy I’m not, we both did and said things we didn’t mean the other day, let me take you to the fair like we planned and let’s talk about this?” his whining reached Tora’s ears. He extended his hand towards Poppy, silently asking for the phone. She shot him a questioning look before handing it over to him.

He took it, shoving it to his ear as he turned away from her, “Listen up fucktard, she’s with me now, you call her again ya really will get jumped, and I guarantee ya I punch a hella lot harder than she does, ya feel me?” He growled menacingly into the phone before hanging up on him. He looked over his shoulder to see Poppy gapping at him. He cocked a brow at her, “what?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, lots to unpack in this chapter. Enjoy! Can't wait to hear your feedback. Your comments from yesterday made my day. :D I even got up early and finished my yard work ahead of schedule so I could post this you, didn't want ya to have to wait all day again!  
> I would strongly suggest listening to the music this time ♥
> 
> Song suggestions:  
> Cringe by Matt Maeson  
> Anti-everything by Lost Kings   
> I Want More by Kaleo

“Listen up fucktard, she’s with me now, you call her again ya really will get jumped, and I guarantee ya I punch a hella lot harder than she does, ya feel me?” He growled into the phone before hanging up on him. He looked over to see Poppy gapping at him. He cocked a brow at her, “what?”

She opened and shut her mouth a few times before settling on what to say, “Did you just threaten to _beat_ him after telling him I’m yours now?” she shrieked.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Yes to the first, no to the second?” he responded, still not quite sure why she was so upset. Did she actually want the dickwad to take her out instead of him?

“You said I’m with you!” she argued, leaning back on her desk in disbelief, so much for him agreeing they were just friends, first whatever a moment ago had been and now this. He was unbelievable.

Pff, her and her damn assumptions, she really needed to stop that, “you _are_ with me right now, like in the same room, this is my time with ya. He can bugger off.”

Her eyes narrowed at him dangerously, “you know he took it the same way I did and you did it on purpose. Don’t play dumb with me Mr.”

He smirked at her, she was hot when she was mad, she was right though, he had said it on purpose. He hoped he could make it a true statement before Julri figured it out, “well it’s not my problem neither of ya take me literally enough.” He snickered.

“Tora!” She yelled, banging the palm of her hand against her desk as she leaned against it, “you can’t just threaten people like that!”

He fought off a laugh, she thought that was bad? And here he’d thought he’d done a good job of holding himself back. Oh boy, he could just imagine what she’d have to say about his main job. He crossed his arms and smirked at her, “Why not?” he asked seriously, “I doubt he’s gonna bother ya now. You wanted him to leave ya alone didn’t ya? Problem solved.”

Poppy was flabbergasted, why not? Was he serious? “Of course I want him to leave me alone, and I don’t know Tora, how about morality for starters?” she retorted.

He cocked his head at her, glad to hear she wasn’t still interested in the pipsqueak, “says the girl that punched him in the face.” He responded with a shit-eating grin.

“He put hands on me first!” she shouted defensively, instantly regretting it a second later when she heard the ferocity in his tone.

“He did _what_?” Tora snarled. Oh he was going to tear that motherfucker apart, no more warnings. He might end up curb stomping the little bitch. Lil’ poetic justice.

Poppy was on him in an second, her hands reaching up to grab his face, forcing his angry distant gaze back to her, “Don’t you even _think_ about hurting him you thug! I do not need you to solve my problems for me. I took care of it. The black eye is enough punishment. He knows not to touch me again ok?”

His gazed burned into her; they faced off, a battle of blink ensuing as they fought with their eyes. He just wanted to beat Julri’s face in, what the fuck was the problem with that? It wasn’t like he was going to do it in front of her. He’d already promised himself he wouldn’t give her nightmares.

He was outrageous, there was no way she was letting him anywhere near Julri, even if he was doing it out of some kind of twisted chivalrous gesture. She didn’t need anyone fighting for her honour but herself. Besides, all Julri’d done was grab her wrist to try to keep her there to listen to him. Not like he’d tried to hurt her. Her eyes softened, entreating Tora to give in to her.

Finally he blinked, sighing, he pulled her hands away from his face, “fine, you win. I won’t touch him. But if he calls ya again when I’m around I’m making good on my threat.” He warned. She rolled her eyes, pushing away from him before picking up her phone, “whatcha doing?” he asked.

“Obviously blocking him, I told you you’re not touching him,” she retorted, slipping the phone into a small purse hanging off the back of her door before lifting it over her head, slinging it across her body. “You ready to go?”

~ ~ ~

Poppy took another bite of her cotton candy, the sleeve of his zip up hoodie slipping down her arm as she brought the fluffy treat to her lips. He’d given it to her when she’d whined about being cold earlier; assuring her he was fine in just his t-shirt. His arm was slung over the bar behind her as they rode the Ferris wheel. “Wow, the view is even better up here than on the school roof,” she whispered in awe as they came to a stop at the top of the wheel.

Tora glanced down at her, his lips upturned at the sight of her, she looked cute swimming in his sweater, “ya, it’s alright.” He replied, not bothering to look. He didn’t imagine it was worth taking his eyes off her. Her hair was down again, fluttering in the breeze, tickling his arm. She kept putting it up and taking it down depending on the ride.

She turned her head up at him, “Hey Tora, can I ask you a question?” she inquired softly.

He studied her for a moment, she looked serious, he suddenly felt nervous, “uh, sure?”

She looked down and fiddled with the cuff of his sweater sleeve before bolstering enough courage to bring up the question she’d been meaning to ask for days. “What does the tattoo on your neck mean?”

Tora inhaled heavily, pulling his outstretched arm back into him, suddenly uncomfortable with the open posture. He supposed it had only been a matter of time before she started poking around about his life. He didn’t know how to answer her. He wanted to lie. “What do you think it means?” he asked instead, trying to put off the inevitable.

She shrugged, “I think it’s a gang tattoo but you told me to stop making assumptions about you,” she replied nonchalantly.

He assessed her, looking for any traces of fear or disgust on her face, he found none, “it is,” he acknowledged, not sure what she was hoping to achieve from this conversation.

She nodded and bit her lip, “is that the job you said you have lined up?” she asked, discomfort seeping into her tone unintentionally.

He crossed his arms, trying to shield himself against her distain, “what if it is?” he retorted, his words more a statement than a question. His arm shot out, catching her, holding her still as the wheel lurched forward, carrying them back towards the ground, picking up speed.

Poppy looked down at the arm he had braced in front of her, his palm on the top of her thigh, his tricep tucked under her breasts as she fell against it before righting herself. He took his arm back and she immediately missed the warmth of his hand. She looked up at him, he was looking away from her, “Tora, why do you want to be part of something so dangerous?” She didn’t get it, he was so sweet to her, she knew he was intimidating and she was under no delusions he couldn’t back it up after what he’d said to Julri; and he was angry a lot, but why commit himself to something like that? He was so smart, he could do so many other things.

He shrugged, “not all of us get a choice. Besides, I’m good at what I do, gonna make a lot of money in a few years,” he justified, wanting to end this topic of discussion as soon as possible.

She frowned, “what in the world do you do? How could you possibly make money riding around getting in street fights?” she questioned seriously, unintentionally displaying how little she knew about his world.

Tora smirked at her, amused by her description, “sweetheart you are seriously underestimating my level of thug, don’t worry about what I do. It doesn’t matter and I don’t want to talk about it, not with you.”

She giggled, “oh ya, I’m sure you’re boss level thug,” she teased, “what about your parents? They’re just cool with you being in a gang?” she asked scrunching up her nose.

He fixed her with a dark look, “pick another question,” he warned dangerously.

Poppy shrunk back cringing; he’d never been so cold to her before, she was quiet for a moment, debating whether she should even open her mouth again. Finally she landed on a question she figured was pretty generic, hoping not to upset him again, “do you have any siblings?”

“Try again,” he snapped, his patience wearing thin. Why did she insist on playing twenty questions? Did he look like an open book to her? The tattoo was usually enough to ward off questions. He had obviously made her feel way too comfortable with him.

Poppy was regretting parting her lips, “no it’s fine, I’m sorry I’ll stop. You have a right to your privacy, I get it. I just wanted to get to know you better.” She stared down at her shoes, having lost her appetite for her fluffy candy, “sorry Tora.”

He stared skyward for a moment, fighting off his irritation. She was showing interest in him. That was a good thing right? He glanced at her, she looked like a kicked puppy. Fuck. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him, his hand gripping the side of her thigh where it met her hip, “I have a foster brother I tolerate, I spend most of my time with an idiot named Claude,” she looked up at him in surprise, he smirked at her, giving her thigh a little squeeze, trying to show her he wasn’t angry with her, “don’t pout about me not sharing, I’m just not proud of what I do and I don’t want to turn ya off.” When she nodded but remained silent he continued, “I fucking hate English but I like math because of how black and white it is, there’s no grey to get lost in. It’s either right or it’s not and, I’m pretty much anti-everything but you.” He met her gaze as her face broke into a wide grin. “Is that enough to satisfy ya?” He asked seriously.

Poppy nodded and snuggled deeper into his side, enjoying the warmth of his body and the new things she’d learned about him.

~ ~ ~

He held her hand as they strolled around the fairgrounds, he grinned down at her, her free hand clutching his forearm. If he had known talking to her about himself would make her so affectionate he would have done it sooner. She hadn’t let go of him since they’d gotten off the Ferris wheel. She tugged on him, “Tora look! Elephant ears! I love those! Wanna split one?” He smirked at her, how the fuck did she have room for all that after the cotton candy? “Please?” he sighed, he couldn’t deny her anything. “Sure.”

A few minutes later they were seated at a bench, he watched her as she tore off pieces of the pastry, munching on them. “Hey Tora? I’m sorry again about earlier, I was just curious about you, I didn’t mean to upset you or cross a line.”

He frowned, there was no need for her to apologize a second time, he was the one who’d been a grumpy asshole about it. “It’s fine Poppy, I just, look, you and I, we live in very different worlds. I’m not comfortable talking about it. I’m not upset with you, just uh -.” He didn’t know what word to use.

Poppy gave him an assessing look, “Tora you have nothing to be weird about. I know lots of guys like you,” she explained, popping another bit of icing sugar coated pastry into her mouth. He deadpanned, highly doubtful she knew anyone else like him, “I’m serious,” she assured him around her mouthful before swallowing. “The gym where I box is full of people like you, grumpy guys mad at the cards life has dealt them through no fault of their own. It’s okay to be mad, but you should never be ashamed. You’re a great guy. So what if your circumstances suck?”

Tora blinked at her, not comfortable enough to speak after she had just so easily read him, he ripped off a piece of dough and popped it in his mouth so he didn’t have to respond. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand, “I understand your anger but it’s not an excuse to be nasty to people. Being miserable to others just begets more misery. That’s why I try so hard to always be nice to everyone, even when I’m upset; you never know who could benefit from a smile.” She beamed at him, his heart catching in his chest. “You really shouldn’t have threatened Julri like that this afternoon. Violence should always be the last resort when you’re trying to solve problems.” He stared at her, unimpressed with her words, they were back to this again? “Before you go calling me a hypocrite for hitting him, I want you to know I asked him to let me go multiple times before I hit him. I said violence is a last resort, not a forbidden resort.”

Tora finished chewing and swallowed before replying, “Poppy, if violence bugs you so much, why do ya box?”

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the table, closing some of the distance between them, “When I was really little I got pushed around a lot, partly because of my size, mostly because I was a doormat that couldn’t stomach confrontation. Bigger kids would take my things, would push me around.” She sighed, holding his gaze as she continued, “My Dad would console me when I would come home in tears and he’d say he understood my frustration and that physical strength was a great tool to have, but that it can only get you so far in life. Sometimes it’s all about using what you have to your own advantage.”

When she didn’t continue, Tora leaned into her, mirroring her body stance, his own elbows coming to rest on the table, “What did you have to use?” he asked genuinely curious as to what she was getting at.

She smirked at him, “my eyes, he always says, ‘Look ‘em dead in the eye. And tell them what you need from them. So I started doing it. When kids tried to take my things I’d stare them down and tell them no, that my things were _mine_. That they could borrow them if they asked nice but they couldn’t _take_ from me, that I wasn’t putting up with it anymore.” She explained.

Tora smiled at her, both dimples on display, “so intimidation then,” he laughed, sincerely impressed. He thought back to the other day when she’d confronted him, her deadly serious, ‘Explain. Now.’ Had had even him a little frightened. Not of her of course, but that he might lose her.

She shrugged, “I prefer to think of it as honest, up front, respectful communication. Anyways, sometimes it worked, sometimes the stronger kids would push me in the mud. So I begged my Dad to show me how to defend myself, so I’d be able to back up my words. So, he taught me how to box. I might be pretty easy going and be the first to give into people to keep the peace, but when it comes to something I feel strongly about, I’m nobody’s doormat Tora. As for Julri, a punishment should be weighed against a crime. He got exactly what he deserved. Nothing less, nothing more.”

Tora grinned at her, he’d thought it impossible to like her more than he already did, he was wrong though. This woman did things to him. Moved him. “So you’re saying I can’t beat him up then?” he teased, winking at her.

She laughed, the seriousness leaving her gaze, “no Tora, you can’t beat him up. There’s no reason for you to. Julri messed up. He hurt me but he doesn’t need to be pummelled,” she shrugged, “I don’t care about him any longer, he doesn’t have the power to hurt me anymore.”

Tora grabbed her hand, pulling it to his mouth; he kissed her fingers, “I know he hurt ya, and I want to kill him for that, but I’m glad he fucked up.” She just smiled at him.

~ ~ ~

Poppy hugged the new stuffy he’d won her with one arm as he peddled her home, her mind conflicted. He’d been sweet to her again tonight, a perfect gentleman actually. He hadn’t tried to kiss her or touch her inappropriately again, but she’d also learned more about him. He was a gangster, and didn’t seem to see anything wrong with violence; was that why he’d described math that way? Black and white, no grey? Did he struggle with right and wrong? He’d also mentioned a ‘foster’ brother. Did that mean he was an orphan, adopted? Was that why he wanted to be in a gang? To belong? To have a family? Was the one he had so awful? She sighed, her heart breaking at the thought. She snuggled further into him.

Her frown deepened, there was also the fact that he’d disturbed her, her inner chibi jumping up and down waving a giant red flag in her mind, when he’d won the hamtaro she was clutching. The carnie had handed him a rifle, about to tell him how to use it when Tora had just smirked at him, said ‘I’m good,’ and then handled the gun like it was second nature. She knew carnival games were rigged to make you lose but he’d made it look like a joke. Even the game master had had his mouth gaping as Tora shot the star out of the center of the paper with plenty of rounds to spare. He’d joked with her that she was underestimating his level of thug. She really hoped he hadn’t been serious; she could live with street fighting, shooting at people though?

He dropped her off at her door. She shook off her thoughts and grinned up at him, determined to have things end tonight on a good note, “thanks for going with me Tora, it was a lot of fun,” she expressed as she stood beside his bike. He smiled back at her, his dimples dazzling her, he was so damn handsome.

“Anytime sweetheart,” he told her, meaning it. Having her pressed up against him all night had been sweet torture, he’d do it again in a heartbeat. She turned to head back inside when he called out to her, “what? No kiss this time?” He smirked at her when she turned back around to face him, a blush staining her cheeks.

She marched back over to him, rising to her tippy toes to peck him on the cheek as he turned to tell her she didn’t have to and he was only joking, when their lips brushed for the briefest of moments. He moved to reach for her, determined to bring her mouth more firmly against his when she vanished, her front door slamming behind her. Tora frowned, his disappointment almost tangible.

Poppy pressed her back against the door, breathing hard. She’d run away again. She knew the brief touch of his lips on hers had been an accident but it didn’t soothe the rapid beating of her heart. She pressed her fingers to her mouth. What was she thinking? She couldn’t keep doing this to him. She needed to figure out what she wanted. He had been straight forward about wanting her from the beginning. What she was doing was cruel. She would have never behaved with Jacob the way she had conducted herself with Tora tonight. She was enjoying the attention, but friends didn’t cuddle, they didn’t hold hands, and they most certainly didn’t have breathless moments filled with sexual tension. She sunk down to her bottom, leaning her head back against the door as she hugged the hamtaro stuffy in her arms. Tora wasn’t just her friend and they both knew it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tora. Don't hate me :P It's coming I promise, you're gonna love it when it finally happens. 
> 
> As always, let me know what ya think! Your commentary keeps me going ♥
> 
> Song suggestions:  
> Spectacular Failure by Lake Street Dive (this one is totally worth the listen, hilarious)  
> All Shook Up by Elvis Presley

Poppy was an emotional disaster by the time Monday rolled around, Tora hadn’t texted her at all. She’d sent him two messages and he’d left both of them on read. Granted all she’d written was ‘hey’ followed by a ‘what’s up’ a few hours later it still stung that he’d ignored her. Maybe despite his reassurances, she had pushed too far with her questions at the fair? Maybe he was done with her now for leading him on? Her heart clenched painfully as another thought occurred to her. Was he ignoring her because he’d been with another girl? That couldn’t be right? He’d liked her for a year. Then again, Julri had been her actual boyfriend and that hadn’t stopped him, and Tora was so handsome he probably had girls throwing themselves at him all the time. She’d scowled, and kept an eye out for him as she walked onto campus but she didn’t see his bike.

She was halfway through a lonely lunch when she finally gave in to her anxiety and texted him again, _hey, where are you? I miss my lunch buddy._ She frowned at the message, hoping she wouldn’t come across clingy, she did miss him though. They’d only shared a few lunches together but she already felt his absence. When had she become so damn attached?

Tora rolled over in bed as his phone dinged, surprised to see three messages from her. The first two were from Saturday. His eyes narrowed, what the fuck? How had he missed those? It took him five seconds to come to a conclusion. _Quincey_. He threw off his covers and rolled out of bed, shoving his legs into sweatpants, texting her as he stomped his way through the house to the blonde boy’s room.

_not coming to school today. i’ll be back tomorrow._

He burst into the room, not bothering to knock, grabbing hold of the sleeping boy’s ankles as he yanked him hard, tugging him down the length of the bed on his stomach. “Oi! Quincey! Wake the fuck up!” He bellowed.

Quincey flipped over on his mattress, sitting up to glare at Tora, “Seriously? What’s all the hullabaloo about? You know I need my beauty rest! What time is it?” he asked, glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand, “Tora! It’s been six hours! Honey, that is not enough sleep, I know you missed me but honestly, couldn’t you have given me another few hours?” He whined, they’d been up together since he’d gotten home Saturday afternoon and he was dreadfully tired.

Tora frowned at him, waiting for him to finish his tirade, “why the fuck did you read my messages?” he asked flatly, fixing him with a cold glare.

Quincey dismissed him with a wave of his hand, not intimidated in the least, “I didn’t read your messages Tora, I just opened them so you wouldn’t see the notifications,” he answered flippantly, “by the way, who’s Bobby? Is he a new guy? Was there a Bobby before I left?” He asked, flattening his finger next to his mouth as he propped the corresponding elbow on his other arm.

Tora’s scowl deepened, “That’s not cool Quincey, I don’t go through your phone,” he spat, folding his arms over his chest. Tora was pissed, Vince went through his phone every now and then just to remind him he had no privacy as long as he lived in his house but to have Quincey do it, well that just hurt.

Quincey smiled at him, “oh come on handsome, don’t be like that. I just wanted you to myself. I missed you! And I had so much to tell you, I couldn’t have our reunion spoiled by other people.”

Tora’s face softened marginally, Quincey had showered him with gifts the moment he got home, insisting that they spend every minute of the weekend together, going as far as to request Vince leave Tora off call for 72 hours. He’d talked well into the night about all he’d seen and experienced in Europe until they’d both fallen asleep on the couch in his game room, only to continue regaling him when a maid had woken them asking them if they wanted brunch on Sunday afternoon.

After their meal Quincey had interrogated him about the month he’d missed asking how he was doing emotionally, to which he’d told Quincey to fuck off, before the blonde transitioned to questioning as to whether he’d sustained any injuries, how Alice and Joe were doing, and then berated him for spending so much time with Claude, calling him a waste of good oxygen. Once he’d been filled in on his hundred and one questions, he’d gone on and on about himself again. The biggest revelation being that he’d run into an Italian poet who had inspired him to try his hand at writing. He fancied himself an author now and had kept Tora up the whole night reading him a collection of short stories he’d written while away. It had been painfully obvious that Quincey had missed Tora just as much, if not more than Tora had missed him.

“Don’t do it again,” Tora ordered with no real menace in his voice. He conceded to himself that it felt nice to know someone cared about him that much.

Knowing he had been forgiven, Quincey sat up straighter, wagging his brows at Tora. “So who’s Bobby? Is he straight? Is he cute?,” Quincey fawned, winking at his friend.

Tora snorted, finally deciding to share his dirty secret with his foster brother, “ _her_ name is Poppy, I put her in my contacts as Bobby because I don’t want Vince knowing about her.” Tora was always careful to delete their message thread every time he walked in the Balthuman household. Vince let him do what he wanted for the most part as long as he always carried out orders immediately. Attachments though would not be tolerated and Quincey and Tora both knew it.

Quincey’s mouth upturned a little in concern, “Tora, that’s-”

“Stupid,” Tora finished for him, “I know, Vince’ll have my ass if he finds out, but it happened by accident and I really like her Quince and I just – I’m not angry when I’m with her. It’s easy and it feels good and I – I don’t know, I want her.” He confessed.

Quincey tsked, “Actually the word I was going to use was ‘shocking’ but after your little awkward speech there I’m going to substitute it for ‘wonderful’. I’m happy for you Tora, especially if her booty soothes your moody. When do I get to meet her?” he asked, a wide grin splitting his face.

Tora smirked at his joke, “Oh fuck off. We’re not fucking. We’re just friends,” he explained casually.

Quincey smirked right back, “Oh puh-lease, ‘I want her?’ Doesn’t sound like _just_ friends to me.” he chided, flipping forward on to his stomach, balancing his chin on his fist, his legs bent at the knees as he kicked his feet back and forth, “Honey, tell me everything about her! Just what _does_ that booty look like?”

Tora shrugged, feeling a little abashed by Quinceton’s interest, “I didn’t say I was happy about it. I don’t know, she’s cute and she likes to paint and read. I’m not exactly her type if ya know what I mean.”

Quincey sighed, “Ah, unrequited young love, so painful, so heartbreaking, so romantic,” he flipped onto his back, looking up at Tora upside down, “all right Romeo, how are you going to woo her?”

Tora cocked a brow, “woo her?” Quincey couldn’t be serious. Tora didn’t ‘woo’ anyone. Beat people? Intimidate them into doing what he wanted? Sure. Woo though? He had no idea what that would even entail.

“Yassssss, actually, I have the perfect idea, you should write her a song. All girls love moody artists!” He exclaimed enthusiastically, his mind running away with ways Tora could win over his love.

He shook his head in exasperation, “no Quincey. She either wants me back or she doesn’t, I’m not changing for a girl. Besides, I’ve taken her out twice already and she rejected me both times.”

Quincey frowned, narrowing his eyes at him, that didn’t sound right at all, “If she rejected you why did she agree to hangout a second time?”

Tora scowled, not wanting to admit she’d actually asked him out both times, that somehow made it worse that he kept agreeing to be tortured emotionally, “uh, she likes hanging out as friends but I, uh, I can’t… stop touching her, she doesn’t like it.” Well, actually, now that he thought about it, she had never actually stopped him from touching her, Julri had interrupted them the last time but she’d never actually said no.

In fact, she let him hug her, and hold her; actually, they’d held hands almost the whole night at the fair. Maybe she didn’t mind his hands on her as much as he thought? But then there was that awkward moment at the end of the night when she’d run from him. He’d jerked off that night, thinking about her lips on his and the way she looked in his sweater and those jeans, his imagination supplying an image of her draped only in his open jacket. He was hopeless. He’d seen plenty of girls in jeans, but there was something about her, she was bewitching. Ugh, her ass though, he’d never seen anything so perfect, with the exception of her eyes. Damn those eyes, so beautiful, so serious, so…

Quincey waved his hand in front of Tora’s face, calling his name, he had a distant look in his eye, an inane smile on his face, “Tora, good lord man snap out of it!” He said, grabbing the dark boy’s face, pulling him back to earth. “I’ve never seen you like this,” Quincey giggled once Tora was focused on him again, “Tora, in love. Imagine that.”

Tora shoved him hard, sending him sprawling over his mattress, “I’m not in love, it’s just a – a crush,” he spat before turning and stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he stalked back to his bed, checking to see if she’d texted him back.

_Oh, :( I hope you’re not sick. I knew it was cold Friday, sorry I forgot to give you back your sweater_

He smirked, he was pleased she’d kept it. It meant she had to see him again. He texted her back,

_not sick, just didn’t get much sleep this weekend so I blew the day off. keep it, ya look good in it ;P_

Poppy looked up from her philosophy assignment as her phone buzzed beside her in the grass. She’d been so relieved when he’d initially texted her back. She smiled at his reply, happy he didn’t seem upset with her at all.

 _glad you’re ok! <3 pretty sure it’s too big for me though. _She attached a gif of a woman in a giant snuggy swishing the material back and forth

Tora laughed, she was right, it was like a dress on her, he replied,

_everything of mine would be too big for you_

Poppy dropped her pen when his text slid across her phone; she blinked at the words, her cheeks growing warm. She swallowed thickly, reaching for her ballpoint. There was no way he meant that the way she’d just taken it right? Oh god. What if he had? He certainly hadn’t seemed embarrassed on Friday when he’d been poking her with it. She’d finally decided Sunday night after two hours on the phone with Erdene that she wanted to give him a chance. She supposed flirting was a good way to let him know right? She sucked in her bottom lip pensively, her thumbs hovering over the keyboard. An idea came to her. She was going to be bold like Erdene had told her to be. She tapped out a message, burying her face in her hands after she hit send. If he were here she’d never have the courage to say something like that to his face.

_Idk our hands fit together pretty well._

Tora stared at her message trying to figure out what the fuck she meant, what the hell did their hands have to do with her in his clothes? He scrolled up, rereading the messages. It took him three times before her meaning clicked. He sat straight up in bed, his eyes wide with disbelief as he stared down at his phone. There was no way that’s what she meant. No fucking way. He had to be misinterpreting something. Fuck he hated texting. Body language was everything, how the fuck was he supposed to take that? He desperately wanted to just straight up ask her if she was actually talking about sex right now cause if she was, holy fucking shitballs, she was gonna give him a heart attack. He had no idea how to respond. What the fuck did he say? He typed out a response he hoped wouldn’t scare her off or dissuade her without embarrassing himself if he were wrong about her meaning.

_oh ya?_

Poppy had flipped her phone over so it was face down against her binder as she tried to focus on her philosophy assignment. Both terrified and thrilled by her own innuendo. He wasn’t texting her back. Had she misread his intent? Her phone buzzed and she jumped, flipping it back over without giving herself a second to worry about what his response might be. Her face fell. What the hell? What did that mean? Oh fudge biscuits, she was no good at this. What should she say? The bell rang. She typed quickly before slipping her phone and her binder into her bag.

_yup, perfect fit._

Tora groaned as he read her message, he just bet she’d fit like a glove, she’d feel infinitely better than his hand. Fuck. Had she come around? Did she want him now? He paled, did she just want sex? ‘Cause he wanted all of her, he didn’t want another one night stand. He’d had those. They sucked. Fuck. It couldn’t be, Erdene said Julri didn’t push her for sex right? He thought about the words he’d overheard carefully. She’d never said they didn’t have sex, just that he didn’t push. A growl ripped from his throat at the idea of her spreading her legs for that prick. There was no way, no fucking way. She was still innocent wasn’t she? But, she owned that book…fuck. He needed some fucking clarity. Fuck dancing around the bush. She’d said she liked up front communication right?

_ya playing with me? what are we actually talking about?_

Poppy didn’t look at her phone again until she was walking home. His message stopped her in her tracks, her heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird. She typed ‘sex’ and then deleted it immediately. She tried again, ‘I want to be with you.’ She back spaced that one too. She typed out a final message, ‘I like your hands on me, date me?’ she erased it in a panic. She stared at the sky, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. She sighed. She was a coward, she couldn’t do this, not over instant messenger anyways. She texted him back sadly, utterly disappointed with herself.

_Playing? I’m just saying I like holding your hand._

His cell dinged, Tora did two more pull ups before dropping back down to his feet, it was about fucking time. She’d made him wait all afternoon. He picked up his phone and glared at her message. Fuck. He knew she hadn’t meant it like that. He glanced away; relieved he hadn’t said anything overtly sexual. He stared back at her words, disappointment nagging at him. Fuck. He tossed his phone back onto the bench, returning to his workout, he had nothing to say to that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Can't wait to see what you have to say about this one. ;P Enjoy!
> 
> Songs:  
> Foolish Heart by Steve Perry (Inner Tora)  
> Big Hunk O'Love by Elvis Presley (Outward Tora)  
> Boys like You by Anna Clendening (Poppy) - THIS Y'ALL ah gotta love teen insecurity  
> Chasing Pavements by Adele (The song Poppy asks Tora to learn)

By Friday Tora had had just about enough of Poppy. He was beyond confused by her. They’d had lunch together daily and every day she’d find an excuse to snuggle up against him, or play with his fingers. She’d ask him for more help with her math and then brush his hand with hers every time they traded the pencil back and forth, it was definitely purposeful, he was sure of it, it happened too often not to be. She brought him lunch, each one more thoughtful than the last, picking up on every little thing he said about food. Fuck. Wednesday she’d even had a strawberry juice for him, he couldn’t even remember when he’d told her he liked them.

Then after school, she’d text him all night, it made carrying out orders a little tricky but she never pushed for explanations when he’d tell her he couldn’t talk for a while. Every now and then he was sure she was making more innuendos but he never pursued them, too hurt to think that was all she was after. Then she’d asked if he could learn a song for her. It was the easiest, sappiest shit he’d ever heard but he did it for her. He had been hella confused by the lyrics as he listened to it, trying to pick it up by ear. It was a fucking love song but the singer hadn’t sounded sure about their feelings at all, the first part had been encouraging, the bit about being in love and not lust had had his heart in a vice grip, but then it had gone downhill from there. What the fuck did giving up and chasing pavements even mean? He had no idea what she was trying to tell him with that, if she had been trying to communicate anything at all, maybe she just liked the song? He kept trying to read into her actions, convincing himself she wanted him. Then he’d think back to their conversation at the fair. She’d just tell him if she wanted him wouldn’t she? She was all about telling people what she wanted from them wasn’t she? Straight forward, honest, respectful communication. Wasn’t that what she’d called it?

Yet her torture had just gotten worse as the week went on. Hell, yesterday she’d even asked him to teach her a little guitar. That one had had him shitting bricks. She’d just plopped herself in his lap when he’d handed the instrument to her and then asked him to show her what to do with her hands. There’s no way she hadn’t felt what she did to him as he’d wrapped his arms around her, his hands over top of hers, their cheeks brushing every time she turned to ask him a question. Yet every time he tried to kiss her or ask her what he was to her she’d clam up or run. He couldn’t do this anymore. He was starting to suspect what he felt for her was more than a crush but the girl was acting like a fucking tease and he was no one’s play thing, he had too much self-respect for that. She wasn’t even considering his feeling for her at all, and it fucking _hurt_.

He watched her from the bike rack as she settled under their tree. He took another drag of his cigarette; she looked around for a minute before she spotted him, throwing a quick wave his way. He ignored her. He was pissed. It had taken him forever to fall asleep last night only to dream about her, waking up with the worst case of blue balls he’d ever had. He didn’t want much from her, didn’t even really care whether they had sex or not, his hand would continue to be just fine if he’d actually been misinterpreting her texts, but for the love of god, all she needed to do was let him kiss her and tell him she’d date him. Was that so much to ask for? For her to just give him a fucking chance? How much longer did he need to keep proving himself? He couldn’t play this ‘friends that flirt’ game anymore. He wasn’t about that at all. Either she wanted to be with him or she didn’t, and if she didn’t, she sure as fuck needed to stop touching him.

Claude clapped him on the back of the shoulder, “yo, got a light?” he asked, moving to stand beside Tora. He pulled his lighter from his breast pocket and handed it to him. “Not hanging out wit’ your girl today?” Claude asked casually.

Tora shrugged noncommittally, before replying, “Not today,” he exhaled smoke, “she’s got school work,” he lied.

Claude nodded, taking a drag of his own smoke, “Scharch is having a party tonight. You going?”

Tora shrugged again, “we making money?” he asked around his cigarette.

Claude smirked, “I wasn’t planning on working tonight, kinda wanted to get fucked up. You can though if ya want?”

Tora took a final drag of his cigarette, “I’ll think about it. You do whatever ya want man,” he put out the stub of his cigarette with his toe before crouching down to unlock his bike. Vince had texted him this morning to go on a ride along with some of the other guys to a sit down with a rival clan. He didn’t mind playing bodyguard, he usually didn’t have to hurt anyone when he filled that role. If he wasn’t so irritated with her he’d say goodbye but fuck it, he didn’t think he could handle her touching him today. If she was broken up about it she’d text him. He swung his leg over his bike, tossing a ‘later’ at Claude before exiting the campus.

Poppy watched bewildered as he unlocked his bike, hurt that he wasn’t going to say goodbye. She had a lunch for him in her backpack. She sighed. She’d been trying to work up the courage to tell him she liked him back all week but she chickened out every time, she just couldn’t form the words. She had been trying to find ways to show him how she felt but he didn’t seem to get it. She was finally going to do it today. She’d written him a note, a line from her philosophy paper. It seemed only fair; he’d weaselled out of telling her about Julri in person and given her a note, so she could do the same right? She pulled it out of his bento and read it over.

_‘I am a forest, and a night of dark trees: but he who is not afraid of my darkness, will find banks full of roses under my cypresses’, means that one should never judge someone based on their surface as they will surely miss the inner beauty beneath. Even the gruffest people are capable of great love and gentleness if one takes the time to forage for it. Some just keep it better cloaked in foliage than others._

_Thanks for being so sweet to me, I’m ready to give you a chance now, sorry it took so long to figure out what was right in front of me._

She stood, hoping to hand it to him before he left; she was approaching the bike rack when he took off. He didn’t even look at her. Claude eyed her as she came to a stop ten feet from him; she was gazing longingly at Tora’s back as he pedaled away from her. “Sorry toots, he ain’t coming back today.”

Poppy glanced at the boy with the same neck tattoo as Tora, “I wanted to give him something,” she sighed.

Claude approached her, “I can give it to him for ya if ya want?” he offered, reaching out his hand. Poppy shook her head no and held the paper behind her back, no way was she giving a stranger something so personal. She’d give it to him herself, even if it had to wait until Monday.

“No thanks, I’ll do it later,” she excused herself, turning to walk away.

Claude cocked his head to the side, checking out her ass, liking the way the wind lifted her skirt for him, “Uh hey, cupcake, he’ll be at a party tonight, want the address?” That had her attention, she whipped back around. She folded up the paper she’d hid from him and pulled a pen from the waistband of her skirt, handing it to him. He turned, bracing his foot against the bike rack as he pressed the page against his thigh, scribbling the address before handing both items back to her with a grin, his cigarette dangling from his lips. “Bring some hot friends cupcake,” he instructed, tossing her a wink.

Poppy hustled away from him, the guy gave her the creeps, but she was excited that she might still have the opportunity to tell Tora today, at the very least she knew she’d have the chance to see him tonight, no, she thought firmly, she wasn’t just going to see him, she was telling him. She was determined not to chicken out again.

~ ~ ~

Erdene checked her nails, sprawled over her bed as Poppy hummed and hawed in her bra in front of Erdene’s closet. “Oh for heaven’s sake girl, just pick something,” she pestered. She was starting to lose her patience with her petite friend. After school Poppy had chased her down and begged her to go to a party with her, insisting she desperately wanted to go but was too scared to go alone. Erdene was never one to turn down a party. Especially if Poppy was finally ready to put herself out there again. She needed to hurry up and kiss her mystery boy already. Erdene hadn’t met him yet but Poppy had been gushing about him all week. She had been tempted to agree to escorting Poppy just so she could finally lay her eyes on Tiger boy.

They’d gone to Poppy’s first; having dinner with her Dad before making up the excuse that Poppy was going to sleepover at hers tonight. Her dad was cool and Erdene liked him but he would never approve of Poppy going to an under aged, unsupervised drinking party. They’d been to a few together before but the address on Poppy’s confession wasn’t in the best neighbourhood and Erdene was excited that it might be a little different from their other partying forays. Something told her there probably wouldn’t be any spin the bottle, or seven minutes in heaven tonight. 

Poppy turned wide apprehensive eyes on her, “but, all of these will show way too much cleavage!” she argued nervously. Erdene had rejected all her outfit choices when they’d been at her house, telling her she needed something sexy. Poppy didn’t think she owned anything sexy, everything she had outside her uniform was brightly coloured, printed with uplifting slogans or cute pictures. Erdene had insisted she look grown up tonight and had promised her she could borrow something of hers. And so, here she was, panicking, realizing their body types were completely different and everything Erdene had laid out for her would make her look like a strumpet.

Erdene rolled her eyes, “Poppy, how many times have I told you, flaunt whatcha got. I would kill for a chest like yours. Put it on display girl. You’ll have Tiger boy drooling all over you. That’s what you want isn’t it?” She flipped over to stare at the shorter girl, propping herself on her elbows.

Poppy blushed, that was exactly what she wanted, she never wanted Tora to ignore her again, today had really stung. “Can you pick for me?” she asked, turning pleading eyes on her friend.

Erdene pushed herself off the bed and moved to the closet, reaching past Poppy she pulled out a plain black long sleeved mini dress. “Put this on,” she instructed holding the dress out to her.

She pulled it over her head, tugging it down her body; it was ruched along the length of the torso, making Poppy feel more at ease about the tightness of the dress. It cut her mid-thigh and scooped low in the front showing off an ample amount of cleavage. Erdene gasped, “Oh. My. God. Girl! Where have you been hiding that body? Jesus. Tiger boy doesn’t stand a chance, hell; I’m attracted to you right now. Damn.” Poppy blushed, Erdene was right; it didn’t exactly leave much to the imagination. She couldn’t wear this. It was too much. She moved to pull it off when Erdene’s hands landed on her hips. “Don’t even think about it! You look amazing; there is nothing to be embarrassed about. This is what you’re wearing. Besides, if you take any longer we’re gonna miss him. It’s already nine Poppy. How much longer are you going to just stare at my closet?”

Poppy took a deep breath, Erdene was right, she needed to be confident tonight, if she wasn’t ballsy enough to wear a dress how was she ever going to pull herself together enough to tell Tora how she felt?

~ ~ ~

They had been at the party for all of ten minutes before Poppy realized coming had been a mistake, the house was packed, the music was loud and pulsing and people kept touching her as she brushed past. They’d do it so quickly though she couldn’t tell who the hands belonged to. She’d never been groped so many times in her life. “Let’s get a drink!” Erdene yelled at her over the din of the music. Poppy just nodded back, not bothering to yell. Erdene held her hand as she pulled her towards the kitchen where someone had left out a variety of liquors and pops. Erdene poured her a drink, three parts liquor one part mix and handed it to her. Poppy handed it back to her and grabbed her own cup, moving to the tap so she could fill it with water. There was no way she was drinking tonight. She was not stumbling over her words or screwing this up again. Erdene just shrugged and took a swig from her cup.

Poppy eyed the crowd growing more and more concerned. She had yet to glimpse him. She had wanted to text him today but she wasn’t sure why he’d blown her off and was afraid of what he might say. She really wanted to tell him how she felt in person. She thought of his smile, how kind he always was to her. How he’d always text her right back or warn her if he was going to disappear on her for a few hours. The last two weeks had been amazing, her days with him were so much better than any of the time she’d spent with Julri during the six months they were together. She was beginning to suspect she’d never actually even really liked Julri, more just the idea of him. Now that she had Tora in her life, she couldn’t imagine why she had ever wanted Julri as a boyfriend.

Her nights this week had been awful though, a stark contrast to her days, she’d been plagued with memories of the moment they’d shared in her bedroom, how he’d felt pressed against her. Her sadistic mind had tortured her with vivid scenarios of what may have happened if Julri hadn’t called. She was a virgin but she’d read enough books to know what Tora could do to her, and she so desperately wanted him to touch her. She’d texted him a few more flirty innuendos to see if he felt the same way but he never took the bait. She had been starting to worry he didn’t want her that way anymore until yesterday when she’d been in his lap and she’d felt him again, instead of being scared though like she had been the last time, all she’d felt was desire. She’d touched herself for the first time last night as she lay in bed thinking about him, picturing his hungry eyes, dreaming about the heat of his body, trying to remember the sensation of his rough hands on her. She blushed; drinking her water, feeling embarrassed and a little thirsty by what she’d done to herself.

Claude watched the girls from the living room, Scharch’s open concept home offering him an uninterrupted view. Tora’s piece was fine. Claude had known she had a body on her but damn, it was even better than he imagined. The dress hugged her like a second skin, leaving absolutely nothing to imagination. He was a little jealous. Maybe the girl was only a prude at school? She was definitely dressed to kill tonight. Perhaps Tora knew something he didn’t? He watched as she drank, tilting her head back, her pony tail swishing against the curve of her back, drawing his attention down to her plump little ass. Fuck. If she had been with anyone else he’d be all over her. He wasn’t stupid enough to try. He knew Tora would kill him if he touched her, literally murder him. He felt bad for all the other stupid motherfuckers at the party. They had no idea who she belonged to. He glanced around growing concerned when he realized he wasn’t the only guy staring at her. This was bad. _Very_ bad. If something happened to her and Tora found out he was the one who’d invited her…he was a dead man whether he was the one to touch her or not. Where the fuck was Tora anyways? He almost never passed up the opportunity to make money. He pulled out his phone, accessing his message thread, he texted him.

_where you at bro? your girl is here and she’s lookin’ fine as fuck._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here or just me? *Evil Cackling* I'm so mean to Tora guys. Seriously.
> 
> So, a few things:  
> 1\. In my original manuscript I screwed up my chapter numbers so the part you've all be waiting for is 15 not 14. Oops. Sorry. You'll just have to wait one more day.  
> 2\. I was originally gonna end this story at ch.17 as I finished it two days ago despite the additional plot I had planned because this story is turning into a novella like Weathering the Storm and was not originally supposed to be this fleshed out. However, I didn't write anything for this story yesterday and it was just ripping my heart apart not to give you the original ending I had planned, so I'm gonna continue it through with my original story plot line. I'm not gonna guesstimate a final chapter number yet. Based on your feedback though I'm gonna take a wild shot in the dark and say you're not broken up about it.  
> 3\. Thank you so much for investing so much time into reading this story, you guys legit make my day. I can't believe how many of you actually come back daily. Your commentary has me cracking up. I can't wait to read your thoughts ♥ If any of you are still worried, Tora's gonna respect the shit outta Poppy, just wait. He's a teenage boy, he's horny, he's angry. He needs a minute to calm down. :P
> 
> Songs: Heart with Your Name On It - New Medicine ( first few paragraphs for Tora)  
> Animals - Maroon 5 (Tora obvi.) - listen to this one while you read at the very least ;P  
> Baby Boy - Beyonce (Poppy)

Tora was playing a video game as Quincey wrote on the opposite end of the couch from him. He was still irritated with Poppy. He’d been so sure she’d text him. She hadn’t. He’d checked his phone so many times Vince had almost caught him once. He sighed; maybe she was just playing with him? Maybe she just liked his attention and was stringing him along until she found a new guy? Good enough to tease, not good enough to date? Was it because he was a clan member? Was she turned off by his involvement? He knew some girls liked the danger of rolling with bad guys but she didn’t seem like the type. He could keep her away from that though. She didn’t need to be included in that part of his life. He could keep Poppy separate couldn’t he? Ugh, he had no idea what to think. He had been so certain she was into him at the fair after their ride on the Ferris wheel, she’d been attached to his side until she’d run from him. Then this week she’d flirted with him so hard she’d had him fantasizing about kissing and touching her all week. He couldn’t do this anymore, it was driving him mad. On Monday he was gonna tell her he couldn’t be her friend anymore. She either needed to agree to be his girl or they needed to go back to being nothing to each other.

He was still lost in his thoughts when his phone dinged. He finished his level before looking to see who it was. He knew it wasn’t Poppy, she never texted him this late. She was probably in bed already. He rolled his eyes when he saw Claude’s name. He didn’t want to go to the stupid fucking party. He was already upset as it was, he’d probably just end up getting in a fight with the mood he was in right now. He opened the thread, planning on telling Claude he was busy with other shit when the words on his screen stopped his breathing.

_where you at bro? your girl is here and she’s lookin’ fine as fuck._

Quincey looked up in time to see a barrage of emotions flit across Tora’s face as he read the text. Poppy was at Scharch’s? In that den of predators? What the fuck was she doing there? Why? _How_? Who had invited her? That party was a snake pit teeming with thugs with loose morals. She wouldn’t know anyone there. She didn’t belong in a place like that. Fine as fuck? He knew what kind of shit Claude thought was ‘fine’. What the _fuck_ was she wearing? Christ. If anyone touched her…he shook the thought off. Tora stood, tossing his controller on the couch beside Quincey. “I’m going out,” Tora announced, pausing for a moment before adding, “Can I borrow your car?” Quincey didn’t say a word, too unsettled by what he’d seen on Tora’s face to reply. He fished his keys out of his pocket and handed them to him. Tora didn’t bother thanking him as he headed for the door.

Tora pressed his foot harder against the gas pedal in anger. Was this another game of hers? Why the fuck was she there? Was she flirting with another guy? Another Balthuman thug? She had to be, how the fuck else would she know about the party? How many guys was she leading on? Was it some guy she’d met at her gym? WHO THE FUCK WAS SHE THERE WITH? She hadn’t asked him to hang out with her outside school at all this week, was it ‘cause she was hanging out with _him_? Some other fucked up angry douche she knew? His hands tightened on the steering wheel. Was that why she wouldn’t date him? ‘Cause she had someone else? But she texted him constantly…FUCK, she could text lots of people at once couldn’t she? She spent all her free time with him at school though didn’t she? She wouldn’t do that right? She’d been so broken up about Julri when she’d found out about his betrayal. She’d only be with one guy at a time right? He thought about the first time they’d had lunch, how close she’d gotten to him. She’d still been with Julri then, hadn’t even known he was cheating yet. It had been fairly innocent but still, she’d touched him. Run her hands all over his arm, practically fallen into his lap trying to see his tattoos. He grit his teeth, realizing he actually knew very little about the girl who ruled his heart. Fuck Monday. The two of them were having this out tonight. He had to fucking know. He had to know if she would ever be his. If there was someone else in the picture he didn’t know about. If she was monogamous and faithful when committed, she had better fucking be. He didn’t fucking share. He cranked the music, trying to drown out his rage filled thoughts; he was going to drive himself insane with what ifs.

Twenty minutes later Erdene and Poppy were squashed among the writhing bodies in the basement, dancing to the pounding music. Erdene was slowly becoming more and more libidinous as she consumed her second drink. Poppy on the other hand was all too aware of the debauchery around them, there were couples going at it at different levels of intimacy in every corner of the room. She had never been so uncomfortable in her life. There was a boy behind Erdene dancing against her, his hands on her hips as Erdene held an arm out in front of her, dipping it and her drink to the beat of the music as they grinded.

Many boys had tried to dance with her but Erdene had done a good job of pulling her away from their grasping hands. However, once Erdene had deemed the guy behind her ‘hot as shit’, she’d been left to fend off the greedy hands on her own. Suddenly Poppy felt another set of hands on her waist and damp breath on her neck, she wanted to scream. Did none of these guys understand consent?! She tried desperately to shove off the persistent guy at her back, trying to get closer to Erdene. This had definitely been a mistake. Tora wasn’t here and she wanted to go home. She reached for Erdene’s outstretched hand, trying to pull her away from the boy behind her. Instead, the taller girl pulled Poppy to her, trying to encourage her to dance, to swing her hips and let loose and just enjoy the music. It was impossible though, she was too uncomfortable to enjoy herself.

Tora entered the party, his anger evident in his gait and the thunderous look in his eyes. As soon as he found her they were leaving. He’d drag her out by the hair if he needed to. He didn’t give a shit who she was with. She didn’t belong here; she had no place in this world. Boys sporting the Balthuman tattoo greeted him with various welcomes, ‘yo aniki’, ‘sup man’, ‘hey big bro’, he ignored every one of them, he hated this place and these people. As he stalked through the party he hunted her, keeping his eyes peeled for her. She wasn’t on the main floor. His eyes narrowed in on Claude, sprawled on the sofa, he was smoking and had a red solo cup in his hand. Tora approached him from behind, his hand coming to settle on the back of his neck, he dipped his head close to Claude’s ear, “where the fuck is she?” he growled. Claude’s shivered at the venom in his tone. He didn’t need to be asked twice; he knew exactly who was behind him and who ‘she’ was. When he didn’t reply fast enough, Tora squeezed, driving his thumb and the side of his fingers in his neck, cutting off Claude’s blood flow. The seated young man pointed towards the basement stairs, overwhelmed with relief when Tora stomped away from him.

He descended the stairs slowly, taking in the crowd of teenagers arranged in throngs throughout the makeshift dance floor. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes narrowed in on his prey, his anger exploding within him, his every fear realized. She was dancing with another boy. He didn’t give a shit what she’d think about him, he was going to rip the motherfucker apart. Tora shoved his way through the crowd. As he approached he watched as Poppy pushed the other guy away, making her way closer to Erdene as the taller girl twerked against some guy. She wasn’t with him? Then who the fuck was it? He was pleased she’d rejected the boy but it didn’t come close to even taking the edge off his fury with her.

Poppy was stiff, desperate to leave, free of her would be dance partner for only a moment when suddenly there were strong hands on her body again. She was dragged backwards, only to slam against a wall of tense muscle a second later. A large palm cupped her hip, pulling her into him; the other was splayed over her ribcage, his thumb resting between her breasts just under her bra, the heel of his palm pushing her back more tightly against him. The hand on her hip disappeared before reappearing around her ponytail, wrapping it around his fist twice before jerking her head back, Tora’s voice rumbled into her ear, “ _what the fuck do you think you’re doing here sweetheart?”_

Poppy swallowed thickly, he sounded so angry, his voice even more threatening than the tone he’d addressed Julri with on the phone. She didn’t like how sarcastic he’d sounded on the ‘sweetheart’. So much for finding him, he’d found her. She would normally never allow someone to treat her like this but her discomfort, fear and outrage melted away as his hard cock rubbed up against her bottom, the dull ache between her legs alighting. He wasn’t ‘someone’ though. He was _Tora_ , and he had never touched her so aggressively before. She was horrified by the revelation that instead of repulsing her, his aggression was exciting something inside her. Oh god, his hands were so big, so warm, so _powerful_. She was drugged on the music and the adrenaline of letting him manhandle her. She wanted him so badly and her brain was so muddled. All she wanted was his attention, his love, his hands, _all_ of him. She ground back against him, pressing her ass against his crotch, begging for more sensation. He was mad, she could tell, she wanted to soothe him, all she wanted was for him to be happy, he was always quick to anger, she could calm him down though, she’d done it many times this week, all she had to do was touch him. She closed her eyes and reached for him.

Tora wasn’t thinking, drunk on his rage and the sight of her, she was squeezed into a black dress that’d had him hard before he’d reached the base of the stairs. He had a very good idea of what she’d look like naked now, the curves of her body on full display for him, and every other hot blooded male in the room. He’d never meant to be so rough with her but he couldn’t stop himself, he was so furious, so _hurt_. She was grinding against him to the beat of the music, pressing herself on him of her own volition, needless of the added encouraging pressure of his hands. Her hands came up, reaching around behind him to borough themselves through his hair, bringing her back more firmly against his torso. They were pressed so tightly together the only way he could get closer was if he was actually inside her. He was lost in his anger and the sensation of her. She felt so good in his arms; he wrapped his forearm around her waist, his other hand still firmly tangled with her ponytail, her head craned back on his chest. He thrust against her from behind, letting her know exactly what her gyrating was doing to him. Was this really what she wanted from him? “Answer me Poppylan,” he snarled.

Poppy was losing it, he felt so good at her back, against her bottom, he was so warm, when she heard his baritone in her ear again she squeezed her thighs together, desperate to relieve the heat pooling between her legs. She tilted her face towards his ear, his face buried in her neck, he didn’t sound any calmer, “looking for you.”

Tora nipped her just below the ear, pissed that his first thought was that she was lying to him. He hoped her words were true. He licked his lips, enjoying the taste of her skin on them before bringing his mouth to the shell of her ear, “why?” he grumbled, his lips brushing her skin as he released her hair, his hands roaming her body, caressing her thighs, her torso, her hips. She was letting him touch her, he would swear he’d just heard her moan for him. He wanted to wander higher and lower at the same time, to fondle her heavy breasts, to cup her between her thighs and see what kind of material her panties were made of, anything to make her moan for him some more. He didn’t dare. As his anger slowly gave way to his lust he passed through a moment of clarity. She’d said she was looking for _him_. Did that mean she wasn’t interested in the guy that’d brought her here? She’d never allowed him to be so liberal with her body before. Every time he’d tried she’d run. Had she been drinking? She didn’t smell like alcohol. Did she actually want this? Want him? She’d pushed away the other guy but she’d melted into him with zero hesitation. Was she teasing him again? Would she push him away if he tried to take this further? Did she want him to touch her now? She sure as fuck seemed to. Fuck. He needed to know how she felt about him damn it.

Poppy let one hand leave his hair, coming down to interlock their fingers, her palm on the back of his hand her fingers curling between his, holding his hand as it rested splayed wide over her abdomen, pressing her against him. The other hand dropped to the base of his skull, tugging on his neck, urging him to drop his head beside hers, “I have something I have to tell you,” she murmured against his ear, just loud enough for him to hear over the music.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum roll please. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. :P Also, it's done. All 20 chapters, finished it yesterday, now I just have to edit the shit outta the last three chapters. I can't wait for you to catch up with me. :)
> 
> Gah! The lyrics for this one got my heart in knots. Can't wait to read what you think! ♥
> 
> Songs:  
> Fire Up The Night by New Medicine (if Tora ever had a *ahem* love *cough cough sex* song this would be it)  
> Why don’t you and I by Santana & Chad Kroeger (Tora)  
> Guys my Age by Hey Violet (Poppy reflecting on the difference between Julri & Tora)  
> I’m so into you by Ariana Grande (Poppy)

Poppy let one hand leave his hair, coming down to interlock their fingers, her palm on the back of his hand her fingers curling between his, holding his hand as it rested splayed wide over her abdomen, pressing her against him. The other hand dropped to the base of his skull, tugging on his neck, urging him to drop his head beside hers, “I have something I have to tell you,” she murmured against his ear, just loud enough for him to hear over the music.

Tora was pushing her then, shoving her towards the stairs, Poppy glanced back at Erdene over her shoulder as Tora forced her off the dance floor, she looked like she was having fun, Poppy knew she partied without her a fair amount, she supposed she’d be fine on her own for a few minutes. When Erdene shot her a concerned look and moved to follow her, Poppy held out her palm and shook her head no before turning her attention back to the boy that held her heart. Once at the top of the stairs, Tora grabbed her hand, leading her to the back of the house and out onto the patio outside, dragging her past it and out onto the lawn of the backyard, far enough away from the music that they could actually hear each other. Poppy only had a moment to revel in the fact no one had touched her this time as they waded through the party before he turned on her, dropping her hand as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his smokes, suddenly feeling the need for one. “Speak, what do you have to say?” he barked at her.

Poppy shivered, throwing her arms around herself, it was so cold outside away from the throngs of sweating people, away from the heat of his body. She took a deep breath and spit out what she’d been trying so desperately to tell him since Monday. “I, uh, I want this Tora. Whatever is between us, I want…us.” 

Tora burnt his thumb. Had she just said what he thought she had? “What?” he asked, needing her to repeat what she’d just told him, to clarify what ‘us’ meant.

“I want you to-” Poppy was unable to finish her sentence as her fear and anxiety clamped up her throat. No. She was not messing this up again. If she couldn’t find the words she’d give him the note. She looked in her purse as he took a drag of his cigarette, staring at her impatiently. Tora was starting to lose his shit again, his anger taking over now that they weren’t touching. She wanted him to what? Fuck her? Date her? Let her tease him? Play his fucking guitar some more? What the fuck did she want him to do?

She couldn’t find it; it must have fallen out of her bag. She stared up at him with pleading eyes. He was so cold, his face unreadable. Screw it. If she couldn’t tell him, she’d show him. He pulled his cigarette from his mouth, readying a verbal assault about having enough of her mind games when she fisted her hands in his t-shirt, rising on her tippy toes as she pressed her lips to his.

Tora dropped his cigarette in shock. She was kissing him. _She_ was kissing _him_! He shook off his surprise, snaking one hand around the back of her head, the other squeezing her bottom, pulling her to him. Tora crushed his mouth against hers, bruising her, punishing her for the two weeks of teasing. She wanted him? Fucking _finally_. She only wanted him physically? Fine. He was going to give her everything. He was going to make it so good, he’d brand her so she forgot about whomever the fuck had brought her here, and then he’d convince her to date him, convince her that he should be more than just a fuckboy to her. She had to agree to be his. _Only_ his. This was gonna hurt too much otherwise.

Poppy was drowning, suffocating beneath his desire, his hands were everywhere, it was as if she’d unleashed a demon. She moaned, and groaned and sighed as his mouth moved over her neck, his hands passing over her breasts, her hips, her waist, her thighs, her ass. She melted into his chest, needing the comfort and the contact. His mouth devoured every sound she made. He lifted her, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him, forcing her panty clad core against his tented jeans. He couldn’t take it. She was too delicious, all the dreams he’d had of her taunted him. He walked them further away from the house, pushing her up against a shed, kissing her collarbone, his lips dipping lower momentarily, following the curve of her low neckline. His palms curved around her breasts, pushing them up to his mouth as he kissed her cleavage, his lower body pinning her in place. It wasn’t enough, he needed more. Tora was breathless, her body was so soft, so pliant beneath his, her lips welcoming and accepting him, encouraging him to give her more. He kissed her neck, her hands buried in his hair tugging on the back of his skull.

She felt like she was dying, she’d never been touched like this, it was all too much and not enough at the same time. It was all she could do just to hold onto his hair as he took her on a wild ride into the unknown. He was grinding against her, her dress had long since ridden up, her legs splayed wide around his hips. She was on fire, and wet, so wet. She wondered if he could feel her dampness, the way she could feel how hard he was. He was thrusting against her now, every few seconds her breathing would catch, feeling a shock wave move through her when his fly hit her clit. His mouth was so hot, his hands so big, he nipped her neck again before he started rocking against her in earnest. Each thrust forcing her harder into the wall at her back, her panties forced to dip and retreat between her nether lips as he humped her.

She felt one of his hands leave her breast and sensed it again a moment later as it slid over her ass and her hip, shoving her dress away, letting it roll up over her bottom the rest of the way to bunch against her abdomen, her lower body now bare with the exception of the lace thong nestled between her folds. She normally wore full panties but she’d worn these in an attempt to feel sexy and grown up and confident. However, all her confidence deserted her when she felt his fingers curl around the material on her hip, tugging on them. Oh god. Arousal fled her as panic gripped her. She needed to stop him. This was incredible, he was incredible but she couldn’t lose her virginity against a shed! She’d give it to him eventually if that’s what it took to keep him, but not right now, and definitely not OUTSIDE! They were cast in shadow but there were freaking people thirty feet from them! She tugged on his hair, trying to lift his head from her bosom. “Tora!” she hissed, “Tora!”

He was in love with his name on her lips, he pressed open mouthed kisses against the skin of her chest, paying homage to her breasts as he went, she felt so fucking good. If he didn’t get inside her soon he was going to end up creaming his pants. “Tora! Stop!” her command cut him to the quick. He stiffened, her rejection like a bucket of ice water thrown over him. His hands dropped to her thighs, supporting her weight as he shifted his groin away from hers, his head coming up so he could look her in the eye. Her eyes were filled with relief. His brows narrowed. What the fuck was this? She’d kissed him. She’d started this and now she was telling him no? What the fuck _was_ this?

Poppy slowly remembered how to breathe, her heart pounding as he pulled away, giving her inches of breathing room, she stared at him, trying to read the emotion in his eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Tora was beyond confused, why the fuck was she thanking him? She hadn’t even cum yet. “what?”

She smiled at him, caressing his cheek as she pushed a wayward strand of hair over his ear, “Thank you for stopping when I asked you to. Thank you for not trying to force more.”

Tora balked at her, “you think I’d force you?” he snapped, utterly disgusted by the idea. He dropped her, taking a step back from her, needing space. How could she think so lowly of him?

Poppy fixed her panties and then her dress, tugging it back over her bottom, “no, but you were very aggressive with me in the basement,” she left out the fact that Julri used to kiss her to prevent her from saying no sometimes so he could push things a little. There was no point in pissing him off further. He’d warned her last week to stop comparing the two of them. “And you were really into it and I was enjoying it, but I’ve never been touched like that and it was overwhelming and I’m, I’m-” she paused for a moment embarrassed by what she was about to say, “I’m just not ready to lose my virginity yet, especially not in a place like this.” She explained.

Tora looked at her with regret, finally becoming aware of their surroundings; he conceded that he had been very aggressive with her. He was an ass; the move he’d pulled with her ponytail was inexcusable and now this. He desperately needed to get control of his rage. He’d go to classes or something. Anything for her. He promised himself he’d never touch her like that without permission again. He smiled at her sadly, he was a fucking moron. Of course she was a virgin and _of course_ she’d wanted him to stop. What the fuck had he been thinking? He needed to get his fucking jealousy in check as well. He sighed, letting the tension leave his body. She wasn’t rejecting him. Just telling him what she needed from him. ‘Us’ had to have meant a relationship, not sex. This was Poppy, his sweet, adorable Poppylan, and he’d been so belligerent with her. He pulled her to him, hugging her, his chin resting on the top of her head. “I’m sorry I was rough with ya. Won’t happen again. You decide how far and when. You say stop, I stop. Thank you sweetheart, thank you for finally deciding to give me a chance.”

She hugged him back, his words causing her grin to widen as she pressed her cheek to his chest. “Tora I decided I wanted to be your girlfriend last weekend, I’ve been trying to work up the courage to tell you I liked you back all week.” He groaned in pain at her words, she frowned, ignoring it, her mind returning to the girl she’d abandoned in the basement, “Tora, I’m worried about Erdene, she’s drunk. Will you take us home please?” She asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

He brought his mouth to her ear, “fine, we’ll take Erdene home but then you and I are talking about this.” He was immensely relieved that she wanted to be with him and wanted him to be the one to take her home but he still needed to know how the fuck she’d wound up here. His eyes searched hers in the darkness until she nodded.

He led her back through the party, past a visibly relieved Claude and into the basement, collecting Erdene. She took one look at him and then gawked at Poppy, “this is Tiger Boy?” she shouted in disbelief, her palm upturned, pointing up at the beast of a man standing in front of her. When she’d seen Poppy dancing with him she’d just assumed Poppy had finally found her own dance partner, when he’d started feeling her up she’d been a little concerned but Poppylan had melted into him, obviously enjoying every second of it. Erdene had decided she didn’t really care as long as Poppy actually wanted the attention. She was single, she could do what she wanted and she had finally looked like she was having some fun. However, she had never dreamed _he_ was the sweet guy her friend was so head over heels for. She couldn’t picture this guy buying her ice cream or writing her poetry. This was insane, when Poppy had informed her he was in a gang she’d scoffed thinking he was a tag along or something, naw, this guy was definitely a serious thug. If her sweet little Poppy thought she could handle a guy like this, more power to her. She was so fucking proud of Poppy, this guy was next level, so much better than Julri. Poppy grinned at her and nodded, reaching for her hand as she pulled her towards the dark brute that held her best friend’s heart so tenderly.

Tora smiled at the tall violet haired girl. Tiger Boy? Is that what she and Poppy called him? He would admit to himself it made him chuckle to think Poppy talked about him enough that Erdene had given him a nickname before even meeting him. He grabbed hold of the girl and turned her towards the exit. “Why we leaving?” Erdene muttered as Tora shoved her up the stairs, hands on her upper arms, Poppy trailing at his heels. Poppy giggled to herself as they made their way past the kitchen, Erdene’s dance partner had taken one look at Tora and scrammed as she’d reached for her. She was dating a badass; his domination over other guys turned her on more than she cared to admit out loud. He hadn’t even said anything to the other guy, just glared at him. She wondered whimsically if Tora was the reason she hadn’t felt any grabbing hands in the last few minutes. She knew he was definitely the reason Julri turned and walked the other way in the halls whenever he saw her.

Tora continued to manhandle Erdene, she wasn’t drunk enough that she couldn’t walk on her own but she was tipsy enough that she wouldn’t move as fast as he’d like if he let go of her, and he needed her to move quickly. The faster she moved, the quicker he could ditch her and have Poppy to himself again. They were twenty feet from the front door when Poppy’s horrified squeal reached his ears from behind him. He released Erdene, turning to look at Poppy; she was beet red, both her hands covering her bottom, her eyes wide with humiliation and shock. “What’s ya hurry sugar? Bring that fine ass over here and I’ll give ya a reason to stay a while,” a boy crooned, very obviously eye fucking her, his hand still outstretched near her ass. It took him all of two seconds to piece together what had just happened behind his back. His brows snapped low over hate filled eyes. Tora saw red, he didn’t think, conscious thought abandoning him, his body moving purely out of muscle memory.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn. lol :P Let me know what you think! ♥ You guys are amazing. This is a very Tora heavy chapter. You'll get Poppy's perspective tomorrow.
> 
> Songs:   
> Control – Halsey (Tora very beginning)  
> Come With Me Now - Kongos   
> How ya like me now? - The Heavy (second half of the chapter)

Tora had taken all of three steps, his fist already rising when Poppy stepped in front of him, her arms wrapping around his waist, “Stop Tora! Not like this!” she cried, pressing her cheek to his chest. She knew exactly what he was going to do and there was no way she was going to allow it.

Tora breathed heavily, his nostrils flared, his eyes wild, his fisted hand trembled mid-air as she squeezed him tighter, bringing him back to himself, “he _touched_ you!” he seethed, not in the mood for her nobility. He was going to teach this motherfucker not to touch things that didn’t belong to him. He was going to break his face and then every single one of his goddamn fingers. Fuck it, maybe he’d just heel stomp the whole fucking hand, shatter every motherfucking bone. Better yet, he was gonna grab a kitchen knife and carve out his goddamn eyes just for looking at her. The motherfucker had a fucking death wish and Tora was going to indulge him as painfully as possible.

Poppy could tell she was having no effect on him; she wasn’t even succeeding in redirecting his anger towards her, “so make him apologize to me! He touched me, not you! I’m the one that gets to be upset right now! You said I say stop and you stop! Do this my way!” she pleaded, every single muscle in his body was taut, she had no doubt she wouldn’t like what would happen if she let go of him. Someone had turned down the music, the entire main floor of people were staring at them.

Tora scowled darkly, lowering his fist as he pulled her arms from around him, what he had said didn’t apply to this and she knew it. How dare she twist his words? There was no way he was letting this piece of shit off with a warning. “Tora please,” she begged, her wrists in his hands as he set her to the side of him as gently as he could considering how furious he was. His brow twitched. Nightmares. Violence gave her nightmares. He had made a promise. He fixed his eyes on the dead man standing in front of him. Fine, they’d do this her way. Then, after he dropped her at home he’d come back and kill this motherfucker… _slowly_. “You heard her. Apologize.” He seethed; it was taking everything in him to restrain himself.

The boy snorted, eyeing Tora up and down, he had no idea who he was dealing with, his neck absent the tattoo that might have spared him his next mistake. They were roughly the same height, the angry boy with the hot piece of ass had an inch and a half and a couple pounds of muscle on him but he was up for the challenge, the alcohol he’d consumed bolstering his courage. “Ya right, you pussy whipped _bitch_ , I’m not apologizing to some Balthuman cunt. Look at that fucking dress, that tight little ass, she’s just begging for it.” He turned his eyes on the hot little number in the dress, she had a pretty mouth, he’d have some fun using it later, “come ‘ere sugar, I’ll show ya what a _real_ man feels like,” he taunted, grabbing himself between his legs.

Claude and the rest of the Balthuman boys on the main floor watched on in horror as the dumbass provoked Tora and then utter astonishment as Tora paused long enough to look down at the small woman at his side, his words loud enough for the room to hear, “Poppy. Close your eyes.” He bit out between grit teeth before launching himself at the idiot that’d disrespected her.

“Tora!” Poppy shrieked, “Tora stop! Stop it! You’re going to kill him!” Tora was pummelling him, the other boy wasn’t even trying to fight back anymore, Tora had broken his hand after the second blow the boy had tried to land, now he was just whimpering and pleading for forgiveness, Tora was still going though, beating him into a bloody pulp. Poppy was hysterical, he had to stop, he just had to. She looked for a familiar face in the crowd that surrounded them, someone who could help. She locked eyes with Claude. “Do something!” she screamed at him.

Claude gestured at an auburn haired blue eyed boy who shared the same neck tattoo as if to say ‘how ‘bout it?’ They looked at each other for a long moment, then back at Tora, then back at each other before Claude shot her an apologetic look and shook his head no. There was no fucking way he was getting between Tora and that fucktard. The guy had asked for it and Claude had no intention of being Tora’s next victim. Tora had hit him exactly five times in their time knowing each other and he was still recovering from the last one. Tora had given him a fucking concussion for the coward comment; he could only imagine the damage coming his way if he attempted to break this up. Scharch knew better too. It was definitely best to just let Tora destroy the fucker to his heart’s content and then clean up the scraps afterwards. Besides, the kid was unconscious now, he wasn’t even in pain anymore, he’d sure as fuck feel it when he woke up though…well… _if_ he woke up.

Poppy gapped at Claude, he couldn’t be serious! He was really just gonna stand there and watch? She gazed around the room realizing no one was going to do anything. She screamed at her boyfriend again. “STOP IT TORA! CALM DOWN! I’M FINE! I’M OKAY! HE APOLOGIZED! I FORGIVE HIM! YOU DON’T NEED TO DO THIS! STOP IT!” When he didn’t seem to be registering anything she was saying she ran to the kitchen filling a cup with cold water from the tap before returning to him, dumping the whole thing over his head.

Tora looked down at the unconscious boy beneath him, blood pounding in his ears, high on adrenaline, water dripping from his lashes, the ends of his hair, the tip of his nose. There was blood on his hands. He swallowed thickly, registering the water, rage still pumping through him as he rose to his feet. He wasn’t done. Not even close. He raised his foot, ready to drive his heel through the fucker when something hit his chest. Poppy was in front of him, pressed against him, filling his tunnel vision with her panicked eyes, her hands on his face, pulling his gaze down to hers, “NO! Please Tora, everything is ok, calm down, please just calm down. No more, alright, he’s learned his lesson, let’s just leave ok? Just take me home baby. Forget him. I want you remember? You’re the real man, I know it, they all know it. Please Tora, no more, just-” her breath hitched as she suppressed a sob, “no more hitting,” He nodded once, too afraid to speak, the ramifications of what he’d done in front of her dawning on him. “We’re gonna leave now ok?” she asked him. He just dipped his chin again.

Claude watched in stunned surprise as Poppy grabbed Tora in one hand and Erdene in the other as she led them out the front door. He looked down at the stupid fucker that’d touched Poppy with contempt. He’d been having a good night damn it. Scharch glared at him, “who the fuck was that girl?” he spat, pissed Tora had fucked up yet another party.

Claude cocked a brow at him, “His girlfriend, thought it was pretty obvious,” he replied, moving to the kitchen to fill a cup with water before returning, dumping it on the face of the boy on the floor. He shrugged in reply to the ‘what the fuck’ expression Scharch shot him as he emptied it, it had worked on Tora. Why not this piece of shit? Scharch helped Tora’s punching bag to his feet as he regained pained, groggy consciousness. “Get the fuck out dude. You’re a fucking idiot. Out of the all the girls here you had to touch that one?” He scolded him. Scharch crossed his arms, scowling at him before propelling the battered boy towards the door.

~ ~ ~

Tora shoved the back seat door closed on Erdene before ushering Poppy into the front. He circled the car, pausing to squeeze some of the water out of his hair and t-shirt, using the dampness to wipe the blood off his hands and onto the back of his pants before climbing into the driver’s seat. Poppy was already buckled up and encouraging Erdene to do the same. When no compliance from the tall girl was forthcoming, Poppy unbuckled herself and leaned into the backseat. Once she had Erdene buckled in she plopped herself back in her seat, gazing worriedly at Tora. “Are you okay?” she whispered.

He nodded at her, too ashamed to speak as he started the car and turned down the raging decibel of the radio. So much for not giving her nightmares, he had promised himself he’d never do something like that in front of her. She’d been his girlfriend for less than an hour and he’d already fucked it up. He knew how she felt about violence. There was no way she’d still want to be with him now. He pulled them away from the curb and had only gone two streets when she reached for him, pulling the hand closest to her off the steering wheel and into her lap. Her thumbs caressing the back of his hand before she interlocked her fingers with his, bringing his swollen knuckles to her mouth for a brief kiss. “Don’t be mad anymore Tora,” she whispered against his skin.

He was dumbfounded, had she just forgiven him? After how he’d behaved tonight he didn’t deserve it, and they both knew it. “Poppy, I – how can you? I-”

Erdene’s voice floated to their ears from the back seat, “ ‘Cause she’s coocoo for cocoa puffs about you Tiger Boy! And I don’t blame her, she was right, you’re hot as shit, ya know, in a delinquent, bad boy type of way. And oh boy, the way you fucked that guy up for her? Ahhh-mazing.” She giggled to herself, clapping a mortified Poppy on the shoulder, “Girl you crazy, he’s on another level, no wonder you forgot about Julri the minute ya met him.”

Tora’s eyes widened in surprise; Erdene didn’t disapprove of what he’d done either? He tested the water; “I shouldn’t have done that though,” he muttered, “Poppylan asked me not to.”

Erdene waved her hand dismissively as he watched her in the rear view mirror, “Poppy’s too nice for her own good. You tried it her way first. If you hadn’t hit him, I would have,” she drawled, “besides, she’s so about you boy it’s sickening. She never stops talking about you. It’s always Tora this, Tora that, I doubt you’d scare her off even if you had straight up murdered that dumbass. And he was definitely a dumbass, his eyes obviously don’t work if he thought he could take you on,” she verbal diarrheaed. Poppy didn’t say a word, her mouth pressed into a tight line, her entire face and chest a nice shade of red.

Tora cocked a brow at her, smirking to himself, “oh ya? What’s she say about me?” he asked their drunken passenger, his fingers squeezing Poppy’s reassuringly as they rested entangled in her lap. Her face contorted in surprise, her mouth hanging open in dismay at his question. How could Erdene be doing her like this right now?

Erdene pushed her hair back and off her face with both hands, sitting up straighter in her seat as she opened her mouth to embarrass her best friend some more. “She’s in love with your eyes, started painting a whole tiger the day she met ya just so she could keep looking at them when you aren’t around. Told ya. Girl is obsessed.”

Tora shot her a surprised glance, smirking as she blushed even deeper. No wonder that painting had looked so damn familiar to him. He’d only been staring at those eyes in the mirror his whole fucking life. Erdene continued, “Said you’re some kinda gangster, I told her that’s a major red flag and she should cut ya loose ASAP.” Tora frowned at that, shooting her a glare through the rear-view mirror, Erdene could shut up now. He didn’t want to hear anymore, he didn’t care that she was right and looking out for Poppy, she could go fuck herself, what the fuck did she know about him, he could be good for Poppy couldn’t he? “but nooo, she fought me on that, said she doesn’t care, that you’re super sweet and talented and smart and that it didn’t define you and she could accept it. Something about dark forests and flowers, I don’t know.” Dark forests and flowers? What the fuck did that mean? Just how drunk was this girl? Hold on. Did she just say Poppy didn’t care about his job? That she could accept it? His eyes widened at the revelation.

“She’s outta her mind for you. Wants to jump your bones and see ya shirtless, kept yammering on about wanting to see the rest of your tattoos.” She paused to inhale before continuing her long winded rant, “Pretty sure there was something else about licking your abs too. Whatever, I’m happy for both of ya. I thought she was nutty until I saw ya. Now I get it. Boy you are the sexiest looking guy I’ve seen in uh ever. And those dimples. Damn boy, you a heartthrob.” Tora bit the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out laughing at Poppy’s expense. Nevermind his previous thoughts, Erdene could talk as much as she wanted. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this happy. He looked over at Poppy who was twisted around now glaring at Erdene, lick his abs eh? He liked the sound of that one.

“Erdene, shut up!” Poppy hissed, completely humiliated, twisting around further in her seat so she could slap her friend in the side of the knee with her free hand. She was never going to a party with her again. “You too! It’s not funny!” she shouted at Tora as he snickered.

He smiled, dimples on full display, “come on sweetheart, don’t be mad, thought you were nutty over me?” She tried to shake her hand free of his but he tightened his hold, bringing it to his mouth as he gazed at the road, dropping a kiss over her fingers, before turning to grin widely at her.

Poppy’s breath caught, damn his dimples, “You’re obscene,” Poppy muttered, pulling her hand away from him so she could cross her arms in a huff, “next right.”

He nodded and turned the wheel, following her grumbled directions until he pulled up in front of Erdene’s. When Poppy moved to get out of the car Erdene stopped her. “Naw girl, stay with the stud muffin. I know ya want to. I’m going to bed, I’ll leave the key under the mat for ya.” She said as she climbed out of the car, she took a few steps away from the vehicle before turning and knocking on the window, indicating Poppy should roll it down, as it slid open Erdene reached in and pecked Poppy on the cheek, pushing a folded piece of paper into the side of her bra. “You dropped that in the basement before ya took off with Mr. Muscles over there. Sorry for embarrassing ya, I love you girl. You look hot in my dress. Do everything ya know I would,” she whispered loudly before retreating to the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHH! Ugh. I legit feel like I've been waiting forever to share this chapter with you guys. :D I'm so happy we're finally here. Three more chapters guys! ♥ I've already started a new long fic. Gonna post the first chapter Sunday. I hope you love it as much as this one. Also haunted is now done and the final chapter will be up later today as well. Working on a little somethin' somethin' for Requests today as well hahaha *I need a life, writing is the only thing getting me through this pandemic*
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! Your commentary only encourages my obsession ;P
> 
> Song suggestions (not necessarily in this order, I wrote with all four of them on shuffle repeat):   
> Only Exception – Paramore   
> Faded – Souldecision   
> Can’t Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon   
> Be My Baby – The Ronettes

Poppy watched as Erdene flounced to her front door, utterly horrified by what she’d said. Tora waited until she was inside before pulling them back onto the road. He knew exactly where he was taking her. He really hoped everything Erdene had said was true, she may have been enthusiastic over his little performance back at the party but he knew there was no way Poppy felt the same way. She’d _have_ to be as crazy about him as Erdene had said to let it go. She had been completely silent for the last fifteen minutes, the only sound between them being the soft music coming from the radio. Normally silent moments like this were easy with her but with each passing minute he was growing more and more unsettled, he needed to know what she actually thought, “Hey sweetheart, about the fight,” he ventured.

She huffed, finally uncrossing her arms, “Don’t apologize Tora. And that wasn’t a fight; that was a beating, he didn’t even graze you. Erdene is right though; you did try it my way. I think what you did was extremely excessive but not completely unwarranted. After the language he used and what he said about both of us I was ready to punch him myself. Although, I do wish you had stopped once he was unconscious. You scared me Tora, I’ve never seen anyone so single minded or brutal like that, watching you was like seeing Fulton take out Bullock all over again, poor guy didn’t stand a chance.” She explained referring to one of the most unfair fights in MMA history. She sighed, “I’m glad you’re ok, and I’m sorry about the water, I just didn’t know how else to snap you out of it. I appreciate you trying to show some restraint in the beginning for me though. I know it wasn’t easy for you.”

He nodded, eyes on the road, “I’d do anything for you Poppy,” she grinned at him, “I’m sorry I freaked you out and I’m sorry he touched you, I should have-”

She cut him off again, “come off it Tora, you’re not responsible for his actions. Besides, what are you gonna do? Beat up every guy at the party? I’m pretty sure more than half of them touched me before you got there.” She stated flippantly before she registered his dark look, “don’t look at me like that. It’s not like I wanted or enjoyed it, I spent all night shoving off hands before you got there. Those guys don’t understand asking first.” She grumbled.

“Neither do you,” he muttered under his breath. If she had been anyone else he would have never put up with her taunting this week.

“Excuse me?” she spat as he pulled them into the deserted parking garage that overlooked the city. He’d made sure to bring her here so they wouldn’t be seen or interrupted. He wanted to have this out with her and he didn’t want anyone to see them from the road.

He unbuckled and turned in his seat to face her, “I said neither do you, ya touch me all the time without asking if it’s okay. You’ve driven me half insane this week with all your little touches. Fuck Poppy, when you asked me to show ya how to play a few cords ya just dropped yourself into my lap. What the fuck was that about?” When she hesitated to respond he added, “Do you even have any idea what you’ve been doing to me?”

She had the good sense to appear ashamed of herself, “I’m sorry Tora, I didn’t mean to get you worked up, I just like being close to you. I – I like it when you touch me. The thing with the guitar, I just, I just -I wanted you to hold me again.”

Tora was both happy and annoyed by her confession, “why didn’t you just tell me ya wanted to date on Monday over text? Why’d we have to play this fucking cat and mouse game all week?”

Poppy unbuckled and turned to face him, “I wanted to tell you in person and I tried, I was just scared.”

That just annoyed him further, “scared of what? You knew I wanted ya, not like ya needed to be worried about rejection.”

She turned pleading eyes on him, “Tora I was scared of getting hurt again and of, uh, parts of you.” She finished, turning red.

Tora turned away from her, throwing his head back against the head rest, “Poppy I will never cheat on ya, you don’t ever have to worry about that. You’re the only girl I’ve wanted in over a year. Haven’t even kissed anyone else since the day I first laid eyes on ya. I would never do something like that and risk fucking this up.” He sighed, knowing she had good reason to be weary of his job, “As for my gang involvement, I’m gonna keep you the fuck away from it. So ya don’t have to worry about that either.” He meant it, he would do whatever the fuck he had to keep her safe. Always.

Poppy smiled, bolstered by his confession and promise before she shrugged, opening her mouth to clarify, “I wasn’t talking about what you do outside school Tora, I meant, like, physical parts of you.”

He turned his head to look at her lifting both eyebrows at her, utterly confused, didn’t she know she was only one that didn’t need to be afraid of him? The only exception for everything with him? “what the fuck are you talking about Poppy? I would never hurt you on purpose, I know I was aggressive with the whole ponytail thing tonight but I didn’t actually hurt ya did I? I know I’m stronger than other guys but I always try my best to be careful wit’ ya.”

She shook her head no, “you didn’t hurt me Tora, it felt, what you did with my hair, it felt good in a weird way actually. But uh, that’s not what I’m getting at. You said everything of yours would be too big for me. I’m scared of uh, being, uh, intimate with you?” she word vomited awkwardly. 

He gapped at her; he fucking _knew_ she’d been talking about sex Monday! Fuck. He’d come back to that later, “you’re scared of my dick?” he asked seriously, not finding her revelation entertaining or amusing in the least.

She inhaled sharply, feeling completely disconcerted, she knew if she couldn’t talk about sex though there was no way she should be having it, she took a deep breath before opening her mouth, “well that’s a crude way to put it but ya, I guess. I mean it’ll hurt won’t it? When we do? Especially with you being so big? I was scared of Julri’s and you’re so much…larger. I mean, he forced my hand on him once and he wasn’t, I mean, after the shed, I mean, uh, you’re just a lot bigger than him in every way Tora.” She finally sputtered out what she was trying to say.

He rolled his eyes to the roof of the car, struggling for patience, forcing back his rage at the notion of Julri forcing her to do anything. No fucking wonder she’d thanked him for stopping. He knew she’d forbid him from destroying that little motherfucker but the more he learned about him the more he wanted to hunt him down. Then there was her, and her innocence. God, how awful must Julri have been to have her this scared? Had he ever made her feel good? Did the fucking pipsqueak think about her fucking pleasure at all? Virgin. She’s a virgin. _Virgin_. He reminded himself before finally replying, “Poppy, when or _IF_ ya do decide ya want that, I promise ya I’ll make it so good all you’ll feel is pleasure.” When she still looked apprehensive and like she didn’t believe him, he added, “ya ever touch yourself sweetheart?” He had to know what he was dealing with here.

Poppy was so embarrassed, how could they be talking about this right now? He didn’t look the least bit uncomfortable though, “uh, once.”

He nodded, “ya cum?” he asked, intensity in his eyes.

She shook her head no, “I don’t think so. It felt good but I-” she was too embarrassed to speak. To finish her sentence about how she hadn’t felt the way the heroines in her books did.

He leaned towards her, “Did you actually enjoy what I was doing to ya earlier against that shed? Or were ya just tryna stroke my ego?” He asked, “please be honest with me sweetheart, I feel like a pile of dog shit for doing that to ya,” he confessed.

Poppy turned wide eyes on him, “No Tora! I was being honest, I loved it until you tried to take off my underwear, and only because of where we were, I probably would have let you have what you wanted if we had been alone and inside. The way you made me feel, it was incredible.” She assured him vehemently. It had, it had felt so much better than anything she had done to herself the other night.

“What I wanted?” He repeated in a daze stupor before realizing she had no idea how he felt, “Poppy, sweetheart, all I want is you, as in you as a person. Your body is just a bonus if you ever chose to share it with me again. The only reason I touched ya was ‘cause I thought that’s what _you_ wanted. I’ve been worried all week the only thing ya wanted from me was sex.” He explained, sighing.

Poppy scoffed at him, “what in the world would make you think that?”

Tora gave her side eye, unimpressed with her innocent act, “Oh I don’t know,” he replied sarcastically, “how ‘bout, our hands fit together pretty well, I’m reading a book about a character that reminds me of you, I’m making you another lunch whatcha want for desert? Should I keep going?” he asked after listing some of her inappropriate texts from memory. When she shook her head no, her cheeks bright red, he added, “you confuse the hell outta me Poppy. How can a girl make innuendos like ya do and be afraid of dick?”

Poppy stared down at her hands, she supposed she should be honest, even if it was hard, “Because, I’ve read about what it…what sex is supposed to feel like, and I, uh I want to know, I want to feel, I want – I want to know what’s so amazing. I’ve wanted you to…touch me. Since back in my bedroom I’ve been…consumed by the idea. But um, whenever Julri…it didn’t feel good it… _scared_ me. And I, I don’t know what I’m saying. I want to experience um fireworks? But I don’t think I’m uh, ready for…to go all the way cause I just, I always…panic.” she didn’t know what she was saying. This was so awkward. She couldn’t believe what she’d just admitted aloud to him.

He nodded at her, knowing exactly what she needed from him now, “Poppy, can I touch ya? Please? I want to give you something. I promise I’ll keep my pants on, just let me do this for ya. I don’t want you to be scared of me, ever, for any reason, and I know ya don’t believe me right now that I won’t hurt ya. I can see it in your eyes,” When she just stared at him, he added, “Don’t get me wrong sweetheart, ya can say no. Nothing’s ‘bout to happen that you don’t want. I meant what I said. You say stop, I stop. I just can’t stand the idea of ya being afraid anymore, I’m not asking for sex. I’m looking to give, not take from ya. I promise.” She nodded at his earnest plea. He flipped up the console between them, patting his lap, “come ‘ere sweetheart.” She took off her purse and slipped off her shoes, leaving them on the floor of the car before climbing over onto his lap, her back to his window, her arms circling his neck.

Tora kissed her gently, taking his time to coax her mouth open for him as he slid a hand over her thigh, just letting her adjust to the sensations he was giving her. When she began kissing him back with fervor he moved his hand further up the inside of her thigh, gently pressing them apart. She parted them for him, her mouth still on his. He touched her gently over her panties, tracing a finger over her slit, pleased to find her already wet for him. He tugged her arm away from his neck, encouraging her to settle against his damp chest before he hooked a hand under her knee and brought it to his shoulder, “Put your other foot on the steering wheel Poppy,” he instructed, he smirked at her when she did as she was told. “Good girl,” he praised her, dropping a kiss to the knee at his shoulder. He supported her with one arm against the window as the other snaked under her raised thigh to touch her panty clad core again, “this ok?” he asked. She nodded.

He watched her face as he teased her, dipping his fingers along her center, the pads of his fingers passing over her clit, looking for every reaction, trying to figure out how she liked to be touched. When she began moaning he tugged up her dress a little further so he could slip his hand down the front of her panties. He groaned as his rough fingers hit her slick wet heat, he was hard as a rock. This wasn’t about him though, it was about her. He circled her hole, flicking his fingers over her clit until she began bucking against him as he wrenched low moans from her throat, her eyes wide with lust and surprise. “Feel good sweetheart?” he asked. She nodded enthusiastically, “Can I give ya more?” he asked. She nodded again. Tora smiled at her as he pressed one thick finger inside her, enjoying the way her eyes widened in surprise before fluttering closed in pleasure.

Poppy moaned, she had never felt anything like it, she couldn’t believe the way he was making her feel, she’d been turned on before, had felt the ache and the wetness that accompanied it, had even read about this. Yet she’d had no idea that what she read about wasn’t embellished. This was incredible, he was amazing. She bucked against his hand, needing more, “please Tora,” she begged not quite sure what she was asking for, yet certain he would know.

He nodded at her, “ya tell me if it’s too much alright?” he told her, withdrawing his finger only to bring it and the one next to it to his lips, licking them both before returning them to her, pulling her panties to the side before pressing both inside her, stretching her wider as they curled, but didn’t move anymore. “Poppy. Look at me beautiful,” she stared at him, “that’s right sweetheart, remember our deal, keep your eyes on me and tell me if ya want me to stop.” She nodded once before her mouth fell open in a silent scream as his fingers began pumping in and out of her, picking up speed and force as they went.

Tora groaned as he finger fucked her, she was so fucking tight, so wet, so perfect. If she ever _did_ let him inside her she might kill him. The way her walls were gripping his fingers was unbelievable, he could only imagine what it’d feel like on his cock. He wanted to eat her, to bury his head between her legs and drink everything she offered. The small taste he still had of her on his tongue wasn’t enough. Not tonight though, if he went down on her, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He’d lick her for as long as she’d let him, until she felt like she was dying of pleasure and pushed him away. It would have to be another day, if ever; they had other shit to talk about tonight. Poppy reached down, her hand gripping his wrist. He stared at her and stopped, his fingers momentarily stilling inside her, “No Tora! Don’t Stop! More! Harder!” she cried when she realized he’d misinterpreted why she’d reached for him. He smirked at her and resumed his rhythm, putting more of his strength behind his thrusts. Her hand still on his wrist, seeking to anchor herself in the sea of sensation she was experiencing.

Her pussy squelched around his fingers as she gushed around them, he didn’t let up as she writhed against him, bucking against his hand, her eyes alight with desperation and borderline pleasured panic as she moaned and gasped and whispered his name brokenly, “That’s right, give into it sweetheart, let go, cum for me.” He whispered hoarsely, not as unaffected by what he was doing to her as he’d have her believe. After he dropped her home he was gonna need his hand. Desperately.

He pressed his thumb against her clit, strumming it as her legs tensed, her whole body snapping taut before she dissolved into body tremors around his fingers, her inner walls spasming as she gasped for breath, her body on fire, her eyes leaving his to gaze down at his hand moving against her, drawing out her pleasure as long as he could. She collapsed against him, utterly spent. He withdrew from her slowly, massaging her slick lips with his fingers for a few prolonged minutes before finally drawing them away from her completely. She watched as he inserted them into his mouth, holding eye contact as he sucked them clean. “Fuck, ya taste good Bobby,” he rumbled once he’d finished.

She blinked up at him, “did you just call me Bobby?” she asked in surprise. He’d just given her the most pleasure she’d ever felt in her life and he’d forgotten her name?

He nodded at her, “you said ya didn’t like sweetheart the day you yelled at me last week, so I’mma call ya Bobby,” he explained smirking at her.

She frowned up at him, she hadn’t said she didn’t like it, she’d said he couldn’t call her that since they weren’t together, “what? Tora, no,” she objected to both halves of his statement as she sat up in his lap, his hand resting heavily on the top of her thigh as he used the arm around her back to squeeze her to him.

He smirked at her, her objection having the opposite of her desired effect on him, “oh ya, you’re my delicious little Bobby and I can’t get enough of ya.” He teased, leaning forward to kiss the scowl off her face until she nipped his bottom lip, causing his cock to twitch as it strained against his pants. He pulled away from her, “damn Bobby, ya feeling feisty now? Careful, you’ll get me all riled up.” He warned her jokingly as he pressed his pelvis against her ass, letting her feel what she had done to him.

She turned concerned eyes on him, “if you show me how, I’ll try with, uh, my…hands?” she offered, hoping that would be good enough for him for now, completely unsure of herself.

He shook his head at her, seriousness chasing away his humour as he realized what she was thinking, “naw sweetheart, this isn’t a this for that situation. It will _never_ be a this for that situation. Your pleasure is _my_ pleasure. All I wanted was to show you that you have nothing to fear from me. That anything you decide happens between us will feel good for you. I wanted ya to feel an orgasm, the ‘fireworks’ you were asking for. I want to make it clear right now that I’m never gonna ask ya for anything. If you want something, you ask and I will happily indulge ya, okay? Besides, we need to talk.” When she nodded happily he added, “now hop off so I can redirect some blood back to my brain.”

She giggled as she slid back over to her seat, “Thank you Tora. That was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever felt but I hope you’ll kiss me without me needing to ask first,” she reassured.

He smirked at her, “ya giving me blanket consent to kiss ya whenever I want?” he asked seriously. When she nodded enthusiastically he chuckled. “Alright Bobby, fair warning, Imma kiss ya senseless a lot.” He smiled as she giggled before he grew serious again.

He sighed heavily, his good mood and erection deserting him, “Poppy, I have to know. Who’s the other guy? Is he a friend or something more?” If he was anything more than a friend Tora was gonna shut that shit down right now. 

Poppy looked at him absolutely flummoxed, what the hell was he talking about? What other guy? “I don’t know what you’re talking about Tora, since Julri, it has only ever been you. I’m not interested in anyone else. I thought tonight meant we’re together, that I’m your girlfriend?” Dread filled her; did he only want something casual? No real commitment? What about his promise not to cheat? Did it even count as cheating if he didn’t give her the title? “Are we not? Am I not?” She choked out.

He gazed at her, his eyes narrowing, replaying the first part of her response over and over in his head, he was pretty good at sniffing out a lie and she looked and sounded genuinely sincere, “if there’s no one else, how the hell did you know about the party Poppy? Who did you go there with?” He asked, ignoring everything she said after ‘I’m not interested in anyone else.’

Poppy felt like sobbing, he hadn’t answered her about their relationship, and she’d just, she’d wanted to– oh god, she was going to throw up. She choked it back, “I went with Erdene! Your friend, the one with the same tattoo that goes to school with us, he invited me when he saw how upset I was when you left without saying bye today. I told him I had something to give you. He said I could give it to you there.”

Tora looked at her wide eyed; he wanted to bang his head off the steering wheel. Of course there was no other guy. This was Poppy. Fuck him and his stupid fucking assumptions. And he gave her a hard time over hers? He was such a fucking hypocrite. He was a fucking fool. He was gonna fucking murder Claude. How dare he put her in a situation like that! He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut, counting back from ten slowly in his head. Calm. He needed to stay calm. Claude could wait till tomorrow. “What was so important it couldn’t wait till Monday sweetheart?” he asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Poppy forced back tears, “I put this in your lunch today,” She bit out reaching into her bra, pulling out a folded piece of paper, she handed it to him. He took it, glaring at Claude’s sloppy chicken scratch before unfolding it, reading her loopy scrolled words.

_‘I am a forest, and a night of dark trees: but he who is not afraid of my darkness, will find banks full of roses under my cypresses’, means that one should never judge someone based on their surface as they will surely miss the inner beauty beneath. Even the gruffest people are capable of great love and gentleness if one takes the time to forage for it. Some just keep it better cloaked in foliage than others._

_Thanks for being so sweet to me, I’m ready to give you a chance now, sorry it took so long to figure out what was right in front of me._

He felt like a fucking twat; Erdene’s words about dark forests and flowers finally making sense to him. This confession was adorable. Poppy was fucking adorable. All he had to do this afternoon was have lunch with her and they could have avoided all of this. Fuck his life. Fuck his fucking stupid anger issues and fucking irritation. He couldn’t have just talked to her? Fuck. He looked up at her, horrified to see her crying, silent tears streaming down her face. Fuck. What had he done now? “Poppy, sweetheart, why are you crying? What did I do?” He reached for her, pulling her back onto his lap so he could hold her. She had said she liked that right? Holding her? This was alright, right? Oh god, what if she was regretting what she’d let him do to her?

She shoved his chest, trying to get away from him, he squeezed her tighter, she was shutting him out again, just like the day she’d confronted him for being shady, “Stop it Poppy. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“ARE WE TOGETHER OR NOT?” she thundered, before breaking down in real tears this time, all the events of their evening catching up with her.

Tora was baffled, “-the fuck you talking about woman? What kind of dumbass question is that? Of course we’re together, I’m yours as long as you’ll have me. And ya better sure as fuck be mine.” She dried her eyes, throwing her arms around his neck, softening in his arms. He held her there, rubbing her back, closing his eyes as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. They held each other in silence for a long time until Poppy giggled. “What?” Tora whispered.

She sighed and snuggled deeper into him, “nothing, I just like this song, reminds me of how stupid I was” she sighed, he tuned into the lyrics, listening for a moment.

_I’m kinda faded but I feel alright, thinking about making my move tonight. I can’t pretend that you’re only my friend when you’re holding my body tight. Cause I like the way you’re making it move, I like the way you’re making me wait. At the end of the night when I make up your mind, You’ll be coming on home with me._

She pressed a kiss to his neck, “I really like you Tora, Erdene was telling the truth. I think I’m nutty for you.”

He snorted self-deprecatingly, “well thank Christ for that. I’ve been obsessed with ya since I first saw ya, it’s about time this relationship became two sided,” he admitted.

She smiled at his joke, “Hey Tora?” she asked, yawning, her cheek pressed to his skin.

He looked down at her, something warm swimming in his eyes as he took in the young woman snuggled in his embrace, “Ya Bobby?”

“Can I see you tomorrow?” She asked, her eyes closed.

Tora dropped a kiss on her forehead, “absolutely,” he held her a moment longer before registering the time on the dashboard. No wonder she looked so sleepy, “sweetheart, it is tomorrow already.” He sighed, not wanting to part from her but knowing he had to, “come on Bobby, I’m gonna take ya back to Erdene now. Text me when ya wake up and I’ll come get ya. Okay?” She nodded as he helped her slid back into her chair.

~ ~ ~

Poppy sat in her seat in Erdene’s driveway with her fingers curled around the door latch, she didn’t want to say goodnight yet. She glanced over her shoulder at him, he was looking at her longingly, “Tora, I-” He leaned over, snaking his hand behind her, cupping the back of her head as he pressed a passionate kiss to her mouth, stealing her breath.

“I know sweetheart, me too. Now get outta here Bobby, I’ll be back soon, promise,” He said as he pulled away from her. She climbed out of the car reluctantly, dragging her feet to the door, glancing back at him every few paces.

He watched, not pulling away until she disappeared inside the house. He grinned stupidly as he drove home. She was his, she was finally his girlfriend. Fucking _finally_. He couldn’t wait to see her again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I can't believe this is almost over. Hope you enjoy this chapter ♥ Let me know what ya think! :) Tora's such a sap hahahaha
> 
> Song suggestions:  
> Can’t Help Myself by The Four Tops (Tora)  
> My Guy by Mary Wells (Poppy)  
> He’s a rebel by The Crystals (Poppy)

When Tora got home he found Quincey sitting on his bed, arms folded over tucked knees, a worried look on his face. “Oh thank god. Bro you scared the shit out of me. Are you okay? What did Dad make you do?” Quincey gushed, Tora didn’t look any worse for wear, but good lord he’d scared him. He shuddered thinking back to the look on his face when he’d left.

Tora beamed at him, “Legit never felt better in my life. Vince didn’t make me do anything. I left for Poppy,” he explained, picking up his guitar from its hook on the wall as he hauled forward his playing stool.

Quincey cocked his head at him for a moment in confusion, “oh right! Bobby! Your great love,” he paused, waiting for Tora to correct him again, his mouth falling open in shock when Tora just faintly nodded and smiled at him, beginning to mess around with some chords. “Oh my god. Are you serious? So you’re not _just_ friends anymore?” Tora shook his head, “what the hell does that mean? No as in, you’re still friends or no as in you’re more now?”

Tora smiled as three cords fell into place for him, “more,” he sighed closing his eyes, trying to find the notes that matched what he was feeling.

Quincey watched him quizzically, “what the hell are you doing lover boy?”

Tora smiled at him, “exactly what ya told me to. Imma ‘woo’ her, I can’t help myself, I gotta show her what she means to me, ya wanna help me with the lyrics? Ya know I’m shit with words.”

Quincey’s eyes widened in surprise before sparklingly with excitement, “are you kidding? Of course I do!”

~ ~ ~

Poppy had taken three creeping tiptoed steps into Erdene’s bedroom when she flipped her nightstand lamp on, “okay twinkle toes. Spill,” she ordered, as Poppy froze mid step, “give me all the tea girl, don’t leave anything out!” she exclaimed, biting her lower lip, wagging her eyebrows at Poppy.

Poppy giggled, putting down her foot before stripping out of Erdene’s dress, moving to her bag, pulling on Tora’s hoodie and the pajama shorts she’d packed. She crawled into bed next to Erdene, her eyes swimming with excitement as she gazed at her friend, “we’re together!” she cried, her shoulders scrunching up to her ears in giddiness. Both girls squealed in excitement.

“So what happened? Did you make out? Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?” Erdene asked, grabbing hold of her best friend’s hands.

Poppy settled back into the pillows at her back, “I told him I wanted to be his girlfriend and we did more than make out, oh my god Erdene, the way he touched me, I’ve never felt anything like it. It was incredible. I was crazy embarrassed and uncomfortable at first but,” she sighed wistfully, “he makes me feel so safe, he’s so sweet and considerate and respectful and,”

“And sexy as fuck,” Erdene supplied for her seriously, causing Poppy to erupt in giggles.

“Ya, that too,” Poppy agreed around fits of laughter, “so what do you think? You like him?” she asked, turning to look at the violet haired girl.

Erdene nodded enthusiastically, “He’s definitely not what I was expecting but ya. I was a little worried when he dragged you out of the basement, I was gonna get in his face and tell him you weren’t that kind of girl and were not about to follow him into a bedroom for some hanky panky. I had no idea who he was. I was just about to come looking for you when you came back. Did he really do everything you said? Cause I can’t see it. How does a guy like that ask you to read poetry to him?” She asked in utter befuddlement.

Poppy shrugged, “you have to look past the exterior, I know he looks scary and intimidating but I promise he’s sweet as pie. He really cares about me Erdene. He respects me, and takes an interest in the things I like and asks me things about myself. He’s really invested in who I am.”

Erdene dead panned, “Girl that’s great but he doesn’t just look scary, he _is_ scary. Did you forget about what he did to that lugnut that spanked you? And the fact he’s obviously large and in charge? Did you even see the way the other guys were looking at him when he was dragging us outta there? I mean, I was _There. For. It._ Definitely not upset about the way he messed that guy up and I’m happy for ya girl, truly, but I’d be a bad friend if I didn’t ask you if you have thought this all the way through? It doesn’t matter how sweet he is, he’s obviously dangerous.” She explained, giving her friend’s hand a squeeze.

Poppy frowned, “I know Erdene, and I’d be lying if I said it didn’t worry me a little but he promised me tonight that he’d keep that part of his life away from me. That it wouldn’t affect me. I don’t get the feeling that he wants to be a bad guy. I think he’s just looking to belong. He’s adopted ya know? That must be really hard on him, I don’t think he likes his family very much. As for tonight, it _was_ scary but I don’t know, I’ve seen lots of fights break out at the gym over much less, and I think he was willing to let the guy apologize before he insulted us again.”

Erdene snorted, “you mean insulted _you_. Girl, that guy called you a ‘c’ word, insinuated you were asking for his attention and then basically declared he was gonna screw you in front of Tiger Boy. I was ready to beat his ass with a frying pan myself. I’m not upset he hit the guy, I actually would have been disappointed if he hadn’t. What I’m worried about was how vicious and obviously well practiced he was at it. Did you see the way he broke the dude’s hand? Just crushed it, didn’t even stop to think about it. Buddy didn’t stand a chance. And then there’s all the guys with matching neck tats. Most of them didn’t even look bothered by what he was doing.” She paused before uttering the thought that disturbed her the most, “Like they were used to it.” She argued.

Poppy shrugged, “I don’t know what to say Erdene. I really like him, even knowing all that. Does it have to matter if he treats me right? It’s not like he’d ever hurt me.”

Erdene sighed, not wanting to bring it up but feeling the need to, “he grabbed you by the hair pretty hard Poppy. What if he gets abusive?”

Poppy smiled at her, “it wasn’t as hard as you think and if we’re being super honest with each other, this doesn’t leave this room by the way, it didn’t hurt at all, it turned me on.” She said, clamping her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in excitement.

Erdene laughed, “girl you naughty.”

Poppy smirked and continued, “Also, he apologized for that, said he felt really awful about it, and I believe him. He promised never to touch me like that again, and I know I should be happy about it but if I’m being totally honest, I probably wouldn’t mind if he did it again.”

Erdene smiled at her, “you still a virgin Poppy? Did you let him pop your cherry? Is that why you’re so into him?” she asked only half joking.

Poppy shrugged, “I am, but I did think about giving it to him. I think I do want it to be him Erdene, he made me feel unbelievable tonight. I’m just still not ready for that yet. He told me it’s my choice though and he won’t push.”

Erdene frowned at her, “won’t push like Julri didn’t push? Or legit is gonna let you decide without any pestering or pressing?”

Poppy sucked in her bottom lip before turning to answer her, “Legit wants it to be entirely up to me. I let him finger me Erdene, and then when I offered to give him a hand job he told me no because he could tell I was uncomfortable.”

Erdene gapped at her, “you let him do _what_ now? Poppy, you wouldn’t even let Julri do more than kiss you, you slapped him when he grabbed a boob once. Girl you really are out of your mind for this guy, aren’t ya?”

She shrugged in response, “I really like him Erdene, I had a lot of firsts tonight. I enjoyed all of them. He made me feel so good. I’m really happy. Will you be happy with me? Please? I promise I’ll keep everything you’ve said in mind but when I’m with him I just, he’s my guy. Like you said, I’m nutty for him.”

Erdene smiled warmly at her, hell, this was high school it wasn’t like she was about to shack up with or marry the guy, “I’m happy for you girl,” she slung her arms around her, pulling her in for a fierce hug, “I love you Poppy, I’m just looking out for you. I like him, he’s best friend approved for sure.”

They beamed at each other before snuggling down into the mattress on their backs, rolling to face each other, “I love you too… so,” Poppy ventured, “what about you? Did you get the guy’s number that you were dancing with?”

The two girls talked well into the night, both falling asleep with the light on.

~ ~ ~

_you awake yet?_

Poppy giggled at the third text he’d sent asking her that this morning. In truth she’d been up for a few hours already. Her Dad had come to pick her up and take her home from Erdene’s an hour ago, she’d just gotten out of the shower. She hadn’t wanted to text him until she had the opportunity to freshen up and think about what she wanted to do with him today. It was gorgeous out, and unusually warm considering how chilly the evening had been. She texted him back.

_Yes, wanna go to the beach today? I think it’s warm enough for a swim._

Tora smirked as he texted her back, hoping his reply made her blush down to her cute little toes.

_sweetheart, if ya want to see me shirtless that bad all ya gotta do is ask. we don’t have to go all the way to the beach for that._

He waited a minute before following it up with another,

_i’m down but my buddy will want to come with us when i tell him why i need his car again. is that ok? maybe invite erdene so he’s not a third wheel? not that i think he’d care. and if she’s not hungover._

Poppy beamed at her phone, even more convinced now that it wasn’t all about her body for him. She seriously doubted that he’d push for them to do anything with friends around. She had been mortified by his first text, she hadn’t even thought about him being half nude in swim trunks but now it was all she could picture. Friends were definitely a good idea.

_Sounds good! I’m home now, can you pick me up here and then we’ll grab Erdene? She’s fine, wasn’t as drunk as I thought._

His reply was instant,

_see you in an hour_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! ♥ Enjoy! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Songs:  
> Bad Things by Machine Gun Kelly & Camila C.  
> Everybody calls me sir by Train  
> Favourite t-shirt by Jake Scott

Quincey rolled up his window to try to negate some of the noise filtering into the car from the world around them, he pulled his notebook from his beach bag, “k so for the second verse, I’m loving this focus on who you were before you met her, I’m drowning in metaphors. Tell me more about how you felt that night in the convenience store.”

Tora shrugged, hanging a left a little faster than he should have, he knew he probably should have waited for a better opening but fuck it, he was always reckless and he missed her, he wanted to get her back in his arms as fast as possible. “Uh, I don’t know Quince, I’m shit at this, uh, worn out? Like shit? Like I’d just lost my bet on a good day? Ashamed?”

Quincey jotted down a few lines, “I can work with that,” he said jolting forward as Tora slammed on the brakes and threw the car in park, “Jesus Tora, we really need to work on your parking skills honey,” he peeked out his window eyeing the sidewalk, “seriously homeboy, you’re not even close to the curb.” Tora nodded, his face in his phone as he texted her he’d arrived, “Really Tora? You’re not even gonna go to the door? How romantic of you.” He rolled his eyes at his friend’s lack of tact.

Tora frowned at him, slipping his phone back in his pocket, “Yeah right Quince, you think her father would let her go anywhere with me after getting a look at me? He’d probably lock her up and keep her from me for the rest of her life. No fucking way am I going to the door. I don’t need her Dad up my ass asking me twenty questions and threatening to hunt me down if I hurt her. Not that I will. She’s gonna leave me long before I ever get tired of her.”

Quincey turned dejected eyes on his brother, “Tora, that is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard, how can you be thinking about how this will end when it’s barely begun?” he asked.

Tora sighed, eyeing her front door, “when you meet her you’ll understand. I wasn’t kidding last week. I’m definitely not her type, ya should have seen the guy she was with before me. She’s gonna want kids and marriage and a guy who pulls a nine to five and a white picket fence one day. If we even make it that far. I’m just gonna enjoy this as long as it lasts but it’s just a matter of time before she realizes there’s no real future with me. I’m hoping she’ll give me a few years though. That’s all I’m after. I want to be hers for as long as she’ll let me be.”

Quincey eyed his friend, “you’re insane Tora, how can you be thinking that far into the future, she only agreed to be your girlfriend last night.”

Tora turned tortured eyes on him, “yeah but I’ve been thinking about her for a year, you can come up with a lot of reasons not to start something with someone in year. I convinced myself it would never work a long time ago so I never bothered trying, figuring I’d just save myself the heartbreak. Now though, I just want her for as long as I’m allowed.”

Quincey’s lips pressed into a tight line, he had no idea what to say to that. Tora had confessed about the length of his infatuation the previous evening but Quincey hadn’t realized how lowly Tora thought of himself.

Poppy waved to them as she pulled her front door closed behind him, Quincey had to hold in a laugh, he understood exactly what Tora had been saying now. She was nothing like the trashy girls he’d seen Tora hook up with before. This girl screamed long term commitment, she was wearing a sunhat over braided pigtails, a pink and white striped t-shirt and short shorts, a large beach bag slung over her shoulder with the slogan _why be moody when you can shake your booty_ printed across it. She was so small, he looked back at Tora who was grinning like a doofus. They were definitely an odd couple but Quincey liked it. He thought her cheery complimented his grumpy just fine.

Tora whacked him gently with the back of his hand, “get in the back,” he ordered. Quincey gawked at him, “ya heard me, get in the back, you’re in her seat.”

Quincey sputtered, “but this is my car!” he protested. Tora glared at him, Quincey rolled his eyes and got out of the car as Poppy approached.

“Hey! I’m Poppy nice to meet you!” she said, thrusting out her hand at him, a wide welcoming smile spread across her face.

Quincey smirked at her, could this girl be anymore opposite from Tora? “Charmed,” he responded, resting his hand limply in hers. She shook it, her smile only faltering for a millisecond, “apparently this is your seat.” He explained, gesturing to the front seat when she reached for the back door handle.

Poppy grinned at him, “oh! Thanks! I’ll make sure to pull the seat forward so you have lots of leg room." She offered, tilting her face up at the tall blonde boy.

He smirked at her, helping her into the front before tossing his bag in the back and climbing in. He hadn’t even finished closing the door on her before Tora had grabbed her face and begun kissing her senseless. Quincey buckled in, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently as Tora sucked face in front of him. He waited, figuring it would end at any moment, when she pulled away for air Quincey thought that was it until Tora pulled her back in for another passionate liplock. Quincey rolled his eyes, this was outrageous, “ahem.” He announced, coughing into his fist.

Poppy squeaked, having forgotten about their audience the minute Tora had grabbed her. Tora grinned, throwing Quincey a shit-eating grin, “Sorry man, can’t help myself.” Poppy blushed as he pulled them away from the curb.

~ ~ ~

Erdene stretched out on her beach towel enjoying the sun, Quincey was busy scribbling in his notebook beside her. Tora and Poppy had gone for a swim. “What ya writing?” she asked, pulling her sunglasses down on her nose, glancing up at the stunning blonde. He was almost as sexy as Tora, light in every way his friend was dark.

Quincey sighed, setting down his pen, “just working on something Tora asked me to help him write. You have to tell me honey, Poppy is serious about it him right? If he gets hurt he’ll be inconsolable.”

Erdene did a double take, she gazed at the happy couple splashing each other in the water, she couldn’t see it, she was much more worried about Poppy’s heart, “you’re kidding right?”

Quincey stared straight ahead, smirking at their friends, “no. Tora’s all bark and no bite. He’s crazy about that girl. He’s given her a lot of power to hurt him.”

Erdene shrugged, “well he’s got nothing to worry about. Home girl is all about Tiger Boy.”

Quincey smiled down at her, “good. Now turn over before you fry like a hot cake. A good tan should be even honey and you’re five minutes over due. Flip.” He instructed haughtily.

~ ~ ~

Poppy shrieked as Tora hit her with another wave of ocean water as she held up her hands in defense, her head turned away, eyes squeezed shut. The force of the water knocked her back before she felt Tora’s arm circle her waist, lifting her into his arms. She smiled at him, her legs wrapped around his torso as he grinned at her, his hands on the backs of her thighs. She laughed, “you make me so happy Tora.”

He spun her in the water before dropping to his knees in the sand, the water now at their shoulders; he kissed her, gently, reverently, “same Bobby. I can’t remember ever being this happy.” He said, squeezing her tight to him.

She smiled up at him, her hand moving to massage her neck. He was so tall; she was going to get a crick in it from always having to look up at him. His smile faltered at her movement, a frown replacing it. “What’s wrong Tora?”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before asking her seriously, “you didn’t have nightmares last night did you?” Her impromptu massage reminding him of the morning they’d finally met. He was never gonna forgive himself if she said yes.

Her face scrunched up in confusion, “nightmares? No. Why?”

He squeezed her tighter, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, burying his head there so he wouldn’t have to look her in the eye, “just remembered something I heard you say to Erdene once about violence and nightmares. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t disturbed by what I did yesterday.”

Poppy stared down at his profile perplexed, something he’d heard? Understanding dawned on her slowly, remembering her conversation about the movie she’d seen with Erdene, “Oh Tora no. What you did and what I- Tora that movie was gruesome,” her face contorted in pain, “there were brains all over the sidewalk,” she whispered, blanching, “one of the characters had their throat slit, the scene lasted forever, it was so…graphic.” She shuddered, remembering the sound of the actor gurgling, drowning in his own blood. She shook off the memory, “Tora you got in a fist fight. You didn’t kill anyone, there’s a serious difference. I box, I’ve seen some blood and black eyes before. I’m not _that_ sensitive.”

Tora pulled back and stared at her sorrowfully, feeling awful for causing her discomfort, he cursed Julri again, pissed she had ever had to watch something like that to begin with, she was right, there was a big difference. Whenever he had to eliminate people it always fucked him up worse than just roughing them up. He kissed her softly; trying to erase the memory he’d drawn to the forefront of her mind, “I’m still sorry, I thought for sure you’d be mad.” He whispered, burying his face back into the crook of her neck as he kissed her there.

Poppy sighed, wrapping her hands around his neck, enjoying and encouraging his lips to continue moving over her skin, “we’ve been over this Tora. I’m not mad at you, how could I be upset with you for defending and protecting me? All I dreamed about last night was how wonderful I feel when I’m in your arms.”

Tora grinned against her skin, defending and protecting her? That’s the way she saw his attack? He could definitely live with that, he laughed at her reassurance, “you want me that bad Bobby?”

Poppy giggled, “I thought I was clear last night Tora, I’m crazy about you, I want you forever, even when we’re not together. Don’t worry about what you did anymore,” she tugged his head up and kissed him gently on the lips before showering his visage with light kisses as a wide grin split his face. Pulling back, she pushed some hair off his forehead, “I like Quincey, he’s funny.” She commented in an attempt to change the subject.

Tora released her and dunked his head, pushing his hair back as he rose out of the water, back on his feet, “ya he’s good shit.” he agreed, then laughed, realizing she was staring at his dripping torso instead of his face. “Ya thinking about licking my abs again Bobby?” he teased.

She gasped, blushing, “no! uh..maybe?” she grinned at him, “yes. Ok. Is that what you want to hear?” she admitted, her cheeks growing red.

He swam towards her, circling behind her, pulling her against him, dropping his mouth to her ear, “don’t be embarrassed sweetheart, I’ve been thinking about licking you since last night.” He admitted, dropping a kiss on her naked shoulder, “you taste so good I’d be a fool not to,” he added, making sure she understood exactly what part of her he was talking about by repeating the words he’d said to her in the dark.

Poppy shrieked and flipped around to shove him away, he floated in the water on his back, howling in laughter at her embarrassment. She tackled him, dragging him under the water. They tumbled together, emerging for air a moment later. “Feeling feisty eh Bobby?” he teased.

She punched him lightly in the shoulder, “shove it Tora.”

~ ~ ~

The four friends ate the ice cream Poppy had insisted they stop for on their way home, Erdene, Quincey and Poppy joking around as Tora stared down at his scoop of strawberry, lost in thought. When they’d stopped at a supercentre on the way to the beach for snacks no one had stalked him to make sure he didn’t shop lift, or gawked at him uncomfortably. It had just been he and Poppy in the store, Erdene and Quincey had waited in the car. Then just now, the chick at the ice cream counter had grinned at him all friendly and called him ‘sir’ as he paid. That had never happened before. He looked up and smiled at Poppy as she shoved a spoonful of frozen chocolate in her mouth, certain his new experiences were due to her presence.

His smile widened, not only did he feel better when she was with him, she must make him look better to others too. Maybe he smiled more when she was around? God, he was a lucky fucker. She was definitely worth the wait. He was going to savour every moment she spent with him. “Careful sweetheart, don’t want ya to choke,” he warned as she lifted another huge spoonful of ice cream towards her lips.

She narrowed her eyes on him, “don’t be ridiculous Tora, I can fit more than this in my mouth just fine.” She retorted, shoving the spoon past her lips as their two companions burst into laughter.

He bit his tongue, nodding at her, “I’m sure ya can, Bobby. Still don’t want ya to choke though.” He forced out the words, his cheeks straining with the effort not to grin at her unintended innuendo, Quincey and Erdene just laughed harder at his words.

“What’s so funny?” she mumbled around her frozen treat, stabbing her spoon at Erdene and Quincey.

Quincey smirked at her, “nothing darling, just you. You’re absolutely delightful,” he complimented her, “Tora must bring you around more often,” he pointed at her bag, “you know I said something very similar to Tora when he first told me about you.”

Poppy smiled, taking another smaller bite of her ice cream, “oh yeah?”

“Yes, the brute is never moody when he’s thinking about your booty,” he teased, flashing her a smile as she choked on her ice cream at his words. Erdene pounded on her back in concern.

Tora just smiled, taking a small bite of his own ice cream as she recovered before tossing flippantly at her, “warned ya Bobby.”

~ ~ ~

Poppy kissed his neck, her palms sliding up under his t-shirt, running over his abdomen as his breathing caught every time she grazed her nails across him. They were parked in their spot overlooking the city again. Poppy straddled his lap in the driver’s seat, his chair reclined back as far as it would go. They had dropped off Erdene then Quincey, the later begging off the rest of the evening, telling Tora he had homework to complete and that he could keep the car as long as he wanted when he realized the young couple weren’t ready to be parted yet.

Tora tugged on the elastics on either end of her braids, threading his fingers through them, freeing her hair, enjoying the way it looked as it fell and framed her face. “Tora,” she breathed. “I like it down Bobby,” he sighed, dragging her mouth down to his. She pushed on his shirt, tugging it up. He pulled it off for her, tossing it in the passenger seat as her hands traced his shoulder.

“They’re beautiful Tora, I meant to tell you earlier this afternoon,” she explained, tracing the outline of a peony with her fingertips, “are you really gonna do the whole arm?” she asked breathlessly. He nodded at her, “doesn’t it hurt?”

Tora smiled at her, “naw, I mean some spots hurt like a bitch but most of the time it’s like being scratched, more annoying than painful. Well, for me anyways, ” he acknowledged, thinking about the other guys he’d seen squirm or even pass out while being tattooed.

She nodded again, her fingers moving down to his chest, “they suit you, I like them,” she told him as she wriggled a little, his erection pressed between her legs.

He smiled at her, “glad ya like ‘em,” he said, letting his hands settle on her hips. They stared at each other for a long moment.

“Tora, will you do what you did last night again?” she asked timidly, gazing down at his bare torso.

He smirked at her, “which part sweetheart?” he asked, teasingly.

She gazed down at him seriously from her perch, rolling her hips against him, “all of it.” She whispered.

Tora’s smirk broke into a full on grin, “all of it eh?” she nodded, he moved his hands around so he could squeeze her rear, “so I can touch you here?” she nodded, he slid his hands over her hips, up her torso, cupping her breasts, “and here?” she nodded again. He sat up, tilting her back towards the steering wheel, one of his hands sliding down between her legs over her shorts, “and here?” he asked breathlessly in her ear.

“Yes,” she moaned as she rocked against his hand, “touch me everywhere,” she whispered, loving the way his hands felt on her body.

~ ~ ~

Tora bid her goodnight, kissing her through the car window, admiring the way she looked in his shirt. He had offered it to her as they dressed when they noticed he had torn hers by accident in his excitement. When she’d said she wanted him to remove it so she could feel skin to skin contact he’d just about lost his mind trying to get her out of it. He knew he’d promised himself he’d stop throwing away clothes but giving them to her didn’t count right? Her chest was unbelievable, when she’d taken off her bikini top he’d thought he’d died and gone to heaven. She fit perfect in his palms. He honestly had no idea what he’d done to make her like him so much but he was damn happy about it. He watched as she let herself in, his heart clenching at the sight of her. She looked so good it physically hurt sometimes. He adjusted himself. She’d run her hands and her mouth all over his upper body but never ventured lower than his belt buckle. He couldn’t care less. The liberties she gave him were more than enough. He’d made her cum twice tonight, he’d embarrassed himself, creaming his own jeans the second time as he watched her come apart around his fingers. He blushed a little, extremely relieved she hadn’t noticed, she’d been too lost in her own pleasure. 

Quincey laughed out loud as he watched a shirtless Tora meander stiffly back into the house from his bedroom window later that night. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! It's here :( I'm gonna miss these two and their crazy teenage hormones. This was so much fun to write. ♥ I can't wait to read what you have to say about the story as a whole. 
> 
> The music on this one guys:  
> Accidentally In Love by The Counting Crows  
> The Devil’s Tears by Angus & Julia Stone  
> Honeybee by The Head & Heart  
> Yours by Russell Dickerson (Tora's song)

Tora smoked leisurely on the bike rack, waiting for Claude as he watched Poppy pull a book out of her bag. He had texted her at the end of first period and told her he’d be right over after he spoke to his ‘buddy’. He smiled as he finally spotted the man of the hour. Claude approached him apprehensively. “Hey big bro,” Claude greeted him hesitantly.

Tora took another drag of his cigarette and offered one to Claude, handing him his lighter, “S’up?” he replied casually.

Claude cocked his head at the larger boy, relief flooding him. Maybe cupcake hadn’t told him he’d invited her? “Nothin’, you have a good weekend after the party?”

Tora nodded, pulling his cigarette from his mouth, eyeing the boy beside him as he smoked, “So, Poppy told me you were the reason she was at Scharch’s.” He smirked as Claude blanched, “Any final words?” Tora asked, surprisingly calm.

Claude frowned at him, what the fuck was this? He wasn’t mad? He wondered how far he could push his luck, “uh, not in the face man, please? I’m still having headaches from the last one-ugh” Claude had barely finished his sentence when his body snapped over in two, his cigarette tumbling from his lips, Tora’s fist buried in his gut. His stomach rolled, he was gonna puke, pretty sure his organs had just shifted. He dropped to his knees.

“Don’t you ever fucking do anything to endanger her again ya feel me _bro_?” Tora asserted, his last word the most sarcastic thing Claude had ever heard.

Claude nodded, his arms folded around his waist, “yeah man,” he wheezed, “I got it.” Well, he thought, this made six. He still felt like he’d been let off easy though, Tora was obviously in a _very_ good mood. He supposed he had cupcake to thank for that, he thought as he watched Tora walk off towards the waiting girl.

Poppy frowned at Tora as he settled beside her before hauling her into his lap, “that wasn’t very nice of you,” she scolded, having witnessed his sucker punch.

Tora pulled his cigarette from his mouth and put it out against the tree before dropping a kiss on the top of her head, “I know, whatcha gonna read me today?” he asked, purposely changing the subject, his arms circling her as she snuggled into his embrace.

“The Catcher in the Rye,” she said, “you have an English paper due on it at the end of the month.” She explained, turning to gaze up at him.

He cocked a brow at her, “and just how do you know that sweetheart?”

She cracked the book, “my English teacher is also your English teacher. We have a good relationship, I told him Friday after class that I want to help you graduate,” he smirked at her, “he said you need to start coming to class more often and you have three missing assignments to complete.”

Tora sighed, “Bobby, I really don’t do homework.”

She looked at him seriously, “Tora, this is important to me. If you won’t do it for yourself will you do it for me? You’re so smart, this will be easy for you, all you have to do is show up and do the work. Please? You’ve still got time to turn this around.”

He sighed, “it really matters to you that much?” she nodded enthusiastically, “and you’ll study with me every day?” she nodded again, “you’re gonna read me the whole book?” she nodded again, “can I study you instead, in your bedroom, when your dad isn’t home?” She whacked him with the book as he laughed. “Alright, if it’s important to ya I’ll do it.” He agreed, capturing her mouth with his. His school schedule wasn’t exactly the classes he’d had in mind when he’d promised to attend them for her but he’d do this too. Anything for her.

She broke the kiss, settling back against his chest , “I think you’ll actually like it Tora. The main character is pretty anti-everything.” He snorted at that as he closed his eyes, enchanted with the sound of her voice and the feel of her in his arms, “Chapter One, If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you’ll probably want to know is where I was born, and what my lousy childhood was like, and how my parents were occupied and all before they had me, and all that David Copperfield kind of crap, but I don’t feel like going into it, if you want to know the truth.”

~ ~ ~

The months past, a blur of dates, study cram sessions and steamy nights in the back seat of Quincey’s car. Tora had done it, pulling up his grades just enough to graduate as long as he didn’t fuck up his finals. He’d still missed a fair amount of class but he’d done his best to honor Poppy’s request, even dragging his tired ass to first period when all he wanted to do was sleep. It was his last day of classes, exams were next week. He practiced his song again, it was simple but heartfelt. He really hoped she’d like it. He’d had the melody down in a week but it had taken him months to finish the lyrics even with Quincey’s help.

Mr. Clarke pushed the door open, “don’t think I’ve ever heard ya sing before kid. You sound good,” he said smiling.

Tora smirked, “thanks, I was hoping I didn’t sound like total shit.”

Mr. Clarke grinned, his eyes twinkling, Tora had changed in the last few months, he had never asked him another question about his personal life but he was overjoyed to see his favourite student lighter, happier. “Tora, I know you’re not one for being sentimental but I just wanted to let you know it’s been a privilege to be your teacher. I hope you always continue to play. You’re a very talented young man.”

Tora smiled at him, truly smiled, the ones that were usually reserved only for Poppy and Quincey, “Thank you Mr. Clarke. For everything. Your class made high school a little more bearable.”

Mr. Clarke smiled at him, elated, Tora’s response more than he’d ever dared hope for. It was these moments that made teaching so rewarding. “Anytime kid. I know you probably won’t, but my door is always open, come back sometime and let me know how life turns out for you. I’ll miss you.” He expressed, turning to leave.

Tora stared down at his guitar, a small smile on his face, a warm feeling filling him. Mr. Clarke was right, if it were up to him, he’d probably never come back. Poppy still had two years of high school left though. He imagined he’d be back for lunch on occasion. Maybe he would pay Mr.Clarke a visit. Even if all they did was jam.

~ ~ ~

Poppy stared up at him, sunlight filtering through the leaves above him, her hair spread over his lap as he played with it, her head resting on his thigh, “I’m so proud of you Tora,” she said smiling at him.

He grinned down at her, “what for? You’re the one that did most of the work,” in truth she’d done more than a few of his English assignments for him. He’d passed Gym, Guitar and Math on his own but English had been all her. He was pretty sure their teacher knew it too but he’d accepted the work anyways.

She giggled, then sighed, “Don’t sell yourself short Tora, you showed up, I appreciate it.” Her face fell, “I can’t believe this is our last school lunch together. I’m going to miss seeing you every day.”

He smirked at her, “oh I’ll be by sweetheart, this definitely isn’t the last time I’m gonna hold ya under this tree.”

She raised a brow at him, “what about your job Tora, won’t you be working?” she asked softly. She knew talking about his clan work was a taboo subject with him.

He smiled at her, dimples flashing, “come on Bobby, we’ve been together long enough for you to know it’s not exactly a nine to five gig. I’ll have plenty of free time in the afternoon to drop in on ya.”

She sat up turning to face him, kissing him, “I’d like that.” He nodded at her and pulled her on to his lap sideways, her legs stretched out over his thigh, “are we still going shopping tonight? My Dad is working late, maybe we can have dinner at your place?” She held her breath, waiting for his reply. Hoping he wouldn’t have to work and all her careful planning hadn’t been for naught.

He nodded, he’d moved out of the Balthuman residence last month. It had taken him all of a week to find an apartment he wouldn’t mind Poppy visiting after Vince handed him first paycheck. Vince had told him now that school was done it was time he moved out and stepped up, in addition to assuring him he would be compensated adequately. He knew it was blood money but he didn’t care. Tora had never had so much cash in his life. He certainly didn’t need to worry about clothes anymore. He’d quit Alice’s and booked three tattoo appointments the same day. He’d bought a car with his second paycheck last week, it was a beater but certainly better than a bike. He and Poppy were going furniture shopping tonight at her insistence. Personally, he thought the shit from his bedroom at the Balthuman’s and the old couch Joe had gifted him were just fine. She disagreed, insisting that his place should be warm and inviting, a space he enjoyed coming home to. “Yeah sweetheart, sounds good.”

She beamed at him, pulling out her phone, “so I like these, what do you think?” she asked, accessing her photo gallery before handing it to him.

He smirked, thumbing through the photos she’d screen shoted for him. She’d already picked out his bathroom mat and shower curtain in addition to kitchen items when he’d first moved in, he supposed there was no harm in letting her pick out a living room set and a kitchen table. Hell he’d even buy the bookshelf she had saved if she wanted; not that he had any use for it. He’d give her whatever she wanted, as long as she kept coming over.

~ ~ ~

Tora set down his guitar, leaning it against the couch as Poppy plated their meal. He joined her at the counter, picking up his chop sticks before using them to bring some of the noodle dish she’d made to his mouth. “See Tora, this is why you need a table. Don’t you think it’d be nice to have a meal without having to sit on the couch or standing here at the counter?” she asked around a bite of her food.

He nodded at her, “ya sweetheart, ya might have a point there, good thing ya made me buy one today,” he teased.

She smiled at him, “it’s a nice table Tora,” she retorted. He shrugged indifferently, he really didn’t give two shits about the table, he would have been fine with the first one they’d seen but she’d insisted they tour the whole store before she’d made up her mind. He knew she was aware he didn’t care but she would insist from time to time on beating a dead horse. “So, what do you want to do tonight?” she asked.

He inhaled a few more mouthfuls before responding, “whatever ya want sweetheart, I’ll take ya to the movies if ya want, no school tomorrow.” He studied her, she looked nervous.

She smiled slyly at him, “well, that or we could have desert.” She offered.

Tora snorted in amusement, in the just over half a year they’d been together she’d become much bolder sexually. They still hadn’t had vaginal sex but she enjoyed giving and receiving oral sex a lot. When he’d first moved in, she’d let him strip her completely and kiss every inch of her, just like he’d wanted to all those months ago in her bedroom. He’d licked her until his jaw had gone numb and she’d been a pile of sweat and pleasure induced tears. He’d bought a box of condoms when he’d moved in that was still sitting unopened under the bathroom sink, just in case. She still hadn’t been ready that night though. He hadn’t minded, it had taken her two months to just want to touch his cock. The first time she’d blown him he'd thought he was gonna die. She had been right; she most certainly could fit a lot in her mouth. He still fantasized about what it’d be like from time to time but he’d wait as long as she needed. He smiled at her as he swallowed his food. He certainly wouldn’t object if she was in the mood to sixty-nine tonight though. “Sure Bobby but I have a gift for you first,” he told her happily.

She lifted her brows, “what a coincidence, I have something for you too,” she replied mysteriously, she’d decided that she was finally ready the previous week, she’d arranged for Erdene to cover for her. So her Dad wouldn’t know she was actually spending the night with Tora, it was going to be their first sleepover and he still had no idea. She had her overnight things in her backpack. She was looking forward to surprising him.

He grinned at her; he hoped it was another painting. She’d gifted him the tiger she’d painted earlier in the year, it hung on the wall above the couch. She’d painted him two more, one of the ocean and another of a red sports car he liked and hoped to buy one day. He liked looking at them when she wasn’t around. It was nice to have something of hers in his space. It made him happy that she’d picked the contents of the apartment, he was hoping to ask her to move in with him once she finished high school, if they lasted that long. If not, he’d treasure her artwork for the rest of his life as a reminder of the time she’d given him.

He finished his meal and placed his dish in the sink, “thanks Bobby, that was good,” he said pressing his mouth to her cheek as she finished what was left of her plate. She nodded in acknowledgement as she chewed. She tossed her dish on top of his once she’d finished, coming over to join him on the couch as he picked up his guitar.

She smiled at him, curling up on her end of the couch, “did you teach yourself a new one?” she asked, looking forward to him serenading her. They spent a lot of time like this, him playing while she listened or read. She really enjoyed their quiet time together, it was peaceful, simple. They could very easily fall into their own world for hours, until her Dad would call and tell her to come home or his boss would text him and he’d get quiet and tell her he had to work.

Tora smiled at him, “naw, it’s an old one. Had it down for a while but been too chickenshit to play it for ya. I just hope you like it.”

She cocked her head to the side, “why would you be scared? You know I love everything you play.”

His hands fell familiarly over the strings, turning to face her, “well, _I_ wrote it… with a little help from Quince…for _you_.” He told her nervously.

Poppy smiled so warmly at him he could feel his heart melting, he was such a sap. His heart was pounding. He began playing, ignoring her surprised gasp when he started to sing, “I was a boat stuck in a bottle, That never got the chance to touch the sea, Just forgot on the shelf, No wind in the sails, Going nowhere with no one but me. I was one in one-hundred billion, A burned out star in a galaxy. Just lost in the sky wondering why Everyone else shines out but me.”

He inhaled, watching for her reactions as he sang the only part he’d completely written on his own all those months ago in his bedroom the night he’d dropped her off after the beach. “But, I came to life when I first kissed you, The best me has his arms around you, you make me better than I was before, Thank God I’m yours.” She was beaming at him. He smiled back at her, “The worst me is just a long gone memory, You put a new heartbeat inside of me, You make me better than I was before, Thank God I’m yours.”

Tears were welling behind her eyes as he moved into the second verse, “I was a worn out set of shoes, Wandering the city street, Another face in the crowd, Head looking down, Lost in the sound of a lonely melody, Empty pockets at a roulette, Always landing on a lost bet, Just live for the spin and hope for the win, Go all in just to lose again.”

“But, I came to life when I first kissed you, The best me has his arms around you, you make me better than I was before, Thank God I’m yours. The worst me is just a long gone memory, You put a new heartbeat inside of me, You make me better than I was before, Thank God I’m yours.”

Once he had finished, Poppy was looking at him dewy eyed, something warm swimming in her chocolate brown gaze. “I love you too Tora,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...because so many of you seemed so upset this story was ending in the comments of the last few chapters, I wrote a little bonus scene. It'll be up tomorrow. ;P It's not a chapter per say, more just something I know y'all and Tora have been wishing for (warning you now it's not smut, it's something so much better). 
> 
> *Shameless plug* If you haven't already, please check out my newest fic "Secret Admirer" for more Tora & Poppy fluff/emotional rollercoaster.


	21. Bonus: Tora's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahaha I hope you enjoy this. ♥ I am officially done with this story. :)
> 
> You know the drill :D Let me read your thoughts!
> 
> Songs:  
> Feel It Still by Portugal The Man   
> Think Twice by Eve 6  
> How Sweet it is to be loved by you by James Taylor

Exams had just ended, Poppy had gone up to Erdene’s cottage for the long weekend with her family and she’d be away for the next few days. Tora knew she’d be unbelievably pissed if she knew what he was up to tonight but he had tried for months to let it go and he just couldn’t. With every month that passed his hate for that puny motherfucker just grew and grew. What Poppy had told him that night at Regina’s peak all those months ago about forcing her hand had been bad enough. When she had finally told him a few weeks ago about Julri gagging her with his fucking tongue to prevent her from saying no it’d taken everything in him, and her distracting, pleading eyes to prevent him from hunting Julri down to gag him with the nozzle of a gun.

He sighed, tapping his thumb on the steering wheel as he waited for Julri outside Claude’s. He checked the time on his phone, smiling at the picture of Poppy he kept as his screensaver. Fuck he loved his girl. Last week she’d surprised the shit out of him. Telling him she loved him back after his musical performance had been gift enough, but as the night got later she’d dragged him into the bedroom and stripped for him. He’d taken off everything but his underwear and bent to put his head between her legs when she’d said ‘no’ followed up by ‘I want something else tonight’ so he’d moved his hand to her, using his fingers for a moment until she’d said, ‘not enough’. She’d given him a fucking heart attack when she’d just spread her legs wider and told him to find a condom. He’d lasted all of two fucking minutes once they’d got going but it’d been the best two minutes of his entire sexual history. The best two minutes of his life though had been her on that couch saying ‘I love you’. Then it’d been getting late, and he kept waiting for her to tell him to take her home when she’d gotten up to go to the bathroom and come back in pyjama shorts and one of his t-shirts and told him he’d get to hold her all night. He was one hell of a lucky fucker. He didn’t deserve her. He frowned. She really would be pissed with him; it was a good thing she was never, ever going to find out about this. He was man enough to accept that what he was about to do was less for her and more for him. He just felt compelled to do this so he’d be able to sleep at night.

He’d been waiting weeks for this. When Claude had texted him twenty minutes ago and told him Julri was coming by to grab he’d jumped on the opportunity. Ah and there was his prey now, Tora watched as Julri walked down Claude’s drive and then down the sidewalk, Tora followed him, letting his car creep along behind him. Julri was oblivious, his headphones in, completely unaware of the predator stalking him. Once he left the neighbourhood Tora pounced. Throwing the car in park he popped the trunk and grabbed Julri by the shoulder, spinning him around to meet his fist. Julri’s head hit the cement walkway with a resounding crack. Tora glanced around before picking him up and shoving him the in trunk, making sure to take the pipsqueak’s phone. He was halfway to Regina’s peak when he heard Julri banging around in boot of his car. He smiled sadistically to himself. Vince had really messed him up. He really shouldn’t enjoy the sound of Julri’s screaming so much, but oh how _he did_. He turned off the radio and laughed as he heard the younger boy start kicking and making death threats. It was cute that he thought he had any control in this situation. 

Tora was still smiling ten minutes later when he pulled Julri out of the trunk and threw him on the ground. He took half a second to look over the city before slamming the trunk closed, turning to lean on it, lighting a cigarette. “How ya doing bro, feeling alright? You got one hell of a bruise, well, here,” he said gesturing at the vast majority of his own face.

Julri whimpered taking in the duct tape Tora had placed on the lid of the trunk beside him, “what do you want?” he spat with more confidence than he felt. He glanced around, the place was deserted and well outside the city. He blanched. What the hell did Tora want from him? He’d already taken Poppy, what the hell else could he possibly be after? Fuck his face hurt.

Tora cracked his neck, blowing out smoke, “well, see, I’m not after a lot, I’ve just been dreaming about you a fair bit and well, I just wanna touch you a little. But don’t worry, Imma be respectful and considerate. I’m a good guy, you and I, we understand consent, don’t we Julri? If anything I do makes you uncomfortable you just say stop ok?” Tora smiled manically as he shoved his cigarette in his mouth, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, he’d only taken two steps before the bitch took off.

Julri didn’t wait, he turned and ran, he wasn’t an idiot, he knew exactly what this was about now. He’d only made it ten feet before Tora had him by the neck, stuffing the cloth in his mouth. Tora punched him in the gut, dragging him back towards the car. His grin widened as he grabbed the tape, forcing Julri to his knees as he trapped his cigarette in his fingers, tearing off a strip with his teeth before securing it over Julri’s mouth. “There we go, now we’re all set. Now remember what I said. You say stop and I stop ok?” He moved around behind him and planted his foot on Julri’s spine forcing him to the ground. Tora leaned on his bent knee. “How’s that feel buddy? Pretty great right? Feels fucking fantastic to me.” He growled around his cigarette, adding more pressure as Julri wheezed through his nose, his battered face pressed to the concrete.

“Know what, I want more, but you’re no prude right? You won’t mind if I try something?” Julri screamed through the gag. “Sorry, did you say something? Now remember our deal, speak up if you’re uncomfortable.” Julri screamed again, and bucked and squirmed frantically beneath his foot. “Hmm, see I kinda suck at reading body language, I really need ya to use your words.” He paused, enjoying the way the smaller boy was screaming around the cloth, “No? No objections? Great, I’ve been waiting a long time to touch you like this. You’re the best.” He took hold of Julri’s arm, forcing it behind his back before he grabbed hold of his hand, selecting his middle finger.

“I think I’m gonna break this.” Julri wriggled with renewed vigor, “ ‘Cause well, I have these _urges_ ya see and it’s your job to satisfy them ya know?” Julri screamed again, beginning to cry. “Yup, glad you agree, I knew you’d see it my way, I mean, I’m all about you so it’s fine, there’s nothing wrong with what I’m doing.” He bent the finger back, not enough to break it, just enough to cause pain, “Besides, if you didn’t do this for me I’d probably just end up fucking up someone else and you wouldn’t want that right?” He continued bending the finger back until he heard a satisfying snap. “Fuck ya. Just like that. You’re fucking amazing Julri. That was so good for me.” He grabbed hold of his ring finger, “Wanna go round two?” The boy screamed louder, bucking, trying to throw Tora off him. “No? Alright, I’m not greedy, I enjoyed that, I hope you enjoyed it too. Well of course you did, you never objected. I didn’t hear a peep outta you, not even once.”

He pulled Julri to his feet. The boy was crying in pain, cradling his hand to his chest. Tora smirked at him, taking a drag of his cigarette before blowing smoke in his eyes. He ripped off the duct tape, pulling the cloth from his mouth before tossing it on the ground at his feet. He clapped him on the shoulder, his tone jovial, “Alright Julri, I’m satisfied. You broke that playing basketball okay? Just like Poppy never hit ya, ya got jumped right?” He waited with raised eyebrows until Julri nodded, Tora’s eyes filled with amusement. “I thought so, now, listen close ‘cause this is the important part,” Tora’s face fell, his eyes deadly, his lip pulled back in a snarl. “If I ever hear you touched a girl without permission ever again I’ll cut off your fucking hands. Understand?”

Julri nodded ardently, too afraid to speak as Tora’s face split into a warm smile, “well that’s just great bud. I’m glad we got to have this chat.” His face contorted into seriousness again as he used the hand on Julri’s shoulder to drag his body towards him, his powerful thigh hitting him hard between the legs. Julri fell to his knees, his good hand clutching his jewels as he toppled over onto his side, his stomach rolling violently. Tora leaned down and put out his cigarette on the pavement an inch from his eyes, before wrenching his head back by the hair.

“Consent Julri. You’re gonna learn what that means k? Listen close while I school ya. Kissing someone to prevent them from saying no. Not consent. Forcing someone’s hands where ya want them. Not consent. Worrying only about what makes you feel good? That’s not really a consent problem, that just being a shit lover problem. Now you understand how Poppy felt. Scary isn’t it? When someone bigger and stronger than you doesn’t give you any choice or control. You study that lesson Jube Jube. If you fail again I’m gonna come back and love on ya some more ok?” Julri nodded. Tora patted his bruised cheek, enjoying the way it made Julri wince in pain before rising to his feet. “Basketball Julri, you were playing basketball, have a good walk home,” he tossed over his shoulder as he climbed back into his car, slamming the door closed.

Tora was halfway down the mountain when his phone rang, he tried to pick it up immediately, chucking Julri’s phone out the window and off the cliff when he realized he’d grabbed the wrong one first before finally pressing the talk button on his, “Hey Bobby, how are ya sweetheart? Ya having fun?”

“Yeah Tora I just wanted to see how you’re doing. I miss you.” Her voice came over his Bluetooth speakers longingly.

Tora smiled, knowing she felt the same way about him that he did about her always filled him with warmth, “I miss you too sweetheart but I want ya to have fun and don’t worry about me. I’ll be right here waiting for ya when you get home. Have ya done that banana thing ya wanted yet?”

“Banana boating? Ya Erdene and I went this morning,” she paused to giggle, Tora’s grin widening at the sound, “I fell off about a minute in, totally wiped out. What have you been up to today?” She asked happily.

Tora frowned knowing he couldn’t tell her the truth. He hated lying to her though, he settled on a half-truth, “I was thinking about ya and some shit ya said to me so I took a drive out to our favourite spot, heading back into the city now.” He could hear Erdene hollering for her in the background.

“That’s really sweet Tora, listen, Erdene’s calling me so I have to go. I told my Dad I was up here till Tuesday though, I was kinda hoping maybe you and I could have another sleepover Monday night?” she asked hesitantly.

“Fuck yes,” Tora assured her, “I will always say yes to waking up next to you Poppy.” He told her, an idiotic smile on his face. His weekend had just gotten a hell of a lot better. He couldn’t wait for her to come home.

“Okay, I really do have to go now. I love you Tora,” she told him, her voice warm.

Tora was overwhelmed with emotion, he was never gonna get tired of hearing those three words, he knew she thought her virginity was the best gift she’d given him that night but she was wrong, those three words were the best gift he’d received in his entire life. “Love you too sweetheart.” He replied, still smiling to himself long after the line went dead.


End file.
